


Healing Broken Spirits

by Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Genetics, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Laboratories, Lemon, Madness, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Memory Loss, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: UA Omegaverse. Bokuto est un alpha menant une vie tranquille. Il possède aussi des pouvoirs mais Akaashi veut qu'il les cache. Un jour, alors qu'ils sortent du travail, ils rencontrent une petite fille qui les mène à son grand frère qu'elle aimerait sauver. Bokuto va les recueillir même si, pour Akaashi, ils représentent surtout un passé qui les rattrape.Yaoi, BokuHina, AkaaTsuki.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	1. Prologue : Koutarou Bokuto et Keiji Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!Hey!Hey! Voici la nouvelle fic hors requêtes après Tapies dans le crépuscule.
> 
> Bon sinon, il s'agit d'une fic Omegaverse avec des super pouvoirs mais sans super héros (on n'est pas à Yûei ;) ) avec comme couples vedettes du BokuHina et du AkaaTsuki pour changer un peu du TsukiHina. Il y aura bien sûr des couples secondaires et l'histoire est assez sombre (mais cela restera mignon et rose) et certains persos seront OOC en raison du contexte que vous découvrirez. Place au prologue, bonne lecture :)

Il n'arrêtait pas de courir dans ce couloir étroit et blanc qui lui fichait les jetons, tentant de ne pas entendre les hurlements qui résonnaient au loin, des hurlements de souffrance, de désespoir, d'appel à l'aide. Il voulait tant les aider...Non, Akaashi lui avait dit d'aller tout droit donc il devait l'écouter.

Koutarou-san.

Quelqu'un criait son nom.

Il se retourna. Il devait rester, au moins pour...

...Non, Bokuto-san.

Akaashi le retenait par le bras.

Nous devons partir.

Mais...

C'est la seule solution.

Oui, la seule solution pour être libre. La seule solution pour se protéger aussi.

Il avait l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise. Il allait abandonner...

Akaashi le forçait à avancer, courant toujours, toujours plus loin, jusqu'à la porte grande ouverte qui leur servit de sortie.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il la franchit, lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais et la chaleur du soleil, il eut un déchirement au coeur.

Koutarou ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Quel était ce rêve bizarre?

D'habitude, les siens étaient plutôt calmes et paisibles mais là, c'était un des rêves les plus étranges qu'il eut fait. Il se leva en s'étirant tranquillement. Une douce odeur de poisson grillé lui emplit les narines. Akaashi devait préparer le petit déjeûner.

Il allait lui en parler, tiens mais tout d'abord, il se vêtit de son jean, d'un t-shirt et d'un pull, le tout dans le noir, sans que l'obscurité ne le gêne. On était en plein hiver et ça caillait un max. Bokuto sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour rejoindre son ami d'enfance qui s'affairait en effet à préparer le repas. "Yo! Akaashi."

Ce dernier se retourna rapidement avant de continuer sa cuisine : "Bonjour, Bokuto-san. J'ai mis le couvert sur la table donc tu peux attendre que j'ai fini de préparer tout.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Bokuto en s'asseyant avant de prendre la bouteille d'eau pour en verser un peu dans un verre. "J'ai fait un drôle de rêve hier soir, poursuivit-il en buvant une gorgée, on était en train de s'échapper d'un lieu étrange, tout blanc."

Akaashi eut un très bref moment d'arrêt. "J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un crier mon nom aussi. Tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose?"

Le noiraud soupira. Même s'il était, tout comme lui-même d'ailleurs, un alpha, Bokuto-san restait très enfantin avec le besoin constant d'être rassuré. Il avait esperé qu'il aurait gagné en maturité avec le temps mais cela n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Cependant, le rêve décrit par son ami était pour lui un mauvais signe. Il vallait mieux noyer le poisson rapidement. "Tu as du encore faire un cauchemar, répondit Akaashi de son habituelle voix neutre, n'y pense plus. Le petit déjeûner est prêt.

-Cool!, s'enthousiasma Koutarou, je vais pouvoir manger ce délicieux poisson grillé que j'ai senti."

Akaashi s'assit donc en face de lui et tous deux se mirent à déjeûner tranquillement, Bokuto faisant essentiellement la conversation.

Une fois le petit déjeûner fini, ils débarassèrent et prirent leurs affaires pour partir ensuite à leurs boulots respectifs, Akaashi allant à la boutique de patisseries pendant que Bokuto partit en direction de la librairie (un travail assez étrange venant de lui)."On se voit après le boulout, Akaashi.

\- Pas de souci." Bokuto avait pris l'habitude de le rejoindre une fois la librairie fermée.

La journée passa donc et Bokuto sortit du magasin en disant au revoir à son patron Konoha. Celui-ci espérait qu'un jour il arrêterait de passer son temps à feuilleter les livres pour enfants mais bon, il en achetait plein aussi. Koutarou en profita donc pour fureter discrètement dans une petite impasse afin que personne ne le vit. Il regardait à gauche, à droite avant de s'envoler dans le ciel nocturne enneigé de l'hiver.

Bokuto faisait partie des personnes possédant des pouvoirs, il pouvait voler et voir parfaitement dans le noir. Malgré tout, il avait promis à Akaashi de ne pas les utiliser. Bah, avec la neige qui tombait personne ne le verrait. Il planait donc jusqu'à une ruelle située près de la boutique où travaillait son ami.

Keiji avait terminé de nettoyer les ustensiles. Il regarda la dernière commande qu'il avait faite. Il s'agissait d'une tarte sablée à la fraise. Un souvenir lointain lui vint en mémoire...

"Tiens.

Le petit garçon blond à lunettes, bien que très grand pour son âge, le fixait de ses yeux mordorés avec curiosité et méfiance lorsqu'il lui tendit une assiette où se trouvait une part du gâteau qu'il avait fait. Il le prit quand même et commença à le manger.

Il fut content de voir qu'il le trouvait bon, cela lui réchauffait le coeur...

...Il tut ce souvenir, ne voulant pas se rappeler ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

La voix de Yukie le coupa dans ses pensées. "Akaashi, la commande est prête?" Keiji mit alors le gâteau dans une boite en carton et rejoignit sa patronne à la caisse où se tenait un homme blond vêtu d'une veste marron arborant un petit sourire mais au regard extrêmement sombre. Le noiraud donna le gâteau à la jeune femme qui le tendit à son client. "Voilà. Comme vous avez réservé, vous n'avez pas à payer, Tsukishima-san." Keiji tréssaillit légèrement à l'annonce de ce nom.

"Merci, répondit Tsukishima en prenant la boite, vous faites les meilleurs gâteaux de la ville et puis, sa mine se rembrunit, à chaque fois que je mange une tarte aux fraises, cela me fait penser à quelqu'un mais impossible de me rappeler qui.

\- Peut-être un premier amour, le taquina la patissière brune en souriant.

\- Peut-être, fit tristement Tsukishima-san en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, au revoir.

\- Au revoir, dit Yukie en le saluant de la main, et bien Akaashi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la mine légèrement renfrogné de ce dernier, tu en fais une tête, c'est rare. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Keiji en se reprenant assez vite, j'ai nettoyé la cuisine.

\- Alors tu peux partir, je m'occuperai de la fermeture.

\- Merci."

Keiji alla dans la remise se changer puis sortit par la porte de derrière où Bokuto-san l'attendait. "Hey!Hey!Hey! Alors ça a été le boulot?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Akaashi. Si ce n'est que je viens de voir le frère ainé de K...Non oublie ça, j'ai fait le bon choix, Bokuto-san et moi vivons en paix, maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tu m'as ramené un gâteau, dis?"

Keiji leva les yeux sur Bokuto avant de répondre : "Non.

-Oh." Le noiraud eut un petit sourire face à la mine déconfite de son ami. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit derrière lui mais au moins, son innocence était restée intacte. Ils avancèrent tant bien que mal sous le sol qui commençait à être enseveli sous la neige jusqu'à ce que Bokuto ne s'arrête.

Une odeur semblait avoir attiré son attention. "C'est bizarre, fit Koutarou, cette odeur me rappelle quelqu'un." Elle était douce, légère, ensolleillée mais d'où elle venait? Une petite fille rousse vêtu d'un pull blanc et d'une robe salopette noire, se tint aussitôt devant eux. Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Keiji en devint blême.

Non, il ne faut pas qu'il...

Akaashi prit Bokuto-san par la manche pour l'en éloigner mais...

"Dis, petite, déclara gentiment Koutarou en s'accroupissant devant elle, Akaashi, toujours accroché à lui, il ne faut pas utiliser tes pouvoirs comme ça, tu sais?

\- Pouvez-vous aider mon grand frère, monsieur?"

Grand frère? De nouveau cette senteur qui se mit à emmettre autour de lui, comme pour le guider vers l'omega à qui elle appartenait.

Akaashi eut un très mauvais pressentiment. "Bokuto-san, fit-il d'une voix anormalement tendue, il vaut mieux qu'on..."

La fillette toucha le bras de Koutarou ce qui les firent se téléporter jusqu'à une impasse. Un petit jeune homme roux allongé s'y trouvait, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jean, il semblait inerte. Bokuto se précepita vers lui, reconnaissant le parfum qu'il avait senti. Une senteur qui lui avait d'emblée plu, lui qui ne faisait pas particulièrement attention aux omegas d'habitude, bien qu'il fut un alpha.

Sa main lui toucha la joue. Elle était chaude à son grand soulagement. Il regarda ensuite la petite fille qui l'implorait du regard. Peut-être que son frère était en train de la protéger, il en saurait plus plus tard. "Akaashi, on peut les emmener avec nous?"

Keiji ne répondit rien face à ces yeux noisettes qui le suppliaient, il déglutit légèrement avant de se résigner, même si c'était une très mauvaise idée. La vie pouvait être très ironique parfois. "Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Bokuto-san.

\- Ouaiiis!, s'enthousiasma Koutarou, tu vois? On va pouvoir sauver ton grand frère, ajouta-t-il à la petite fille qui fut tout sourire.

\- Merci, monsieur."

Akaashi lacha un soupir. L'arrivée des Hinata dans leur vie allait compliquer les choses et causer pas mal d'ennuis. Pourtant, tout au fond de son coeur, se logeait un infime espoir de revoir à cette occasion une certaine personne. 

Quelqu'un qu'il avait lâchement abandonné.


	2. Shouyou et Natsu Hinata

Shouyou se réveilla, vaseux et la bouche pâteuse. Il s'assit, la tête encore lourde, signe que les sédatifs faisaient encore effet. Il regarda où il se trouvait. La chambre, plongée dans la pénombre, lui était inconnue et Natsu n'était pas à coté de lui. Où était-elle? Une main était posée sur la sienne. Le roux baissa les yeux pour voir un homme à son chevet, il ne pouvait pas très bien voir de qui il s'agissait mais au vu de la subtile et rassurante odeur boisée qu'il sentait, il s'agissait d'un alpha, cependant, il n'avait pas l'air hostile.

Il se concentra pour rendre ses veines translucides. Une lueur se diffusa au niveau de son avant-bras, d'une intensité assez forte pour laisser voir le visage endormi de l'inconnu. Celui-ci avait des cheveux noirs et blancs, ce qui était étrange comme couleur mais il avait l'air gentil. La lumière cessa d'émettre. Pour une fois qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs de manière inoffensive. Par contre, la température de la pièce avait légèrement monté.

Le roux choisit de mettre dans l'ordre dans ces idées avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Tout d'abord, Natsu était ici, son odeur était perceptible et elle n'était pas éparse, signe qu'elle n'était pas en danger. C'était vrai que leur "départ"pour l'institut avait été brusque.

Shouyou et Natsu regardaient au loin la grande batisse blanche qui se trouvait devant eux. L'établissement ressemblait toujours à ces vieux pensionnats d'antan même si la réalité était tout autre. Ils étaient accompagnés de leur ami alpha Ryûnosuke Tanaka qui avait choisi de fuir avec eux comme ils avaient tous convenu. "On devrait remercier Tsukishima, fit celui-ci.

Le roux hocha la tête. Le pouvoir du blond leur avait été très utile pour l'évasion même si cela n'avait pas empêché un des gardes de lui tirer une flèche hypodermique au bras. Il l'avait enlevé mais il commençait à se sentir un peu déphasé. Heureusement que sa petite soeur avait réussi à les téléporter à temps.

Shouyou lui caressa brièvement mais avec hésitation les cheveux pour la rassurer. Il n'osait toujours pas la toucher avec ses mains tachées de...Non, il ne fallait plus y penser, cela allait bientôt être fini. "Tu veux te téléporter avec Natsu et moi?, demanda-t-il à Tanaka d'une voix un peu lasse.

\- Non, je vais voir comment va ma soeur et je vais chercher Noya, répondit Tanaka, il n'est toujours pas revenu et si ce que Take-chan m'a dit par télépathie est vrai, le pire est à craindre."

Shouyou se rembrunit. On avait assigné une mission à Noya-san il y a deux semaines de cela et s'il n'était pas retourné à l'institut, cela voulait dire qu'il avait fui. Ce qui était très dangereux. "Kageyama n'est toujours pas rentré, lui non plus, déclara le roux. Cela dit, on lui avait assigné une mission la veille.

La fatigue se fit de plus en plus sentir. "Natsu, on va..."

Une odeur très forte les submergea et l'immeuble qui se trouvait en face d'eux se recouvrit subitement de ronces et de lierres. "Oh non..." Shouyou s'appréta à courir mais il s'écroula sur ses jambes, les sédatifs commençant à faire effet. Natsu se précipita vers lui. "Grand frère, ça va?"

Tanaka posa une main sur son épaule. "On doit partir Hinata, tu sais que c'est la seule solution pour nous sauver tous."

Le roux hocha doucement la tête, frustré à l'idée de laisser ses amis souffrir. Natsu s'accrocha à lui. "On va y aller Natsu. Bonne chance, Tanaka-san.", ajouta-t-il à Ryû avant que sa soeur ne les téléporte.

Natsu et son frère se retrouvèrent dans une impasse, sur un sol recouvert de neige.

Il faisait froid et la petite fille s'inquiétait pour son grand frère, même si les basses températures ne lui faisaient rien. Celui-ci s'était endormi. La petite rousse s'en voulut. C'était de sa faute si Shouyou était dans cet état, il l'avait protégée lorsqu'il lui avait enlevé les menottes qui retenaient leurs pouvoirs. Un garde les avait repérés, il avait tiré sur le roux qui s'était interposé mais il fut vite neutralisé.

Comment allait-elle faire pour l'aider? Elle réfléchit. Son grand frère lui avait dit qu'elle était ce qu'on appelait une omega et qu'elle pouvait discerner les gentils des méchants grâce à leurs odeurs. La petite fille se focalisa alors sur celles qui étaient autour d'elle. Deux odeurs qui lui étaient étrangement familières. Natsu se téléporta donc vers deux hommes. Elle demanda à celui qui paraissait le plus gentil :

"Pouvez-vous aider mon grand frère, monsieur?"

Shouyou sentit la main qui tenait la sienne bouger, il se raidit. "Tu es réveillé?" Koutarou regarda le jeune omega. Il l'avait observé pendant qu'il dormait et trouvait qu'il était bien le grand frère de la petite, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et sa petite bouille mignonne lui donnait envie de le caliner.

Néanmoins, la tristesse qu'il voyait dans ses yeux d'ambre lui fit mal au coeur. Pour une raison étrange, Koutarou n'aimait pas le voir si malheureux. Par contre, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient toujours plongés dans le noir. Ah, zut! Il se leva pour allumer la chambre. "Voilà."

Bokuto le rejoignit à son chevet. "Ne t'en fais pas pour ta soeur, elle dort dans la chambre de mon ami Akaashi et lui dort dans le canapé du salon."

Shouyou hocha la tête en soupirant de soulagement. Natsu était bien hors de danger. "Je m'appelle Koutarou Bokuto au fait, fit-il en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, et toi, c'est quoi ton nom, petit?

Le roux fut tout abasourdi par l'attitude énergie du plus grand même si la main sur ses cheveux était agréablement rassurante.

"Shouyou Hinata."

Koutarou-san.

Bokuto s'arrêta net. Cette voix, c'était la même qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve. Celle qui crait son nom. Non, je dois me tromper. Shouyou se demandait ce qu'il avait. "Euh, tout va bien?"

Ah mince. Je divague encore.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Koutarou en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête, au fait, ta soeur nous a demandé de vous aider. Vous avez fui un alpha qui vous pourchassait, c'est ça?"

Non, c'est pire.

Il était vrai que les omegas souffraient de l'oppression de certains alphas, encore plus s'ils possédaient des pouvoirs. Entre ces types et certains instituts comme celui d'où il venait, c'était un peu comme la peste et le cholera. Ses mains serrèrent les draps. Il devait retrouver Takeda-san à tout prix.

Des bras l'enlacèrent à sa grande surprise. Koutarou l'avait serré contre lui mu par une impulsion. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, aussi triste, son léger parfum reflétant une grande détresse. Même s'il le connaissait à peine, il souhaitait le protéger. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, mais je ferai tout pour vous protéger ta soeur et toi. Vous êtes le bienvenu ici."

Shouyou se sentit bien tout contre cet alpha. Son parfum le réconfortait aussi, il eut un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt. Si Natsu et lui restaient ici, Bokuto-san risquait d'être en danger. Malgré cela, il se laissa aller contre le torse, frottant doucement sa joue contre celui-ci. "Merci, Bokuto-san.", murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir de nouveau, apaisé par cette douce odeur.

Koutarou s'allongea à coté de lui après avoir éteint la lumière. Il contempla de nouveau le roux en lui caressant légèrement la joue. C'était la première décision qu'il prenait sans l'aval de Akaashi et au fond, il stressait quant à la réaction de son ami mais bon, Hinata et sa soeur avaient besoin d'aide et c'était son devoir d'alpha de veiller sur eux.


	3. Hitoka Yachi et Kiyoko Shimizu

Hitoka suivit distraitement les cours. Deux de ses amies, des alphas, avaient envie de visiter l'immeuble désaffecté situé non loin du lycée et elles l'avaient suppliée de venir avec elles. La jeune blonde n'avait pas souhaité venir mais elle fut quand même curieuse. Hitoka sortit donc avec elles après les cours. Pour être franche, la blonde n'aimait pas trainé avec ces filles qui critiquaient sans cesse les autres et se préoccupaient à lancer des rumeurs sans fondement pour ternir les réputations des personnes qu'elles n'aimaient pas. De plus, sous prétexte qu'elles étaient des alphas, se prenaient pour les reines de l'établissement.

Hitoka les suivait simplement pour se fondre dans la masse. Elle était une omega, certes mais elle avait promis à sa mère de cacher ses pouvoirs même si ceux-ci auraient été utiles dans cette situation. Que l'on était alpha, beta ou omega, le sort de ceux possédant des capacités hors normes était le même : les instituts qui s'occupaient d'eux envoyaient en général un agent et une personne à qui possédait le pouvoir de manipulation mémorielle (qu'ils nommaient péjorativement effaceur) pour effacer le souvenir de la personne qu'ils récupéraient de la mémoire des membres de la famille de celle-ci afin d'éviter qu'un parent ne se mette à les rechercher.

Sa mère travaillait dans un de ces instituts. Elle lui avait expliqué que si certains étaient réglementaires et aidaient les personnes possédant des pouvoirs, d'autres abusaient de leurs fonctions. Toujours était-il que la jeune fille faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se faire repérer, elle ne voulait pas que sa mère l'oublie.

Elles arrivèrent devant le batiment en ruines. L'aspect pensionnat lui donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien institut. " Allez, Yachi, entre." La blonde se retourna. Elle comprit ce que les filles voulaient faire d'elle. Elle tréssaillit. "Cela te permettra d'affronter tes peurs, toi qui stresse pour un rien, déclara une autre, un sourire sournous aux lèvres. Hitoka sentit l'odeur de domination de l'alpha qui venait de parler.

Cette fille voulait la dominer, c'était certain, et l'autre aussi d'ailleurs. "Prête pour la chasse?, murmura-t-elle à son amie. Il faut que je m'échappe de là. La blonde regarda la batisse derrière elle avant de courir pour se réfugier à l"intérieur du batîment. Il fallait trouver une salle où se cacher et vite.

"Yachiii, où es-tuuuu?" La voix de l'alpha résonnait dans le couloir comme un echo sinistre. Hitoka tremblait, elle voulut calmer cette alpha mais si elle utilisait son pouvoir maintenant, non seulement elle serait découverte et elle risquait d'être envoyée à l'institut mais aussi son odeur risquerait de la faire repérer facilement. Les omegas avaient tendance d'émettre plus de phéromones dans ce genre de situation.

Le couloir où elle était fut plongé dans l'obscurité, la lueur du coucher de soleil traversait les fenêtres aux vitres brisées. Hitoka trembla. On avait beau être en hiver, il faisait extrêmement froid. "Hitokaaa, viens-là que je te réchauffe.", fit l'autre alpha.

L'odeur de domination se rapprochait de plus en plus. Les deux étaient perceptibles maintenant. La blonde se dépêcha de trouver une salle où se cacher. Une attira son attention, de la glace semblait sortir de sous la porte et un parfum étrange émanait d'elle, une odeur d'intimidation, on dirait. Hitoka rentra donc dans celle-ci et s'enferma.

Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.

Toute la salle semblait être prise par la glace, des stalectites trônaient au plafond et ces murs irisés étaient jolis à voir, s'il ne faisait pas aussi froid.

Une jeune femme était allongée dans un lit de cristal, simplement vêtue d'une chemise blanche, ses longs cheveux noirs épars sur ses fines épaules, elle était fine et pourtant, une grande force semblait émaner d'elle. Hitoka la trouvait magnifique, d'une beauté aussi froide que la glace présente dans la pièce.

Les odeurs de domination étaient toutes proches.

"Ah." La blonde chercha un endroit où se planquer quand une main glacée attrapa son bras, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Kiyoko ouvrit les yeux, alertée par les odeurs de domination qu'elle sentait.

L'absence de lunettes rendait sa vue floue pourtant, elle arrivait à distinguer la courte chevelure blonde et l'uniforme gris de la jeune fille qui était à coté d'elle.

Par contre, elle ne possédait pas une odeur d'alpha mais plutôt une agréable odeur d'omega, toute fleurie.

Tout d'abord, il fallait éloigner les nuisibles sans avoir recours à la cryokinésie. Hitoka sentit le parfum d'intimidation de la femme à coté devenir suffisamment fort pour faire fuir ses assaillantes. "Euuh, merci, fit-elle à l'inconnue qui s'assit. Elle avait l'impression de perdre dans ses yeux bleus-gris.

Kiyoko, de son coté, réfléchit à la situation sans mot dire. Mis à part cette jeune fille et les deux alphas, elle ne sentait personne d'autres. Il y avait peut-être des bétas dans le batiment mais si cette lycéenne était rentrée aussi facilement, cela voulait dire que l'institut était vide. Après tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, cela ne l'étonnait pas.

Par contre, il fallait qu'elle sorte de cet endroit. Cet institut abritait ou plutôt avait abrité des personnes qui, comme elle, ne maitrisaient pas totalement leurs pouvoirs.

Des personnes dangereuses.

Et celles-ci étaient en liberté maintenant.

Par sa faute.

Hitoka regardait la jeune femme, elle n'osait pas parler à cette femme alpha qui l'intimidait un peu. "Quel est ton nom?" Elle sursauta à l'écoute de cette voix douce mais un peu froide. "Hi-Hitoka Yachi, madame."

Kiyoko réfléchit. Elle pouvait très bien manipuler la mémoire de cette fille. Après tout, elle faisait partie des effaceurs mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. "Hitoka-chan, démanda-t-elle, peux-tu m'héberger chez toi un temps?" Dès qu'elle aurait repéré où sont les autres, elle partirait les arrêter si jamais ils étaient devenus hors de contrôle.

La blonde, de son coté, fut en plein dilemme. Elle n'allait pas laisser cette pauvre femme toute seule dans cet endroit isolé et elle se demandait pourquoi elle se trouvait ainsi dans un institut vide. Hitoka déglutit. Mais que va dire maman dans tout ça?

Bon, cette ravissante inconnue lui avait sauvé la vie ou plutôt sa virginité et sa mère bossait souvent dans l'institut où elle avait été assignée donc, elle ne serait pas beaucoup là. "C-C'est d'accord."fit Yachi en tremblotant. Kiyoko se rapprocha d'elle, ce qui lui fit peur. La blonde essayait de se protéger avec ses bras. Aaah, faites qu'elle ne me tue pas. La jeune femme lui prit doucement la main, cela l'apaisa un peu. Tiens, elle est devenue plus chaude. "Merci, Hitoka-chan. fit Kiyoko avec un petit sourire, je m'appelle Kiyoko Shimizu et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal."

En effet, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une alpha qui aimait dominer mais elle l'intimidait quand même. "En-enchantée, Shimizu-san.", bafouilla la jeune fille blonde tout en se demandant dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée.


	4. Wakatoshi Ushijima et Tooru Oikawa/Hajime Iwaizumi et Satori Tendou :

La ville semblait morne dans le froid hivernal et pourtant, Wakatoshi continuait à contempler les gens qui marchaient dehors. Ils semblaient si heureux. Les alphas n'avait aucun désir de domination et aidaient les omegas, les betas étaient aussi contents, tout le monde avait l'air de vivre en harmonie.

S'ils savaient.

L'alpha avançait les bras chargés des sacs de courses bien que pour lui, cela ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

Quelques semaines s'étaient passées depuis l'incident causé par Kiyoko Shimizu, et Wakatoshi avait réussi à s'échapper de l'institut en emmenant Oikawa avec lui. Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres. L'endroit où il avait vécu lui avait fait penser davantage à un laboratoire qu'à un centre de réadaptation pour personnes possédant des dons hors normes. Cela dit, certains étaient bien pire à ce qu'il parait. Au moins, ils étaient libres maintenant et Wakatoshi avait d'autres plans en tête.

L'alpha arriva devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement où il vivait maintenant. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage, ignorant la boite aux lettres dans le hall, sachant que Oikawa et lui s'étaient installés ici clandestinement, se dissimulant de manière à ce qu'aucun agent ne les trouve. Ceux-ci possédaient une variante du pouvoir de télélocalisation, pouvant repérer assez vite les détenteurs de pouvoirs.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit sur un appartement ne comportant que le strict nécessaire, le canapé où il dormait, le frigidaire où il entreposait sa nourriture, le congélateur étant réservé à celle de Oikawa. Il posa les sacs et entra dans une chambre qui ne comportait qu'un lit médicalisé où y "dormait" un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur chocolat dont la peau d'une paleur extrême allait de paire avec les draps qui le recouvraient et les vêtements qu'il portait.

Un fin poignet était relié à un tube où les nutriments nécessaires arrivaient dans son corps par transfusion. Wakatoshi regardait la pochette en plastique pour vérifier si elle était vide et fut soulagé que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il contemplait ensuite la personne allongée. Oikawa était d'une grande beauté, il ne le niait pas et son pouvoir amplifiait malgré lui ce fait. Sa peau devenue albâtre et ses yeux marrons de plus en plus vitreux lui rappelait ces jolies poupées de porcelaine qu'il s'était mis à collectionner lorsqu'il était à l'institut. Tellement belles figées dans le temps, tellement pures dans leur froideur et tellement fragiles aussi.

Oikawa était devenu sa poupée à lui.

Cependant cette magnifiscence avait été souillée par la marque qu'il portait à son cou. A chaque fois qu'il se mettait à humer le doux parfum de violette de l'omega, il pouvait en déceler une autre légèrement plus prononcée, plus fraiche et plus boisée. Celle de l'alpha qui l'avait marqué. Un alpha indigne de sa splendeur.

Wakatoshi posa une main sur le torse d'Oikawa, la respiration de celui-ci se faisait calme, un peu ténue. Il usa de son pouvoir. Des yeux chocolats s'écarquillèrent. Wakatoshi pouvait voir la souffrance transparaissant dans son regard, de la tristesse aussi. Pourquoi se sentait-il mal? Il l'avait libéré, non?

"Je fais ça pour le bien de tous et pour le tien aussi, déclara simplement Wakatoshi en retirant sa main, et puis je t'ai libéré de celui qui te faisait souffrir, tu seras en paix, maintenant, il lui caressa la joue, appréciant la texture lisse, je vais te laisser dormir Oikawa."

Tooru regarda la figure trouble partir. Lors de l'évasion, Ushiwaka avait réussi à l'emprisonner et l'avait abruti aux sédatifs tout en faisant en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Même s'il était nourri par intraveineuse, il se sentait encore faible. Le brun se sentait aussi vidé, ce qui était normal vu que cet alpha taré avait usé de son pouvoir d'amplification pour accroitre le sien. Il crut en savoir la raison et c'était bien pathétique.

Ses pensées se tournaient vers son partenaire.

Hajime.

Celui-ci s'inquiétait encore, et ce sentiment frisait de nouveau la folie, il le sentait.

Oui, Iwa-chan avait tendance à être un poil trop possessif. Il se souvint du nombre de fois où il l'avait sequestré dans sa chambre à l'institut, l'enchainant à son lit.

Je vais encore m'inquiéter pour toi si je ne le fais pas. Tu le sais pourtant, que de te voir avec les autres me cause du souci. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent te faire.

Il pouvait être aussi un peu brutal, comme lorsqu'il l'avait forcé à vomir de simples gâteaux préparés par une de leurs compagnons d'infortune.

Tu as encore mangé ce qu'a fait Shimizu, recrache-le, je t'ai dit de ne pas accepter les choses des autres quand je ne suis pas là...Tu ne vois pas que je m'inquiète pour toi?

Bien entendu, Ushiwaka le savait et il avait fait en sorte de l'éloigner de lui lorsque Shimizu avait gelé l'institut malgré elle. La voix de Hajime était cependant perceptible grâce à leur lien, sa détresse aussi.

Tooru, Tooru, où es-tu? Je sais que tu n'es pas mort, réponds-moi! Je..., la voix se fit plus chevrotante, je ne te ferai plus mal, je ne t'enfermerai plus, je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux, promis. S'il te plait, Tooru, réponds-moi.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux du brun, mêlant la tristesse de son partenaire et la sienne. Si seulement il pouvait le faire, il lui aurait dit où il était mais Ushiwaka était trop fort et les sédatifs firent qu'il n'eut plus la force ne serait-ce que de communiquer en pensée.

Satori se concentra à lire les pensées des passants autour de lui. Apparemment, personne n'avait vu, ni croisé de personnes bizarres. La neige avait arrêté de tomber, ce qui n'empêchait pas le froid de régner. Le roux décida alors de rentrer à l'hotel où Hajime-kun et lui avaient pris refuge. Il pouvait remercier son pouvoir de persuasion pour ça.

Satori salua le réceptionniste avant de se diriger vers une petite chambre où son compagnon d'infortune dormait. Il pouvait voir le corps de celui-ci trembler légèrement, signe de son extrême nervosité. L'omega prit alors un pot de glace au chocolat qu'il avait acheté récemment dans le frigidaire et détacha la cuillère en plastique colée au couvercle pour ensuite l'ouvrir et déguster allègrement la crême glacée en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils de la pièce.

Satori avait réussi à calmer Hajime-kun mais pour combien de temps? L'alpha pouvait être extrêmement dangereux dans son instabilité et seul Tooru-kun pouvait complètement l'apaiser. Il connaissait le plan de Wakatoshi-kun, bien entendu mais cela n'était pas la meilleure solution.

Il lâcha un soupir.

Si la vie dans ce "labo" avait légèrement affecté le mental de Tooru-kun, Kiyoko-chan et lui, elle avait par contre ravagé les esprits de Hajime-kun et de Wakatoshi-kun. Pour cette seule raison, il fallait retrouver ce dernier au plus vite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou pour ce chapitre. Concernant le caractère d'Iwaizumi, je me suis inspirée d'un doujin IwaOi du cercle Fox-Trap appelé Death Disco. Je ne suis pas fan des histoires avec yandere mais dans celui-là, non seulement, c'est Iwaizumi qui l'est (ce qui change un peu) mais surtout il n'est presque pas OOC dedans


	5. Tetsurou Kuroo et Daichi Sawamura/ Kenma Kozume et Morisuke Yaku :

"Voilà, tenez votre café.

\- Merci, Kuroo."

Tetsurou donna la tasse de café au client assis au comptoir avant d'essuyer les verres et les ranger sous le comptoir. Tout le monde venait se réchauffer au bar à cause du froid de l'hiver et il passait son temps à préparer des cafés ou des chocolats chauds. Cela dit, il préférait ça que de retourner à l'institut faire son boulot d'effaceur.

Il avait réussi à fuir sa prison en compagnie de son partenaire alpha. Kenma, par contre, avait refusé de les suivre, jugeant son pouvoir trop dangereux pour aller dehors. Le noiraud se demandait distraitement comme allaient Bokuto et Akaashi.

Ses amis d'enfance avaient été transférés très jeunes dans un autre institut en raison d'un manque d'effectifs. Akaashi fut ainsi très vite formé à sa fonction d'effaceur alors que Bokuto était devenu un agent, ce genre de fonctions n'avait pas d'âge défini et il y avait toujours un surveillant plus âgé qui les accompagnait au cas où.

Tetsurou en avait des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Takeda-san qui avait travaillé là-bas et apparemment, eux aussi avaient réussi à fuir de leur prison. "Je vais faire en sorte de démanteler l'institut où j'ai été assigné, lui avait-il expliqué, il devient beaucoup trop dangereux et de cette manière, je pourrai aussi dénoncer l'absurdité de la présence des agents et des effaceurs."

Un but noble que Tetsurou et Daichi partageaient également. Le directeur de l'institut où ils avaient été placés, Nekomata était quelqu'un de très ouvert, ne prenant que des personnes aux pouvoirs potentiellement dangereux. Il se demandait même si celui-ci avait fait exprès de les faire partir.

En tous cas, Daichi et lui oeuvraient pour Takeda maintenant sous couverture. Ils cherchaient les personnes susceptibles d'être envoyées aux instituts et les emmenaient en lieu sûr, le temps que le professeur mit son plan au point. Tetsurou voulut chercher Bokuto et Akaashi pour les rallier à leur cause mais étrangement, Daichi n'arrivait pas à les localiser.

Normalement, un agent gardait le "canal" crée à partir du pouvoir de télélocalisation ouvert pour avoir la possibilité de communiquer avec les autres agents cependant celui de Bokuto était fermé. Tetsurou se demandait bien pourquoi et cela l'inquiétait.

Le noiraud continua de travailler jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit où il ferma l'établissement.

La voix inquiète de Daichi résonna dans sa tête.

Cela a été ton travail, Tetsurou? Tu n'as pas trop fatigué?

Je vais bien Daichi, le rassura en pensée Tetsurou, et ne t'inquiète pas. J'arrive." Ils vivaient non loin d'ici de toute façon.

Je suis en train de préparer le diner, ce soir c'est ragoût.

D'accord, j'ai hâte d'y goûter.

L'omega se dirigea donc dans un immeuble situé dans sur le trottoir d'en face et ouvrit la porte située au rez-de-chaussée, près des boites à lettres. Daichi travaillait ici en tant que concierge dans le bâtiment.

Tetsurou ouvrit donc la porte où une bonne odeur de ragoût planait dans l'air, le son d'une télévision en marche retentit et il se sentit bien d'emblée en ressentant la douce chaleur humaine émanant de son foyer. "Mmmm, ça sent bon, fit -il en enlevant ses chaussures pendant que son partenaire le rejoignit sur le seuil.

\- Je vais t'aider, déclara Daichi en lui enlevant son manteau, le diner est servi donc on peut passer à table."

Tetsurou hocha la tête en lui embrassant la joue. Il partit ensuite dans la salle à manger après avoir enfilé ses chaussons et s'assit pendant que Daichi leur servait le repas. "C'est délicieux, déclara le noiraud après en avoir pris une bouchée.

\- Tu n'as pas de nausées?, lui demanda Daichi d'une voix inquiète en lui prenant doucement la main.

\- Non, ça va. Je vais pouvoir tout manger."

Daichi fut soulagé de l'entendre dire ça. Son partenaire n'arrêtait pas de régurgiter la moindre nourriture qu'il avalait ces derniers temps et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter même si ces symptomes étaient normaux pour un omega dans cette situation. Il stressait rien que d'y penser.

"Je vais bien Daichi, insista Tetsurou en ressentant la nervosité de l'alpha, et je ne suis pas fait en sucre non plus.

\- Je le sais Tetsurou mais c'est normal que je m'inquiète, non?"

Il se leva pour enlacer amoureusement Tetsurou et lui caresser affectueusement le ventre. "Je tiens à ce que notre enfant et toi soient en bonne santé."

C'était aussi pour cette raison que Tetsurou et lui avaient décidé de partir de l'institut et d'assister Takeda-san. Tous deux ne souhaitaient pas que leur enfant à naitre puisse vivre avec une pression pareille car il y avait de fortes chances qu'il héritàt soit du pouvoir de vérité de Tetsurou, soit de la géokinésie de Daichi.

Les infos de la télévision étaient en train de vanter les mérites d'une ville où tout le monde vivait en harmonie, alpha, beta et omega et que les autres devraient prendre exemple pour régler les problèmes de discrimination.

Daichi se raidit. Cela n'était pas normal, un pouvoir était à l'oeuvre. "Je sais à que tu penses Daichi, fit Tetsurou en lui embrassant tendrement la joue, mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment et puis celui ou celle qui est responsable de ça ne fait rien de mal.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Daichi en lui embrassant le front, je vais finir de manger avant que cela ne refroidisse."

Ils continuèrent de déguster le diner dans un silence confortable, même si Daichi s'efforçait de garder une attitude calme, de peur que Tetsurou ne remarque ce qu'il lui cachait. Il n'osait pas dire à son partenaire que Kozume s'était évadé. Cela ne serait pas bon pour lui et leur enfant. Le brun enquêterait seul, de son coté.

Kenma marchait doucement en faisant en sorte de ne percuter personne. Il avait besoin de sortir de l'institut pour ne pas devenir fou, son pouvoir s'amplifiant davantage. L'omega prit refuge dans une impasse où personne ne le remarquerait. Il se recroquevilla en tremblant légèrement. Sa manipulation des peurs d'autrui avait toujours été son cauchemar, il avait du mal à le controler et la moindre personne qui le touchait s'en retrouvait immédiatement tétanisée, ses pires frayeurs prenant vie avant de sombrer dans la folie.

Pourtant, il ne supportait plus ces murs d'un blanc uniforme et cette vaghe odeur de chloroforme. Nekomata-san n'était pas en faute bien sûr, il ne faisait que suivre les directives mais certains médecins avaient voulu exploiter son potentiel autrement ce qui avait été pour lui une parfaite occasion pour s'enfuir. Il aurait du suivre Kuro mais comme il savait que son ami attendait un enfant, il ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennui.

Un homme s'approcha, incertain, le regardant avec inquiétude. Kenma se recroquevilla encore plus, fermant ses yeux.

Non. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir quelqu'un de nouveau. Partez.

"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal." Une main effleura ses cheveux. Non, ne me touchez pas, vous allez...

"Quel est ton nom?"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Hein?

Deux yeux marrons le fixaient avec bienveillance, un sourire rassurant tentait de le réconforter, son odeur un peu épicée montrait qu'il était un alpha en dépit de son apparence qui, elle, faisait très omega et, le plus étrange, son pouvoir ne marchait pas sur lui. Cependant, il entendait une réponse. "Kenma Kozume, murmurait-il à voix basse.

\- Moi, c'est Morisuke Yaku, répondit l'inconnu en lui prenant la main, je vais t'emmener chez moi, comme ça, tu pourras te réchauffer un peu. C'est dangereux de rester dehors par ce froid."

Kenma fut étonné de la gentillesse de cet alpha à qui il n'avait rien demandé mais la chaleur qui émanait de sa main le réconfortait.

Yaku, de son coté, s'étonnait de son impulsivité. Il avait été attiré par le parfum de fraises sauvages emanant de cet omega mais aussi par la tristesse de son regard qu'il aimerait effacer. Vu son attitude craintive, le pauvre avait dû être envoyé dans un institut.

Lui-même avait eu de la chance d'avoir été épargné, son pouvoir d'annulation avait été très utile pour se camoufler et ne pas se faire repérer par les agents. Néanmoins, il avait l'intuition que sa rencontre avec cet omega, Kenma, l'avait indirectement plongé dans une histoire bien compliquée. Bah, il verrait ça dès qu'il en serait plus sur celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son protégé.


	6. Ryûnosuke Tanaka et Chikara Ennoshita/ Yû Nishinoya et Asahi Azumane :

Saeko Tanaka finit le dernier service avant de dire au revoir à son patron qui s'occupait de la fermeture. La nuit semblait plus sombre et plus calme avec ce temps enneigé, plus triste aussi. La blonde regarda son téléphone portable en se dirigeant chez elle, son appartement se situant dans le quartier voisin. Aki avait laissé un message en lui disant que cela allait bien de son coté et il lui proposait un petit rendez-vous en amoureux ce week-end. Saeko sourit en lui donnant son accord.

Son petit ami n'avait pas la forme ces derniers temps, il avait l'air un peu déphasé. Aki lui avait expliqué que c'était peut-être des réminiscences de mémoire et, que si c'était le cas, Saeko lui avait fait promettre de ne pas en référencer les instituts.

Il arrivait à des personnes de se souvenir malgré le pouvoir des effaceurs et dans ces situations-là, les instituts intervenaient pour renforcer l'amnésie, ce qui pouvait entrainer de graves séquelles et cela, elle ne le souhaitait pas à Aki, ni à personne. Elle-même ne se souvenait plus de sa famille, étant placée à l'institut tardivement, à l'âge de seize ans. En tant qu'alpha, elle avait pris soin des plus jeunes et elle avait fait la connaissance d'Akiteru (qu'elle nommait Aki), un omega ayant le même âge qu'elle.

Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés et ils avaient fait en sorte de bien contrôler leurs pouvoirs afin de s'en sortir. Cependant, Aki fut sorti le premier et elle était partie de l'institut quelques années plus tard. La blonde avait réussi à le retrouver grâce à son odeur, douce et réconfortante, de romarin et depuis, ils sortaient ensemble même si elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'ils passent par la case mariage.

Saeko arriva devant sa petite maison et se dépêcha de rentrer pour retirer sa doudoune et ses bottes pour ensuite allumer le chauffage. Si la maison aurait possédé une cheminée, la blonde aurait usé de son pouvoir. "Déjà que j'houpille mon frère pour..."

Elle se tut.

Depuis quand avait-elle un frère? Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans aucune raison, elle les essuya rageusement, frustrée de ne pas comprendre. Elle en discuterait avec Aki.

Ryûnosuke se fit violence pour ne pas frapper à la porte d'entrée. A quoi cela servirait? Sa soeur ne se souvenait plus de lui. Les instituts séparaient souvent les frères et les soeurs trop agées de leurs cadets et effaçaient la mémoire des aînés. Hinata avait été une exception du fait que Natsu et lui avaient été envoyés à l'institut très jeunes et donc ils étaient jugés inoffensifs.

Take-chan lui avait donné l'adresse de son lieu de travail ainsi que celle de son domicile et il fut content de la voir en pleine forme. Il l'avait observée lorsqu'elle servait les plats aux clients et il avait été heureux de la voir sourire. L'alpha partit quand une odeur l'alerta.

Sucrée et légèrement amère, avec une petite note de noisette, elle commençait à se disperser. Ryûnosuke se précipita vers la source de cette odeur et y vit un homme, aux courts cheveux bruns, dans une impasse encerclée par des alphas en rut. "Allez, on sait que tu vas être en chaleur, alors tu te laisses fair..." Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il reçut un coup de pied dans les fesses. "Quoi!?"

Chikara regardait l'homme qui était arrivé. Son odeur d'alpha un brin piquante le réconfortait et lui rappelait aussi énormément quelqu'un. Les autres alphas s'apprêtaient à charger celui qui avait attaqué leur pote quand une flamme sortit de la main de ce dernier. "Merde, il a des pouvoirs et il les maitrise en plus.

-Eh oui!, déclara fièrement Ryû bien que cela ne fut pas tout à fait vrai, sa maitrise étant loin d'être parfaite, vous savez ce que cela veut dire.

\- D-D'acord, on se casse."

Chikara se leva en le regardant éteindre la flamme de la main. "Merci, Tanaka." Celui-ci se retourna en arquant un sourcil. Il connaissait cet omega? Il ne l'avait pas vu à l'institut pourtant, une minute..."C'est toi, Ennoshita?"

Le brun lui répondit par un petit sourire. Ennoshita était son ami d'enfance avant que Saeko et lui furent capturés par des agents. "Oui, c'est moi. Cela fait un bail, pas vrai?

\- Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps?, lui demanda Ryûnosuke en le serrant dans ses bras, j'avais peur que tu sois envoyé dans un institut, toi aussi."

Chikara lui rendit son étreinte. "Mon pouvoir fait peur aux effaceurs donc ils m'évitent comme la peste." Ryûnosuke rompit son étreinte en souriant. Ennoshita avait pu déceler facilement qu'il allait être un alpha et lui-même un omega quand ils étaient petits mais il possédait surtout le pouvoir de réflexion, au point qu'il s'était mis à le surnommer l'homme-miroir.

"L'institut où on t'avait amené t'a libéré?, lui demanda l'omega.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Tanaka dont la mine se rembrunit, je suis à la recherche d'un ami en fuite et c'est une chance que je t'ai croisé. J'aurai besoin de ton aide.

\- Tu m'expliqueras en chemin et merci de m'avoir sauvé des griffes de ces alphas.

\- C'est normal." Ils marchèrent tous les deux pendant que Tanaka lui raconta son histoire, que Chikara trouva bien triste. Il décida de mettre tout en oeuvre pour l'aider. L'alpha qui était près de lui était son premier amour après tout.

Asahi ferma la boutique de fleurs en chantonnant. Beaucoup de monde achetait des bulbes de plantes vivaces en ce moment et il fut content de voir que les affaires continuaient de marcher en plein hiver.

L'hopital ne l'avait pas appelé pour lui demander son aide donc il pouvait rentrer se reposer tranquillement. Le brun regarda sur son doigt la petite blessure causée par une épine de rose qui disparut aussitôt qu'il l'effleura car Asahi, en plus d'être un omega, ce qui ne se voyait pas à cause de son physique imposant qui le vieillissait d'ailleurs, possédait le pouvour de guérison et pas seulement les blessures physiques, celles du coeur aussi bien que pour ce don-là, il y avait aussi une contrepartie, celle de recevoir la souffrance intérieure de la personne lors du processus de guérison.

Ainsi, s'il aidait les hopitaux pour des cas graves, il utilisait son pouvoir avec parcimonie. De plus, il avait toujours réussi à le cacher, en suivant le conseil de ses parents afin de ne pas finir dans un institut. Le brun en était là à sa reflexion lorsqu'il traversa la ruelle qui menait à son appartement. Des corps gisaient sous la neige, la peau brûlée. Asahi ressentit des petits picotements sur sa peau.

L'air était chargé d'électricité statique.

Il commença à avoir peur. Qui pouvait bien faire ça? Une odeur planait insidieusement, une douce odeur de caramel dont l'amertume attestait de son but.

Elle servait à dominer.

Pendant ce temps, Yû se baladait sur les toits non loin en savourant la douce sensation des flocons de neige sur sa peau. Son odeur de domination avait tendance à rendre les alphas un peu trop agressifs que cela ne tienne. Un petit coup de jus, et puis voilà.

Et puis, cela ne changeait pas des missions qu'il faisait. Tuer, tuer, encore tuer, toujours tuer mais avec classe bien sûr. Dommage que Shouyou ne soit pas là, il se serait éclaté...Ou pas, tuer avait plus tendance à le rendre plus triste qu'autre chose. Pourtant, c'était amusant de voir ces corps tomber à coups de Rolling Thunder.

Tiens, ça sentait la cerise.

Comme les batons de glace dont il avait l'habitude de manger même si son parfum préféré restait celui du cola.

Asahi tréssaillit. L'odeur se rapprochait, il courut jusqu'à l'immeuble où qe trouvait son appartement quand quelqu'un lui tomba dessus. Un alpha plus petit que lui dont les yeux noisettes semblaient être plongés dans un sombre délire. "Ton odeur me plait, répondit-il en reniflant son cou, on ne dirait pas que tu es un omega vu ta stature mais cela me donne encore plus envie de te dominer."

Asahi tremblait. Il pouvait très bien s'échapper mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Cet alpha pouvait très bien le tuer en un claquement de doigt. Une langue lécha son cou :"Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas en chaleur, je t'aurais pris et marqué, murmura son assaillant, et ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit-il en lui parsement sa joue de baisers moites, je ne vais pas t'électrocuter, tu me plais trop." Oh oui, cet omega lui plaisait, il avait l'air si soumis et tellement fragile."Je m'appelle Yû Nishinoya en fait et toi? Quel est ton nom?"

Asahi déglutit devant ces yeux noisettes si effrayants. Pourtant, il pouvait y déceler une grande douleur : "Asahi Azumane."

Grand sourire empreints de folie. "Asahi, c'est mignon, tout comme toi, il lui lécha la joue, Asahi, à partir de maintenant, tu es à moi, d'accord?"

Le brun hocha la tête en tremblant encore plus, sachant pertinemment ce qui risquait de se passer s'il disait non.

Yû serra le plus grand contre lui, riant légèrement d'une manière triste et dérangeante. Au fond de lui, il avait mal et pourtant, ce parfum de cerise lui faisait du bien, cela l'apaisait. Peut-être, oui, peut-être retrouverait -il son humanité perdue.


	7. Des ombres revanchardes

Koutarou regardant un moment les livres d'enfant à sa portée, les sourcils froncés. Lequel pourrait plaire à la petite Natsu? Il en était à son dilemme quand son patron arriva. "Bokuto, il y a des clients qui attendent.

\- Ah, mince! J'y vais."

Konoha soupira en le regardant se diriger vers la caisse. Il fallait toujours qu'il fut derrière lui.

Keiji finit le glaçage du gateau avant de le poser la petite étagère refrigérée pour le conserver. Il fut surpris d'avoir réussi la décoration sans problème, ses pensées étant ailleurs. L'arrivée de Hinata et de sa petite soeur le troublait. Cela faisait deux jours que Bokuto avait décidé de les recueillir, pourtant, il sentait que le roux mettait de la distance entre eux et qu'il souhaitait partir.

Le noiraud avait aussi l'impression que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre Yukie à la caisse. Celle-ci bavardait tranquillement avec une cliente pendant que l'ombre derrière elle semblait se mouvoir.

L'alpha s'arrêta. Il faisait beau dehors, le froid ayant laisser place à la chaleur du soleil, la neige ayant fondue. Les ombres étaient donc facilement visibles et c'était là le problème. Une légère odeur de chèvrefeuille planait dans l'air. Hinata leur causait vraiment des ennuis. "Shirofuku, je suis désolé mais j'ai une urgence, déclara-t-il en se débarassant de son tablier, je serai là demain sans faute."

Il courut dehors sans attendre une réponse de la part de sa patronne et se dirigea rapidement vers la librairie où travaillait Bokuto. Ce dernier était en train de placer un livre dans l'étagère quand un ouvrage tomba par terre. Bizarre, il avait l'air d'être bien rangé.

Konoha étant à la remise, il était occupé à ranger les rayons. Koutarou alla le ramasser quand l'ombre du livre prit forme pour sortir du sol et prendre la forme d'une sorte de lame bien affutée qui lui coupa la peau. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? La vitre de l'entrée se brisa, de nouvelles ombres tentèrent de le transpercer quand une main prit la sienne. "Hinata?" Le roux l'aida à se lever avant de l'amener dehors avec lui. "Je suis désolé, fit-il tout en continuant à courir, c'est de ma faute." Il était sorti dès qu'il eut senti cette odeur en demandant à Natsu de rester dans l'appartement.

Koutarou qui courut avec lui ne comprenait rien mais il vit de nouveau les ombres se détacher de sol et les attaquer. Elles ne visaient pas les passants qui les regardaient curieusement mais eux. De plus, personne n'avait l'air de les voir. Un parfum de chèvrefeuille montrait que leur attaquant était un omega. L'alpha eut une idée. L'odeur d'intimidation ne marcherait pas oar contre...Il amena Hinata dans une petite ruelle avant de le porter comme une mariée. Le roux fut surpris de le voir voler. "Comme ça, l'omega nous laissera tranquille un moment."

Shouyou fut abasourdi de se voir en train de s'envoler dans les airs pourtant, cette situation lui était familière, comme s'il l'avait déjà vécu et l'odeur de Bokuto-san confirmait cette pensée. Malheureusement pour eux, les ombres les suivirent dans les airs, poussant Koutarou à atterrir jusqu'à un coin isolé. Ils s'assirent donc, coincés dans une impasse l'alpha serrant le roux contre lui, usant de sa senteur pour le rassurer. "Tout va bien, Hinata." Même si au fond, il savait que cela n'allait pas du tout. Comment allait-il faire pour le protéger? Shouyou eut un petit sourire en humant légèrement l'odeur de l'alpha avant de se dégager de son étreinte. Il allait stopper le responsable. "Je m'en occupe Bokuto-san, déclara le roux en se levant, par contre, tu va voir un peu chaud."

Les ombres arrivèdent droit sur le roux. "Hinata!" Koutarou le regarda prendre les ombrss coupantes de ses mains, les faisant saigner, avant de voir les avants-bras du plus petit irradier d'une lumière translucide. La température commençait en effet à monter en dépit du froid hivernal. "Ça suffit, Kageyama, hurla le roux, Bokuto-san n'a rien fait alors laisse-le tranquille."

Les ombres se retirèrent pour ne former qu'une seule entité. Koutarou vit un homme aux cheveux noirs plus grand que Hinata, le corps en nage. Ses yeux bleus les fixaient froidement. Sa voix, glaciale et coupante au possible. Il ne ressemblait pas à un omega et pourtant son odeur prouvait le contraire. En tous cas, il était très dangereux. "Où est Tsukishima?"

Il leva la main, faisant matérialiser des ombres à coté de lui, prêtes à attaquer le roux. Shouyou déglutit. Pourquoi demandait-il ça? Tsukishima était resté à l'institut, il aurait dû le voir normalement. "Où est Tsukishima?" Cette question faisait maintenant office d'avertissement. Le roux fut de plus en plus confus. Que s'était-il passé à l'institut en son absence?

Tobio tiqua de la langue. Normalement, Hinata aurait dû le répondre, non, il devait le protéger. Il s'appreta à lancer ses ombres lorsque quelque chose l'arrêta. Ses mouvements...Quelqu'un venait d'entre le controle. Kageyama vit son bras se baisser malgré lui. "Je te conseille de te calmer, fit une voix calme derrière lui, si tu ne veux pas que j'use de ton pouvoir contre toi."

Tobio se résigna.

Il ne pouvait rien contre ce pouvoir. Bokuto reconnut son ami qui le rejoignit pour l'aider à se lever. "Akaashi, je t'en revaudrai une." Keiji ne répondit rien, il était intrigué par la question de Kageyama. Il avait dû se passer des choses à l'institut. Tout d'abord, Hinata et sa soeur qui s'évadaient et maintenant..."Pourquoi tu nous as attaqués, Kageyama? demanda alors Hinata, et pourquoi cherches-tu Tsukishima? Il était à l'institut la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est lui qui nous a aidé à nous évader."

Tobio se mordit les lèvres face à la frustration qu'il ressentait. Hinata ne savait pas où cette sale perche était parti. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kageyama?, lui demanda Hinata en s'approchant de lui, il y a un problème à l'insti...?

\- Je retourne là-bas, déclara Tobio en se retournant, va trouver Takeda-san. Et...Désolé pour l'attaque."

Kageyama se matérialisa ensuite en une ombre fine rampante qui disparut aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas détourner Hinata de l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient tous fixer. Il réglerait son problème avec Tsukishima seul.

Shouyou s'attrista. Il se souvint de l'ensevelissement du batiment de l'institut sous des lianes de lierre et de ronces. Le roux se doutait que quelquechose était arrivé à Sugawara-san donc il n'était pas étonné que Kageyama fut en colère, c'était surtout quel lien cela avait avec Tsukishima qui le rendait perplexe. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter : "Ça va Hinata?" Le roux se rembrunit encore plus face à l'inquiétude de Bokuto-san. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit impliqué. Shouyou caressa brièvement la main qui le réconfortait, oubliant que celle-ci fut ensanglantée: "Je vais bien Bokuto-san et je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il vaut mieux que Natsu et moi partio..."

Koutarou comprit ce qu'il allait dire et c'est..."Hors de question, je t'ai dit que je te protégerai, ta soeur et toi, il retira sa main pour prendre celle du roux en dépit du sang dessus, tu m'expliqueras à la maison quel est ton problème. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider."

Shouyou ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était comme si Bokuto-san lui redonnait courage pourtant il n'osait pas lui parler de sa vie à l'institut, ni de ce qu'il y faisait. Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait qu'il était un meurtrier? Le roux commença à se rembrunir de nouveau. Un tendre baiser sur la joue le surprit. "Rentrons, Hinata."

Shouyou serra davantage la main de Bokuto-san avant de marcher avec lui, ses blessures se régénérant vite, il n'y eut que du sang séché. Akaashi les regardait avancer main dans la main en les suivant. Plus cette histoire prenait de l'ampleur, plus il se dit que ce n'était plus le moment de fuir. Le passé les rattrapait Bokuto-san et lui pour mieux les engouffrer.


	8. Tobio Kageyama et Koushi Sugawara/Keiji Akaashi et Kei Tsukishima, part 1

Kageyama errait dans le couloir jadis blanc. Il était maintenant submergé par des branches de lierre qui serpentaient les murs, métamorphosant l'albâtre asseptisé en un vert envahissant.

Tout était calme dans l'institut, bien silencieux au point de rendre l'ambiance oppressante. Tobio venait de faire son rapport au directeur avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Sugawara-san, celui qui fut la source de ce labyrinthe végétal. L'omega contemplait l'alpha endormi au milieu de toutes ces lianes qui métarmophosaient la pièce en une petite jungle étouffante. Il s'agenouilla en prenant la main inerte. "Koushi."

Tobio tremblait.

Non, il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça, si immobile. Koushi devait se réveiller. Il s'empressa de se lever pour lui embrasser la joue. Sa peau était tiède. Tant mieux... Tant mieux. Un rire franchit ses lèvres, mêlant un grand soulagement et une folie indicible. Il prit le corps assoupi de Koushi dans ses bras, enlevant les branches de lierre qui l'emprisonnaient. Koushi était son amour, sa raison de vivre, son garde-fou pour ne pas sombrer. Le noiraud lui embrassa délicatement les lèvres. "Tu vas te réveiller, Koushi, je te le promets. Même si je dois tuer Tsukishima pour ça."

Le matin était levé quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il écoutait distraitement le chant des oiseaux, savourant plutôt la chaleur dans lequel il était plongé. Cela avait été les premières chaleurs pour l'omega avec qui il était en ce moment et il n'avait pu résisté à cette odeur de thym. Il était là maintenant, à la fois contre cet être si grand et tout au fond de lui.

Si chaud et si doux, il écoutait les battements de son coeur, entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens, humait de nouveau les effluves de thym qui furent moins intenses, plus stables. Il était heureux, ainsi s'autorisa-t-il un de ses rares sourires.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas marqué?"

La question fut à la fois teintée de tristesse et de déception. Les yeux mordorés reflétaient une certaine peur, celle de n'être qu'un omega parmi tant d'autres pour lui.

Pourquoi hein? Surement parce qu'il pensait ne pas le mériter. Après tout, il l'avait fait souffrir même si c'était son travail d'effaceur qui avait voulu ça et qu'à l'époque, il était trop jeune pour se rebeller. Mais peut-être n'était-ce là qu'une simple excuse.

Keiji ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement comme durant ce jour-là. Une odeur d'oeufs brouillés le tira de ses pensées pendant que son ventre gargouilla. L'alpha se leva doucement en s'étirant. Il avait quand même pris un jour de congès pour se remettre des émotions d'hier.

L'utilisation de son pouvoir de contrôle des corps l'avait épuisé et la venue de Kageyama avait bien confirmé que quelque chose de grave se tramait. Il avait parlé de Takeda-san. Que venait faire dedans l'ancien vice-directeur de l'institut dans lequel ils s'étaient échappés, Bokuto-san et lui? Et surtout, qu'avait fait Kei pour que cet omega fut autant en colère contre lui? Allait-il bien? Etait-il en danger? L'inquiétude grandissait dans son coeur, le remors aussi. S'il était resté avec lui au lieu de fuir...Keiji sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger.

Natsu était en train de mettre les couverts pendant que Bokuto-san préparait le café et beurrait les tartines. Hinata, quant à lui, faisait cuir les oeufs brouillés. Il regardait la façon dont son ami regardait le roux. Bokuto-san semblait inquiet pourtant il décelait dans ses yeux noisettes beaucoup d'affection et quelque chose de plus fort. Et si les sentiments qu'il avait pour le roux à l'époque commençaient à refaire surface? Déjà qu'il avait des réminiscences de mémoire.

"Keiji-nii, tu vas manger?" Akaashi regarda la petite fille rousse qui le toisait de ses grands yeux, si similaires à ceux de son frère. "Oui, on va à table?"

Natsu le répondit avec un grand sourire. "Ah tu es là, Akaashi?, fit Bokuto en servant les tartines pendant que Hinata posa la poëlle, on vient de finir de préparer le petit déj'. Tu vas voir, ça va être super bon.

\- Je vais voir ça."

Le ton enjoué de Bokuto-san sonnait faux et Hinata semblait extrêmement silencieux. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux deux? Le roux leur servit à tous les oeufs brouillés avant d'avoir un malaise. "Que...?"

Bokuto se précipita vers lui, posant la main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. "Hinata, ça...?"...avant de se sentir mal à son tour. "Bokuto-san!" Akaashi se leva, il sentit un changement de vibration dans l'air et pourtant il..."J'ai...sommeil, fit la voix ensommeillée de Natsu qui ferma les yeux aussitôt, la tête se posant sur ses petits bras croisés

\- Nat...su."Hinata n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre sa soeur qu'il s'écroula à son tour suivi de Bokuto-san. Keiji vérifia tour à tour le pouls de chacun pour ensuite pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient endormis, ce qu'il ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

L'alpha retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et sortit ensuite dehors où tout était étrangement silencieux. Tout le monde était allongé à terre, endormi d'un profond sommeil. Il y eut aussi quelques accidents de voiture. Keiji savait qui était le responsable, il avait le sentiment qu'il était aussi la cause des réminescences de Bokuto-san.

Kei.

Akaashi marcha donc le long de la rue, enjambant les corps ensommeillés des passants, avec la senteur de thym pour seul guide.


	9. Koutarou Bokuto et Shouyou Hinata/Keiji Akaashi et Kei Tsukishima, part 2

Où suis-je?

Tout était flou autour de lui, un brouillard épais bloquait sa vue.

Des pleurs retentirent.

Il avança, faisant fi de cette brume, écoutant les sanglots qui se rapprochèrent au fur et à mesure.

Le brouillard se leva.

Un garçon aux cheveux roux pleurait à chaudes larmes devant lui.

Entouré de cadavres.

Des corps desséchés par déshydratation.

Shouyou.

Il lui semblait alors un peu plus jeune.

Il ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer, de le voir souffrir ainsi.

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Kou...tarou...san...Je...J'ai...

Il lui caressa les cheveux en le berçant doucement.

Je sais Shouyou mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : pour tenir le coup, pense très fort à Natsu. Dis-toi que tu fais tout ça pour la protéger.

Lui-même pensait très fort à Akaashi, à tous leurs amis et surtout au roux et à son sourire lors de ces moments. Cela lui permettait de ne pas craquer.

Des yeux d'ambre le regardaient avec une confiance infinie.

Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire empli d'affection.

Oui, mais je le ferai aussi pour toi, Koutarou-san, parce que je suis ton disciple et, il rougit légèrement, surtout parce que je t'aime beaucoup.

Il lui embrassa tendrement le front.

Son coeur fondit pour ce petit omega, lui qui ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour le départ forcé à l'institut.

Il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux en dépit de cette triste vie.

Koutarou se réveilla péniblement. Le soleil venait de se lever, il faisait moins froid d'ailleurs, signe que le temps s'était un peu réchauffé. D'ailleurs, en parlant de chaleur...

...Shouyou se trouvait dans ses bras à sa grande surprise. Etrange, il était parti dormir hier dans le salon avec sa soeur, assoupis sur le canapé.

Akaashi et lui avaient été trop faibles et épuisés d'avoir utilisé leurs pouvoirs pour les porter ainsi les avaient-ils couverts d'un duvet. "Mes rêves sont de plus en plus bizarres, pensa-t-il en caressant la joue du plus petit, et pourquoi Hinata était-il dedans?"

Il eut un temps d'arrêt en sentant l'humidité sous ses doigts. Le roux pleurait dans son sommeil en marmonnant un "Pardon" avant de se mettre à sangloter. Koutarou l'étreignit contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux, usant malgré lui de son odeur pour l'apaiser.

Shouyou s'éveilla de son cauchemar, chose qui était habituelle chez lui, cependant, il fut réconforté par une douce chaleur contre lui, humant une rassurante odeur musquée et se délectant de cette main qui lui effleurait les cheveux avec tendresse.

Ces effluves lui étaient si familières, il se rappelait qu'au moindre réveil de ses cauchemars qui le hantaient, ce parfum était là autour de lui, le consolant de sa tristesse. Pourquoi avait-il oublié ça?

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer un regard noisette à la fois inquiet et affectueux. Ces yeux...Pourquoi Bokuto-san lui était si...? Son coeur battit à tout rompre quand une main se posa sur sa joue.

Koutarou plongea les yeux dans une mer ambrée qui lui évoquait un souvenir pas si lointain, des prunelles aux teintes fauves innocentes. Tout était adorable en cet omega et ses lèvres d'un mignon rose pale si douces qu'il effleura du pouce. Comment... Il baissa la tête...Comment...Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent malgré eux...Comment ai-je pu...Elles se touchèrent avec hésitation...Comment ai-je pu oublier ça? ...Elles s'embrassèrent.

Shouyou mit automatiquement ses bras autour de son cou...Pourquoi...Il savoura les mains de Koutarou qui parcoururent son torse avant de l'enlacer contre lui...Pourquoi ai-je...Son corps épousait maintenant celui du plus grand en même temps que leurs souffles se mèlèrent, de même que leurs soupirs...Pourquoi ai-je cette sensation que...L'odeur musquée de l'alpha le submergeait et pourtant, elle était tellement accueillante...Pourquoi ai-je cette sensation que cela m'a tellement manqué?

Koutarou rompit le baiser à bout de souffle. Le parfum de Hinata l'ensorcelait, une petite fragrance de bergamote à la fois discrète et légèrement entêtante, cette senteur...Ses yeux se posèrent sur le roux, un flash passa devant ses yeux, transposant un autre Shouyou...

...Il le trouvait magnifique, là sous lui, les joues rougies à la fois par le plaisir qu'il ressentait et les chaleurs qu'il subissait.

Son regard ambre voilé mais heureux au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait en lui.

Ses gémissements extatiques tellement émoustillants.

Cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Il ne voulait changer ça pour rien au monde.

Un tendre murmure contre son oreille.

Koutarou, je t'aime.

Lui aussi, il l'aimait de tout son coeur.

"Bokuto-san?" Le regard éperdu s'était changé en un regard confus. Koutarou se rendit ensuite compte de la situation. "Ah! J-Je suis désolé, Hinata, bafouilla-t-il en se redressant rapidement, j-je ne sais pas ce qui m-m'a pris." Il s'assit en se grattant la tête avec gêne : "Je...Je vais préparer le p'tit déj', tiens." Oui, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, surtout après une telle vision.

\- Je vais t'aider, déclara un Shouyou tout aussi perplexe suite au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation de déjá-vu? Tous deux sortirent de la chambre et s'affairaient à la préparation du petit déjeûner en compagnie de Natsu qui venait de se réveiller.

Puis Akaashi les rejoignit quand le roux ressentit un pouvoir bien familier. Non. Il vit sa soeur s'endormir sous ses yeux alors qu'il était en train de lui servir des oeufs brouillés, lui même commençait à s'assoupir. Shouyou s'écroula sur la table.

Tsuki...shima...Pourquoi?

Koutarou se sentit aussi extrêmement lourd, il avait peur pour le roux, il s'était précipité vers lui au moment même où il s'évanoussait mais le sommeil le rattrapa lui aussi.

Keiji avança dans les rues de la ville où tout n'était que silence. Le temps s'était arrêté lui aussi, figé en même temps que les gens endormis. Si Kei n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir de sédation sur lui, cela signifiait qu'il souhaitait qu'il le retrouve. L'alpha humait le parfum de thym et le suivit jusqu'à un parc isolé.

Un jeune homme blond de grande taille était assis contre un arbre, le regard dissimulé par ses lunettes était d'un mordoré vide et déphasé, signe qu'il était en train d'user de son pouvoir en ce moment-même. Le noiraud s'assit auprès de lui. Kei avait grandi depuis ses quinze ans mais il avait aussi maigri. Ses traits étaient tirés par une fatigue extrême, certainement á cause d'une utilisation trop excessive de son don.

Mais pourquoi l'avait-il laissé éveillé? Il aurait du ne pas se souvenir de lui, non? Il pensait avoir effacé son souvenir ainsi que celui de Bokuto de la mémoire de tout le monde avant que son ami et lui ne s'échappent de l'institut.

Une odeur de chèvrefeuille planait dans l'air. Ce n'est pas vrai. Il crut avoir compris la motivation de Kei et il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Keiji effleura le front du blond de sa main avant de dormir à son tour d'un sommeil forcé. La tête posée sur l'épaule de l'omega.

Kei Tsukishima continua de fixer le paysage devant lui. Comme c'était un rêve, il pouvait choisir n'importe quel lieu et celui-ci lui était venu en mémoire. Un souvenir perdu d'une époque révolue où il avait encore une famille. Son frère Akiteru et lui jouaient dans ce parc en compagnie de leurs parents avant qu'un agent arrive en compagnie d'un effaceur.

Deux enfants à peine plus âgés que lui accompagnés d'un surveillant. L'un d'eux avait effacé la mémoire de leurs parents avant de les embarqué Akiteru et lui. Puis ce fut au tour de son grand frère d'avoir eu droit à cette amnésie forcée avant d'être transféré dans un autre institut.

Kei n'en avait jamais voulu à Keiji et Bokuto, ils n'étaient que des marionnettes du système, après tout et l'effaceur avait toujours été près de lui, non pour se faire pardonner mais parce qu'il le souhaitait vraiment. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait quand...Le parc devant lui se teintant de noir, comme de l'encre coulant sur une peinture. Il eut un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il sentit une odeur persistante de chèvrefeuille.

Tout devint noir, il vit même une sorte de mélasse sombre se coller à un de ses bras avant de l'enserrer pour mieux le lacérer. Du sang coula. Kei réprima un gémissement de douleur.

Une masse noire se forma, se modelant en une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, dont le visage se dévoila sous cette vase liquide. Ses yeux bleus semblaient avoir perdu toute trace d'humanité. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un rictus sadique. "Tu as endormi Koushi, rien que pour ça, je vais me faire plaisir de te faire souffrir encore plus."

Kei lui aurait normalement sorti une remarque sarcastisque mais il laissa faire Kageyama, sentant la vase noire s'enrouler autour de son cou avant de l'enserrer pour mieux le lacérer en l'étranglant. C'était bientôt fini, il aurait seulement voulu revoir...La vase se retira, le faisant tousser du sang.

Tobio était de nouveau immobile, il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps s'était raidi à l'extrême, des fils sortant de ses phalanges. Encore cet alpha qui était venu le stopper. "Ça suffit, Kageyama."

Kei leva les yeux vers son sauveur. Keiji-san. Une partie de lui avait voulu qu'il vienne, c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait inconsciemment épargné. Maintenant, il était là devant lui. "Tu as voulu que Kageyama puisse te tuer, Kei?"

Le blond ne répondit rien. Les blessures autour de son cou s'estompèrent légèrement mais l'effaceur avait raison. Comme son pouvoir manipulait le monde des rêves, il aurait pu très bien faire en sorte d'envoyer Kageyama dans un de ses pires cauchemars, de même que, parce que c'était un songe, ses attaques auraient été inefficaces s'il ne les avait pas "autorisées".

La sédation et la manipulation des rêves étaient son domaine. Il pouvait très bien s'en servir pour faire ressurgir des souvenirs enfouis comme avec Bokuto, et comme cela relevait de la manipulation mentale tout comme le pouvoir de manipulation mémorielle de Keiji, il était aussi immunisé au pouvoir des effaceurs. Ce dernier semblait l'avoir compris. J'aurais du m'en douter.

Le blond se leva sans mot dire et se téléporta en face de Kageyama. Il posa la main sur le front de ce dernier, montrant ce qui s'était réellement passé avec Sugawara-san et se délectant de voir son visage se décomposer de plus en plus. "Ce...Ce n'est pas vrai, déclara Tobio d'une voix chevrotante et inaudible.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu en parles avec lui, dit le blond en le faisant disparaitre d'un claquement de doigt, les laissant seuls Keiji et lui.

L'alpha vit le paysage changer, passant du néant à un endroit bien familier. Le parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Une bien triste rencontre. "Pourquoi cherches-tu à faire ressurgir la mémoire de Bokuto-san? lui demanda Keiji dans un ton neutre mais teinté de colère.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?"

La voix était plate mais saturée de reproches.

Keiji mit du temps avant de répondre. "Je ne souhaitais pas te quitter mais je me suis promis de veiller sur Bokuto-san. Tu sais que je le considère comme mon frère.

\- Je vois où sont tes priorités." Le ton était à la fois sarcastique et envieux.

Keiji ne dit rien et avança vers lui. Des yeux mordorés le regardèrent avec méfiance qui se mua en étonnement lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant lui pour l'enlacer. "Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé derrière. Je sais que je me suis conduit comme un lâche et qu'au fond, ce n'était pas seulement pour protéger Bokuto-san que je l'ai fait évadé et moi avec mais surtout pour fuir les problèmes, et toi par la même occasion. Mais sache que je...

-..,Ne dis rien, répondit Kei en lui rendant son étreinte, nous en reparlerons à mon réveil."

Keiji vit une lumière blanche l'éclairer totalement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La vie avait repris son cours dehors. Les gens étaient réveillés tout en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. L'alpha claqua des doigts en se concentrant sur les gens alentour, ce qui leur effaça de la mémoire le souvenir de leur endormissement. Kei cligna des yeux avant de se lever. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'institut maintenant, le directeur serait capable de le punir pour insubordination.

Keiji se leva à son tour et lui prit tendrement la main. "Il vaut mieux qu'on aille chez moi pour reprendre notre conversation. Hinata et sa soeur sont là-bas aussi.

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses, rétorqua Kei en rictus aux lèvres. Au moins, Hinata et Natsu n'avaient pas été capturés par les agents, ce qui était une bonne chose en soi.

\- Oui, je dois avouer que c'est ironique, renchérit l'alpha, mais maintenant, je ne fuirai plus." Je ne te fuirai plus.

Le blond sentit la main de Keiji serrer la sienne. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant, que cela soit avec l'institut ou leur relation à tous les deux mais il était sur d'une chose. Hinata et lui devaient retrouver Takeda-san au plus vite. Kei avait minutieusement collecter des preuves qui leur serviraient et l'accident causé par Sugawara-san allait contribué au projet de l'ancien effaceur.


	10. Kiyoko Shimizu et Hitoka Yachi, part 2/ Wakatoshi Ushijima et Tooru Oikawa, part 2

Kiyoko s'éveilla doucement dans la chambre où son hotesse l'hébergeait. Hitoka-chan était en train de s'habiller pour le lycée, elle-même portait les vêtements de nuit appartenant à la mère de la jeune fille. L'omega lui avait expliqué que cette dernière travaillait dans un institut et qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de cacher ses pouvoirs, ce qui était en soi une sage décision. Kiyoko n'avait malheureusement pas eu cette chance.

L'alpha se leva et tenta de se repérer. Sans ses lunettes, sa vue était certes floue mais elle pouvait distinguer les formes et les couleurs donc elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Elle huma la douce senteur fleurie de Hitoka avant de la rejoindre. Yachi boutonnait nerveusement la chemise de son uniforme. La blonde se sentait encore dépassée dans toute cette histoire.

Tout d'abord, elle avait appris que le lieu où elle avait trouvé Shimizu-san était un fait un ancien institut qui fut détruit à cause d'elle et maintenant, celle-ci était à la recherche des personnes qui avaient été dans le même centre qu'elle car ils étaient très dangereux selon ses dires.

Hitoka pensa ensuite au lycée. Comment allait-elle faire face aux autres filles alpha sans faire appel à son pouvoir? Deux bras l'enlacèrent par derriêre, au tour de sa taille fine. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une odeur l'enveloppa, un parfum de myrtille bien sucrée, un tantinet acide qui allait de pair avec sa senteur délicate de rose blanche.

C'était une odeur d'intimidation mais Hitoka la trouvait vraiment rassurante. Un petit baiser sur son cou la fit davantage trésaillir. "Je t'ai impregnée de mon odeur, expliqua Kiyoko en la relachant, ainsi les alphas ne te malmèneront pas.

\- Euh, m-merci, répondit Yachi en se calmant, je dois y aller. Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son sac, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux. Ma mère ne reviendra pas avant deux jours de toute façon, je l'ai appelée hier soir."

Cela lui laissait grandement le temps de se reposer et d'enquêter un peu en ayant un pied à terre.

\- Merci, Hitoka-chan, répondit Kiyoko en esquissant un petit sourire pendant qu'elle accompagnait à l'entrée, je te suis redevable.

\- C-Ce n'est rien, fit Yachi en rougissant tout en finissant de mettre ses chaussures, comme on est samedi, je reviendrai ce midi.

\- D'accord, dit Kiyoko pendant que la blonde se leva. Elle se pencha ensuite vers la blonde qui eut un moment de surprise.

Quelque chose de doux et de chaud effleura ses lèvres en une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume. " Bon courage pour les cours, Hitoka-chan."

La blonde regarda les yeux bleus-gris qui la toisait d'un regard mi-amusé, mi-affectueux avant de hocher lentement la tête puis elle partit en fermant la porte. Hitoka prit ensuite l'ascenseur où elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Shimizu-san venait de l'embrasser. Aaaah, c'était mon premieeeeer...C'était agréable. Elle partit au lycée avec ce simple souvenir en tête accompagnée d'une odeur de myrtille.

Kiyoko se laissa aller sur le canapé. Certes, elle avait agi sur le coup de l'impulsivité mais elle avait trouvé Hitoka très mignonne donc elle a cédé à ses envies.

C'était dans ces moments-là que ressortait son coté alpha mais si elle avait l'habitude de se retenir, là, elle avait eu envie de se lâcher. L'odeur de Hitoka-chan lui plaisait énormément et elle se dit qu'heureusement que celle-ci avait choisi de dormir dans la chambre de sa mère, sinon elle aurait probablement passé la nuit à caliner cette jeune omega si adorable.

Néanmoins, elle avait d'autres choses à penser. Elle se leva pour se préparer de quoi manger après avoir allumé la télévision pour voir les informations. Les faits divers étaient le meilleur moyen de savoir si un détenteur de pouvoir avait commis quelque chose.

Il y avait en effet un tueur en série qui électrocutait ses victimes, des alphas qui étaient connus dans leur voisinage pour leur comportement violent envers les omegas et qui avaient une grande tendance à dominer mais ce n'était pas ça qui retint son attention.

La femme alpha s'assit sur le canapé, une tartine beurrée à la main, en posant la tasse de café sur la table basse. Elle monta ensuite le volume.

"Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un reportage sur cette ville que tout le monde appelle la cité de bonheur, du fait qu'aucune discrimunation ne fut présente. Nous allons interroger quelques uns de ses habitants pour en savoir la raison..."

Et bien sur chacun des passants déclaraient seulement qu'ils se sentaient bien et qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie d'avoir recours à la violence, même les alphas semblaient doux comme des agneaux. Kiyoko savait maintenant où trouver Oikawa-kun. Elle ignora par contre s'il était seul ou avec Iwaizumi-kun, à moins que...Le pouvoir d'Oikawa n'avait pas autant d'ampleur habituellement, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

C'était Ushijima-kun qui était avec lui.

Elle connaissait les motivations de l'alpha, ses sentiments envers Oikawa-kun aussi et si l'omega était séparé ne serait-ce qu'un instant d'Iwaizumi-kun, cela risquait d'être très dangereux. Elle espérait que Tendou-kun fut avec ce dernier, son pouvoir de suggestion pouvant être très utile pour ce genre de problème et elle se demandait où était Semi-kun. C'était en partie à cause de lui qu'elle avait détruit malgré elle l'institut.

S'il ne lui avait pas injecté ce sérum...

Bon, il l'avait fait sous les directives du directeur Mizoguchi et puis, comme c'était aussi un agent en plus d'un "chercheur", il avait été probablement transféré dans un autre institut. Non, Mizoguchi étant connu pour son intransigeance, il lui avait certainement réservé un sort bien pire.

La femme alpha but une gorgée de son café. Elle attendrait que Hitoka-chan fut là pour partir. Ses doigts serrèrent légèrement sa tasse. Kiyoko savait qu'elle devrait lui effacer la mémoire avant son départ et cela, elle ne le souhaitait vraiment pas mais c'était pour son bien.

Tooru ouvrit les yeux. Etrange, il se sentait mieux, comme s'il avait repris ses forces d'un coup. Le brun allait pouvoir s'échapper de cette prison. Il retira le fil attaché à son poignet, la perfusion n'étant pas profonde et le recouvrit celui-ci du petit pansement qui enveloppait l'incision.

Tant pis, s'il saignait, il fallait qu'il parte avant qu'Ushiwaka ne revienne. Tooru ne sentit plus son odeur désagréable et il pouvait maintenant annuler son pouvoir qui l'épuisait à force d'utilisation forcée.

L'omega se leva puis fut pris d'une violente nausée. Il se précipita aux toilettes où il vomit les nutriments. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment, suivi de bruits de pas tout aussi brutaux.

Ushiwaka ouvrit la porte des toilettes, une odeur de domination commença alors à planer dans la pièce. "Oikawa, fit-il d'une voix très basse, essayes-tu de t'échapp...?" Wakatoshi ne put répondre, il fut cloué au sol, à genoux, ne pouvant plus bouger, comme si son propre poids avait doublé. Ce pouvoir...

Tooru le regardait, surpris. Il ne possédait pas le pouvoir de manipulation gravitationelle pourtant, c'était du ressort de...Il comprit. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres. Trois mois s'étaient passés depuis ses dernières chaleurs, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour ce qui lui arrivait. Il caressa doucement son ventre avec amour avant de se lever et d'annuler le champ de force qui maintint Ushiwaka. "Maintenant, déclara Oikawa en lui soulevant le menton, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dirai."


	11. Kiyoko Shimizu et Hitoka Yachi, part 3/Satori Tendou et Hajime Iwaizumi, part 2/ Eita Semi et Kenjirou Shirabu

Hitoka rentra tranquillement de sa matinée de lycée. L'odeur de Shimizu-san avait réussi à mettre à distance les alphas qui l'avaient poursuivie et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était d'être chez elle pour se reposer tranquillement. La blonde prit alors l'ascenseur et appuya pour monter au troisième étage où se trouvait l'appartement de sa mère.

Kiyoko-san était en train de préparer le repas, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu marine à manches longue. La femme alpha dégageait tellement de grâce dans ses gestes, tellement de prestance dans son attitude que Hitoka restait là, un moment, à la contempler.

Kiyoko eut un léger sourire lorsqu'elle entendit la jeune fille rentrer. Elle avait mis la table afin que Hitoka n'eut pas à le faire. Après tout, c'était leur premier et dernier repas ensemble, ce qui l'attrista plus qu'elle ne le pensait. "Le déjeûner est bientôt prêt, Hitoka-chan.", déclara Kiyoko, en surveillant la cuisson du riz.

Yachi hocha la tête avant ranger des affaires dans sa chambre et de troquer son uniforme contre des vêtements un peu plus chauds. Elle rejoignit ensuite l'alpha dans la salle à manger qui était en train de remplir les assiettes de riz et de curry. Un plat idéal poir ce temps hivernal. Kiyoko regarda Hitoka s'asseoir en face d'elle avant de le faire à son tour. L'alpha fut contente de voir la jeune omega apprécier ce qu'elle avait fait. "Tu cuisines bien, Shimizu-san. J'aimerai vraiment avoir ton talent." Elle ne se trouvait pas douée pour grand chose.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Hitoka-chan, tenta de la rassurer Kiyoko. Elle fut tentée de lui dire qu'elle aimerait goûter à sa cuisine mais malheureusement, il fallait qu'elle parte. Comment aborder le sujet avec la jeune fille en face d'elle? Comment lui dire qu'elle serait obligée de lui effacer la mémoi..."Shimizu-san, tout va bien?" Elle rencontra des yeux marrons inquiets. Non, elle ne devait pas s'attacher à elle. Autant tout dire tout de suite.

"J'ai retrouvé ceux que je cherchais, lui déclara-t-elle en détournant son regard, je vais partir.

\- Oh." Hitoka sentit la déception fleurir au fond de son coeur. Elle aurait souhaité la connaitre plus donc elle prit une décision insensée. "Je vais avec toi.

\- Hors de question, répliqua d'emblée Kiyoko, c'est trop dangereux."

L'omega posa les mains sur les siennes. "Mon pouvoir peut être très utile, tenta de la convaincre Yachi, je..Je peux faire en sorte que les personnes agressives deviennent plus calmes."

De la manipulation empathique. Comme Oikawa-kun.

Kiyoko savait que c'était égoiste mais elle accepta. Hitoka-chan pourrait certainement contrer la colère de Iwaizumi-kun et si jamais il y avait un problème, elle la protégerait. Comme la mère de l'omega travaillait dans un institut qui avait l'air correct, elle discuterait ensuite avec elle pour les recueillir, les autres et elle. "Finissons de manger, déclara-t-elle, après nous partirons."

Hitoka hocha la tête et finit son repas. C'était la chose la plus irresponsable qu'elle avait fait mais elle ne le regretta pas.

Satori s'affala sur son fauteuil, il avait utilisé son pouvoir de suggestion excessivement, il le savait. Cependant, c'était la seule manière pour lui de stabiliser la santé mentale de Hajime-kun. Une rumeur se propageait dans le secteur au sujet d'une ville où aucun sentiment d'animosité était présent. Ils iraient voir là-bas demain. L'omega regardait de nouveau Hajime-kun qui s'était endormi. Il avait l'air paisible, c'était bon signe.

Une voix familière mais éraillée résonna dans sa tête.

Sa...tori.

Semi Semi?

Il s'agissait de l'alpha qui avait travaillé en tant qu'agent dans l'institut où il avait été. Ils avaient été séparés durant l'évasion et il fut heureux de l'entendre de nouveau, cependant le ton de sa voix ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

A...L'ai...de

Semi Semi, où es-tu?

Je...Je...suis...

Semi Semi!

Satori n'entendit plus rien.

Il serrait ses poings, frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire. Le roux devait retrouvait Wakatoshi-kun en priorité puis..."Hé hé." Satori vit Hajime s'éveiller. Il semblait dans son état normal si ce n'était les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues en contradiction avec son sourire heureux. "Tendou, murmura Hajime, je vais être père. Tooru attend notre enfant. Je sais où ils sont."

Satori poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il fut content pour Hajime-kun et Tooru-kun, il rejoignit Hajime sur le lit et lui tapota doucement l'épaule. "Allons le rejoindre, lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

L'alpha hocha la tête. Il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre Tooru et être de nouveau auprès de lui. Satori, de son coté, pensait à ce que souhaitait faire Wakatoshi-kun et à Semi Semi. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses deux-là.

Yachi-san était une femme plutôt affairée. Un nouveau directeur avait pris la place depuis le départ pour la retraite de son prédecesseur et ce Mizoguchi-san souhaitait restructurer l'organisation de l'institut, ce qui lui donnait énormément de travail. A cause de ça, elle ne pouvait pas passer de temps avec Hitoka et même si elle savait que sa fille allait bien (elle le lui avait dit lors de leur dernière conversation téléphonique), elle aurait souhaité passer la voir. Elle soupira.

Un jeune homme à la courte chevelure châtain passa à son bureau. "Ah, Kenjirou-kun, fit l'alpha, est-ce que tu peux donner ces papiers à Mizoguchi, s'il te plait?

\- Oui, madame, répondit-il en prenant le dossier avant de partir.

Kenjirou Shirabu longeait le couloir. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il était à l'institut et en tant que beta, il n'avait pas les soucis qu'avaient les alphas et les omegas. N'empêche que son pouvoir de métamorphe pouvait être très utile. C'était aussi la raison pourquoi Mizoguchi le formait comme agent. Des cris d'agonie résonnaient dans le couloir, il croisa Yamagata en train de marcher rapidement. "C'est Goshiki? s'enquit-il.

Yamagata hocha la tête avant de courir. Le châtain arriva à l'entrée d'un bureau où il entra après avoir frappé la porte, Mizoguchi l'accueillit en souriant : "Shirabu, comment va mon agent prometteur?

\- Bien, monsieur.

\- Alors, déclara le directeur en passant la main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, et si nous allons administrer le sérum à ce cher Semi?"

Shirabu hocha la tête tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler son désaccord. S'ils continuaient de donner la drogue à Semi, il risquerait de finir comme Goshiki. Il savait que le directeur Mizoguchi en voulait à l'alpha pour une raison qu'il ignora. Peut-être cela datait de l'époque où Semi et lui étaient dans l'institut où ils venaient.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une chambre où était allongé et restreint par des liens, un homme aux cheveux cendrés qui serraient les dents, les yeux clos.

Eita essayait de ne pas les écouter, ces voix qu'il entendait à profusion, des communications, des pensées, une cacophonie auditive qui le menait petit à petit à la folie mais il ne devait céder, il devait tenir.

Pour Satori.

Les voix commencèrent à se taire quand il sentit une aiguille contre son poignet.

Non. Non. Non. Non.

Les voix recommencèrent à parler, doublant d'intensité.

Non. Non. NON...

...TAISEZ-VOUS!"

Kenjirou eut un moment de recul en voyant Semi se débattre tant bien que mal pour porter les mains à ses oreilles. Il en avait marre, il voulait que tout s'arrête, ses paroles incessantes...

"TAISEZ-VOOOOUS!

\- Le sérum continue à faire de l'effet, commenta Mizoguchi en ignorant les hurlements, nous avons réussi à retrouver celui qui est à la source de la substance. Tu vas t'occuper de lui, Shirabu. Je vais t'amener à lui."

Shirabu le suivit en regardant une dernière fois Semi en retenant ses larmes. Il se sentait impuissant face à cette cruauté. Le beta suivit Mizoguchi jusqu'à une autre pièce qui fut surveillée par deux gardes. Mizoguchi ouvrit la porte et Shirabu vit un homme enchainé contre le mur, le visage endormi. Son corps démontrait une grande robustesse par contre ses expressions, même dans le sommeil, étaient particulièrement rudes. "Voici Wakatoshi Ushijima, fit Mizoguchi, l'un des alphas les plus puissants que je connaisse. Tu t'occuperas de recueillir des échantillons de son sang pour les prochains tests."


	12. Ryûnosuke Tanaka et Chikara Ennoshita part 2/Yû Nishinoya et Asahi Azumane part 2 :

Ryûnosuke s'éveilla aux aurores. Ennoshita et lui avaient cherché Nishinoya dans le secteur. Sans succès. Cependant, ils devaient rester discrets pour le moment vu que des agents patrouillaient dans le secteur. Il en avait même vu quelques uns près de chez sa soeur, ce qui l'inquiétait. "Je ne pense pas que Saeko soit envoyée de nouveau à l'institut, le rassura Chikara, si elle en ai sortie, c'était parce qu'elle maitrisait bien ses pouvoirs." Ryûnosuke avait hoché la tête à cette affirmation. Sa grande soeur avait toujours matrisé ses dons de pyrokinésie mieux que lui.

Il était très tenté de la revoir, de lui dire qu'il était son frère mais, avec les agents zux alentours, c'était chose impossible. L'alpha avait aussi vu qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un qui n'était d'autre que le grand frère de Tsukishima. Il se souvint avoir vu cet omega le jour où le blond était arrivé à l'institut et le pauvre avait subi le même sort que Saeko.

Peut-être avait-il été envoyé au même institut qu'elle, ce qui était peu probable. En tous cas, le plus important maintenant était de retrouver Nishinoya avant qu'il ne pête définitivement les plombs. Son ami avait été un des rares à avoir salué son entrée à l'institut, sa vie familiale ayant été un enfer et il eut peur que ce passé horrible lui était monté à la tête.

De plus, il n'avait toujours pas reçu de contact de Take-chan et il espérait avoir des nouvelles de lui bientôt. Non, Noya-san d'abord. Ryûnosuke se leva du lit en humant l'agréable odeur de noisette qui émanait des draps. Ennoshita lui avait laissé la chambre, préférant dormir sur le canapé et il s'inquiétait que cela ne fut pas confortable pour lui. Il partit donc dans le salon où son hoté dormait, simplement recouvert d'un plaid.

Ennoshita avait toujours ce visage doux et paisible bien qu'il n'eut plus cette bouille ronde ce qui était normal vu qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Pourtant, il se plut à respirer son parfum de noisette tout en le contemplant. L'alpha se sentait apaisé auprès de cet omega qui lui évoquait des souvenirs heureux et lui faisait oublié les atrocités qu'il avait dû commettre pour le compte du vioque. Oui, il n'avait honte de le traiter comme ça.

Ennoshita ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant des prunelles grises qui le fixaient intensément. "Tanaka?, appela-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé?, demanda Ryûnosuke en se redressant.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Chikara en s'étirant, je vais faire du café."

L'alpha s'écarta pour le laisser se lever puis plia le plaid en reniflant légèrement l'odeur de l'omega qui était imprégnée dessus. Il amena la couverture dans la chambre après avoir allumé la télé où les infos passaient. Ce que déclara le journaliste attira son attention. "Des corps d'alphas ont été retrouvés ce matin, tous morts par électrocution. Les agents venus enquêter pensent qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série à cause de la similitude avec les meurtres qui ont eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt..."

Ryûnosuke revint et s'assit sur le canapé en écoutant attentivement où avait eu lieu la dernière tuerie.

Chikara, pendant ce temps, préparait le café en sortant deux tasses dans l'armoire où il avait l'habitude de ranger sa vaisselle. Cela lui fit du bien de revoir Ryu mais il fut très peiné lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que l'alpha concernant sa vie à l'institut.

Une vie qui avait été tout d'abord joyeuse même si Ryu s'était promis de rester fort pour sa soeur. Puis, il avait connu d'autres enfants qui étaient dans la même situation que lui et une petite bande s'était créée. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que l'institut change de directeur, le vieil Ukai ayant décidé de prendre sa retraite. "Take-chan aurait dû prendre sa place, avait expliqué Tanaka en parlant d'un effaceur qui avait toujours veillé sur ses amis et lui, mais il a été évincé."

Puis une nouvelle vie avait commencé pour l'alpha, une vie où le monde qui l'entourait était des fois réduit en cendres. "Pour un monde meilleur soit-disant, tu parles."

Chikara avait décidé de le soutenir dans ce qu'il entreprendrait, quitte à utiliser ses pouvoirs au grand jour. Ryûnosuke l'avait toujours protégé lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et il lui rendrait la pareille. De plus, son absence avait été dure pour lui, très dure.

Certes, on pouvait considérer ses sentiments envers l'alpha comme une simple amourette d'enfance mais pour Chikara, cet amour avait grandi avec le temps. Il était parti à sa recherche un nombre incalculable de fois, écumant les instituts mais maintenant il comprit pourquoi il n'était pas arrivé à le retrouver. Les exactions commises par l'institit où Tanaka était fit que le directeur de celui-ci avait fait en sortr de rendre l'établissement difficile d'accès.

L'omega versa une tasse de café qu'il apporta à Ryûnosuke. Il sentit un moment sa fragrance épicée qu'il trouvait très agréable avant de la tendre. Chikara remarqua que son ami était extrêmement calme. "Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le secteur où se trouve Noya, il se rembrunit encore plus, j'ai peur qu'il ait sacrément pêté les plombs."

Ryûnosuke lui avait parlé de son ami Nishinoya et expliqué la vie qu'il avait eu avant l'institut. Pas étonnant qu'il agissait ainsi. "On va le rejoindre et je suis sûr que tu arriveras à le raisonner." L'alpha prit la tasse de café tout en regardant l'écran d'un air grave. Noya avait fait pas mal de grabuges en tuant ces alphas et il espérait qu'aucun agent ne lui tombe dessus. De toute façon, il ne pensait pas qu'un agent arriverait à l'arrêter dans sa folie.

Il se trouvait dans cette petite chambre si familière dont les murs bleus étaient décorés d'étoiles.

Sa mère lui disait qu'ainsi il aurait l'impression de voler dans l'espace.

Elle aimait toujours lui raconter des contes avant de dormir, des histoires de héros qui sauvaient tantôt la princesse, tantôt le monde.

Il aimait sentir son odeur de lilas, cela lui faisait toujours l'effet d'une douce berceuse avant de dormir.

Par contre, ce soir là, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil.

Sa mère hurlait en bas, l'odeur de son père était rance et écoeurante.

Une odeur de lait caillé.

Il avait toujours été comme ça avec eux deux, les frappant à chaque occasion qu'il jugeait comme une incartade, leur imposant son odeur de domination fétide et nauséabonde.

Je suis un alpha, vous devez m'obéir.

C'était sa phrase fétiche.

Pourtant sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il n'avait pas été comme ça avant, qu'il avait jadis été un homme tendre et gentil.

Elle pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle le disait et il savait, qu'au fond, c'était un moyen de se raccrocher à une excuse pour essayer de pardonner l'attitude de cet homme.

Il descendit ce soir-là pour la protéger contre ce tyran. Pour lui, il était devenu un méchant à détruire comme dans les contes.

La première qu'il vit fut sa mère qui gisait au sol. Couverte de bleus, elle ne bougeait plus.

Ensuite, il sentit son doux parfum de lilas s'évaporer au profit d'une puanteur répugnante.

Enfin, il entendit cette voix grasse se vanter : "Cette sale omega de mes deux, déjà que j'ai dû la marquer de force parce qu'elle me résistait et en plus elle n'arrêtait pas de se rebeller contre moi, un alpha, pour te défendre. Elle n'aurait pas dû donner naissance à un petit gringalet comme toi. Je mérite bien mieux."

La foudre tomba dans la pièce. En plein sur cet alpha qu'il ne pouvait pas considérer comme son père.

Il le regarda avec délection en train de supplier, d'implorer.

Il l'admira en train de se faire torturer par cette électricité qui le brûlait petit à petit.

Il profita que cet alpha fut paralysé pour chercher un grand verre d'eau dans la cuisine pour le lui jeter ensuite.

L'électricité redoubla et il se tint là, à l'admirer en train de succomber, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'image changea et il se trouva face à un autre alpha qu'il avait tué.

Sa vie à l'institut était très gratifiante, peu importe ce que disaient ses amis.

Il pouvait détruire autant de dragons qu'il le souhaitait, le directeur lui donnant pour cible exclusivement des alphas.

Alors pourquoi pleurait-il?

Quelqu'un l'enlaçait tendrement, l'enveloppant d'une tendre senteur cerise.

Il contemplait ces yeux marrons qui réchauffaient son soeur.

Je suis là maintenant.

Yû ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait encore fallu qu'il rêve de son passé. Cela dit, cela le faisait moins souffrir, la preuve, il n'avait pas pleuré à son réveil. Il découvrit ensuite qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit.

L'omega qui l'avait récueilli était en train de l'étreindre doucement contre lui. Yû se laissa aller, calant la tête contre le torse large, humant avec délice le parfum de cerise, souhaitant que cet instant ne finisse jamais. Asahi lui plaisait vraiment.

Bien sûr, l'alpha savait que celui-ci avait peur de lui mais cela rendait la situation plus émoustillante. Il imaginait déjà en train de le marquer au moment des chaleurs, de faire un enfant avec lui aussi.

Néanmoins, il attendrait qu'Asahi fut consentant, il ne voulait pas être comme son père. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le séduire durant ce temps. Par contre, l'omega avait l'air de se sentir mal et cela l'inquiétait. Yû le secoua donc doucement. "Eh, Asahi."

Asahi se réveilla lentement, se sentant lourd. Une douleur sourde envahit son coeur, celle-ci dû à la souffrance de Nishinoya. Il en avait absorbé une partie mais cela lui faisait mal maintenant, même s'il essayait de ne pas inquiéter l'alpha qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Ce n'était juste que des moments à passer, le temps que cela se disperse. Une odeur de caramel envahit ses narines. Douce, suave, elle l'enveloppait doucement et lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il avait chaud soudainement.

"Tu es réceptif à mon odeur de séduction, chuchota Yû face au visage rougissant du plus grand, c'est bien."

Asahi déglutit face au regard prédateur et au sourire carnassier que lui lançait Nishinoya. "Je vais faire en sorte que tu sois entièrement à moi, murmura-t-il ensuite en s'approchant de lui pour lui lécher le cou avant d'entendre son ventre gargouiller. "Ah, j'ai faim, ajouta-t-il tout penaud. Lui qui voulait lui faire encore plus de papouilles, c'était raté.

Asahi eut un sourire attendri face à ce revirement de situation. Nishinoya avait dû énormement souffert dans sa vie, il le sentait et il ferait en sorte de soulager sa douleur. Il attendrait aussi que l'alpha lui en parle. "Je vais préparer le petit déjeûner." Nishinoya hocha la tête en le laissant se lever.

Il plongea ensuite dans les draps, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de cerise jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonna dans sa tête.

Nishinoya-kun.

Takeda-san. Il l'appelait.


	13. Ittetsu Takeda et Keishin Ukai/ Daichi Sawamura et Tetsurou Kuroo part 2/Morisuke Yaku et Kenma Kozume part 2

Takeda-san avait fini de donner les directives à Nishinoya-kun. Il avait vu les informations concernant les meurtres d'alphas et il avait su d'emblée que ce dernier en était responsable.

Le journalite avait décrit les victimes comme des personnes brutales et dominatrices et Nishinoya-kun privilégiaient ce genre d'alphas pour laisser libre cours à sa folie meurtrière. Son triste passé en était bien entendu la cause. L'omega avait cependant l'impression qu'il avait un peu changé à la façon dont il s'était exprimé.

De toute façon, l'alpha les rejoindrait bientôt, de même que son ami Tanaka-kun. Ittetsu lui avait indiqué où trouver Nishinoya-kun, et lui avait demandé de le raisonner au cas où. Il se leva de son bureau en soupirant. Takeda-san aurait du devenir un agent grace à son pouvoir de télélocalisation inné, cependant, l'institut où il avait été emmené avait préféré le former en tant qu'effaceur.

Puis il avait été transféré dans un autre institut qui fut à l'époque sous la direction d'Ukai-san avant que celui-ci ne parte en retraite. Ittetsu avait fait la connaissance de son petit-fils, un alpha ne possédant aucun pouvoir mais formé á son insu pour devenir un agent.

Le mot "formation" signifiait se faire injecter un produit pour éveiller certaines capacités. L'omega soupira. Il ne condamnait pas l'existence des instituts, beaucoup d'entre eux aidaient vraiment les détenteurs de pouvoir, non, il dénonçait à la fois le recours aux effaceurs et la corruption de certains directeurs. Ittetsu n'avait jamais pardonné à Washijou ce qu'il avait décidé de faire aux enfants résidents de l'institut dont il avait la charge.

Bien entendu, la criminalité avait baissé, le monde était plus sûr, mais à quel prix? Il avait donc établi un plan avec ceux-ci après que Bokuto et Akaashi eurent réussi à s'évader. En n'ayant plus d'agent, ni d'effaceur à leur portée, l'institut avait perdu de son influence donc Takeda avait demandé à Tsukishima de réunir les preuves pour ensuite en faire part plus tard à la Haute Commission.

Il blamait souvent celle-ci pour leur trop grande confiance envers certains centres. Cela relevait au laxisme. Peut-être qu'avec ces preuves, cela évoluerait. Nekomata-san avait d'ailleurs fait en sorte que Sawamura-kun et Kuroo-kun s'évadent pour justement dénoncer le problème. Malheureusement lui aussi semblait avoir les mains liées.

Keishin se chargeait avec Sawamura-kun de recueillir les détenteurs de pouvoir avant qu'ils ne se fassent capturés par des agents. Washijou serait capable de les enroller. L'omega sortit de la pièce et marcha jusqu'à la salle de repos. Il avait trouvé un institut à l'abandon pour ensuite en faire son quartier général. "Te voilà?, demanda un Keishin affalé sur le canapé, la cigarette à la main.

\- Oui, répondit Ittetsu en s'asseyant à coté de lui pendant que l'alpha éteignit la cigarette dans le cendrier situé sur l'accoudoir, j'ai réussi à établir la communication avec Tanaka-kun et Nishinoya-kun, ils viendront bientôt."

Keishin hocha la tête. Au moins, ces deux-là seraient en sureté s'ils venaient ici. Les agents envoyés par les autres instituts devenaient de plus en plus performants, il l'avait vu la dernière fois qu'il avait sauvé une omega d'eux. Comme si leurs forces avaient décuplé d'un coup. C'était étrange. "Sawamura est reparti chez lui, expliqua-t-il, il a réussi à localiser Kozume. Apparemment, un alpha l'a recueilli et il est immunisé à son pouvoir. C'est possible ça?

\- S'il détient le pouvoir d'annulation, si."

Ittetsu poussa un soupir de lassitude et se laissa aller en posant la tête sur l'épaule du plus grand. "J'aimerai que cela finisse."

Keishin lui caressa les cheveux, comprenant ce qu'il voulut dire par là. "Moi, aussi Ittetsu." Lui aussi souhaitait que ce système change.

Daichi s'allongea auprès de Tetsurou qui s'était endormi peu après le diner. La grossesse l'épuisait ces derniers temps donc il avait du prendre des jours de congès. Il s'éveilla cependant en sentant deux mains lui caresser doucement le ventre suivi d'un doux baiser sur la nuque. "Mmm, tu as des envies de calins, Daichi?, demanda Tetsurou d'un ton taquin en se retournant.

L'alpha se rembrunit légèrement. Il devait lui dire. Le noiraud ressentit un sentiment de culpabilité : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je suis désolé, Tetsurou, j'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt mais, il fuit du regard, Kozume s'est évadé de l'institut.

-Quoi!? Ouh là, il commençait à ressentir sa colère et ses yeux devinrent incroyablement froids.

\- Mais il va bien, s'empressa-t-il de dire, un alpha l'a recueilli. J-je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'imposer du stress supplémentaire, alors..."

Tetsurou se calma. Il avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait mais il avait préféré attendre que Daichi s'explique sans avoir recours à son pouvoir. L'omega lui posa un petit baiser sur le nez, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir en sachant qu'il avait fait ça pour leur enfant et lui. "Alors Kenma est chez un alpha?

\- Oui, lorsque je suis parvenu à localiser Kozume, je suis allé voir où il se trouvait. J'ai alors rencontré celui qui l'hébergeait et comme je l'ai trouvé digne de confiance, je lui ai expliqué un petit peu la situation de Kozume. Il s'appelle Yaku et il m'a plutôt fait penser à un omega qu'à un alpha d'ailleurs. Kenma m'a dit de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter.

\- Tu m'amèneras à lui demain, fit Tetsurou d'un ton sans appel, j'utiliserai mon pouvoir sur cet alpha, on ne sait jamais. Si jamais ce type est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, on lui parlera de tu sais quoi.

Daichi hocha la tête. Il ne pensait pas que Yaku les dénoncerait, lui-même avait l'air d'être contre ce système mais si cela pouvait rassurer Tetsurou, ils iraient le voir.

Yaku regardait Kenma manger le repas qu'il avait préparé. Les mots de Sawamura lui revinrent en tête. "Kozume possède le don de manipulation des peurs mais il n'arrive pas à le manipuler correctement. Ses parents ont eux- mêmes contacté un institut lorsque son pouvoir s'est éveillé." Il comprenait pourquoi le pauvre omega avait peur lorsqu'il l'avait touché la première fois. L'alpha avait eu le temps de le connaitre un peu.

Kenma était quelqu'un de très renfermé, timide, un peu paresseux aussi, il lui avait fait penser à un petit chat. Un petit chat bien adorable dont il adorait s'occuper lorsqu'il rentrait de don travail. Kenma, de son coté, tentait de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie hors de l'institut. Il se sentait à l'aise chez Yaku. L'alpha ne lui avait pas trop posé de questions en lui disant de faire les choses à son rythme. "C'est bon?"

L'omega avala une bouchée avant de hocher la tête, le sourire chaleureux que lui adressait Yaku le troublait. Cela lui faisait déjà bizarre que celui-ci arrivait à le toucher sans être tétanisé quoiqu'il trouvait ça agréable. Néanmoins, il trouvait l'alpha très affectueux à son égard sans que cela le gêne. Il émanait en lui une odeur de pain d'épices qui l'attirait grandement, elle le réconfortait beaucoup.

Morisuke profita de le contempler un peu avant de s'assombrir légèrement :"Demain, le petit frère d'une de mes collègues vient à la maison, il travaillait en tant qu'enseignant dans une école maternelle, c'est un alpha très énergique mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne te dérange pas.

\- Merci, murmura Kenma à voix basse en fuyant son regard. L'omega avait du mal à maintenir un contact visuel trop longtemps. Cela le destabilisait et lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'on le dévisageait. En tous cas, la venue de Sawamura tout à l'heure l'avait rassuré. Kuro allait bien. Morisuke sentit la légère odeur de fraise sauvage et se disait qu'il vallait mieux que Lev ne le voit pas. Hors de question que celui-ci se mette à draguer Kenma.


	14. Koutarou Bokuto et Shouyou Hinata, part 2/ Keiji Akaashi et Kei Tsukishima part 3

"Pourquoi as-tu utilisé tes pouvoirs, Tsukishima?, grogna un Hinata très remonté, à cause de toi, Natsu a fait des cauchemars et elle a peur maintenant.

\- Désolé, répondit Kei en s'agenouillant près de la petite fille, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal."

Natsu le regarda de ses grands yeux ambres emplis de larmes, le corps tout tremblotant. Elle recula un peu en voyant le blond près d'elle. Elle savait que Kei-nii n'était pas méchant mais il avait l'air tout triste. Cela dit, le cauchemar lui revint en mémoire.

Des monstres les avaient capturés, son frère et elle, les amenant dans une sorte de cage où ils ne pouvaient plus voir leur papa et leur maman. Elle trembla encore plus. "De toute façon, déclara Bokuto en ébouriffant les cheveux de la fillette, Natsu sait quoi faire face aux vilains cauchemars."

Kei et Akaashi le toisèrent d'un air àla fois curieux et dubitatifs pendant que Hinata attendit avec impatience ce que Bokuto-san allait dire. "Il faut penser à quelque chose de beau et de brillant.

\- Comme les jolies fées dans les livres que tu me montres?, s'enquit Natsu.

\- Oui, comme elles. Elles peuvent faire peur à n'importe quel cauchemar mais je vais te présenter le plus fort de tous les animaux, celui qui fait disparaitre tous les cauchemars et qui les change en jolis rêves.

\- C'est vrai, Kouta-nii ?

\- Vrai de vrai, déclara fièrement Koutarou, foi de Bokuto. Allez, fit-il en portant ensuite la petite fille sur le dos, on va dans la chambre."

Shouyou les suivit en les couvant d'un air attendri pendant que Kei se leva. Keiji et lui étaient rentrés chez l'alpha suite à leurs discussion. L'atmosphère restait cependant tendue entre les deux. "Tu veux du thé?" Le blond hocha la tête et s'installa sur le canapé pendant que le noiraud prépara quatre tasses, décidant d'en faire aussi pour Hinata et Bokuto-san. Ainsi, c'était ici le lieu où Keiji-san avait vécu après avoir fui l'institut?

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis et il avait contamment pensé à l'alpha, se demandant sans cesse pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas emmené avec lui. Le blond se souvint aussi de jour où Keiji-san avait été forcé à effacer la mémoire d'Akiteru et de l'apathie qui avait suivi pour lui.

Il s'était accroché aux souvenirs de ses parents, de son frère et de son ami d'enfance Yamaguchi qui avait eu la chance de ne posséder aucun pouvoir. Il se rappela que Keiji-san lui avait tenu la main toute la journée durant et avait pris soin de lui depuis. Après tout, il n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui et pourtant, en partie à cause de son "métier" d'effaceur, il possédait déjà une grande maturité.

Il se souvint du moment où, enfant, l'alpha lui avait donné une part de tarte sablée aux fraises qu'il avait préparé spécialement pour lui, puis de ces moments où il l'avait soutenu et consolé suite aux missions qu'il avait du faire. Washijou l'utilisait pour soutirer des informations, ce qui était très éprouvant car non seulement il plongeait dans les souvenirs les plus sombres des cibles à ce moment-là mais en plus il les faisait automatiquement sombrer dans la folie.

Ainsi, des suicides s'étaient produits sous ces yeux un nombre incalculable de fois et cela ne changeait pas de tuer directement quelqu'un en fin de compte. Même si la présence de Hinata et les autres lui avaient donné l'impression d'avoir eu une nouvelle famille, c'était surtout avec Keiji qu'il s'était senti le mieux et oui, il l'aimait au point de tout lui pardonner.

Celui-ci revint, une tasse de thé dans chaque main, avant d'en tendre une à Kei, qui la prit en le remerciant. Akaashi le contempla pendant qu'il but une gorgée de sa tasse. Il pouvait dire que Kei avait mûri, il n'avait plus ce coté légèrement craintif, ni cette détresse muette, non, il était à la place certes plus déterminé mais désabusé aussi. Keiji savait que c'était de sa faute mais comment aborder le sujet? "Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre Bokuto et Hinata au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, non?"

Les mains de Keiji se crispèrent sur sa tasse. Kei avait raison, l'évasion de Bokuto-san et lui avait non seulement fait de la peine à Kei mais détruit la relation que son ami entretenait avec Hinata. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait privé Bokuto-san de sa joie malgré son caractère toujours bout-en-train et il s'en voulait pour ça aussi. Cependant, Keiji ne pouvait plus fuir et il ne le souhaitait plus. L'odeur de thym qu'il sentait lui sembla très rassurante. "Je suis d'accord, répondit Keiji en posant la tasse sur la table basse, mais peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe à l'institut?

\- Hinata et moi, nous vous l'expliquerons après, déclara le blond, mais d'abord...

-...Oui, il est temps de réparer mon erreur, fit l'alpha en posant les mains sur les genoux.

Kei posa sa tasse et lui caressa doucement la main, ce qui le fit sursauter légèrement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'omega fasse ça. "Je sais que tu voulais aidé quelqu'un qui t'est cher, murmura Kei à son oreille, en emettant davantage de son odeur, mais j'avoue que je suis jaloux."

Keiji se tourna vers le blond, plongeant son regard dans les yeux mordorés emplis de peine. Il ne lui avait jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé pour Bokuto-san et lui avant que des agents ne les envoient à l'institut. Ils n'étaient alors que deux petits orphelins abandonnés par leurs parents et vivant dans la misère. Bokuto était alors un enfant qui tentait de toujours voir la vie avec le sourire malgré quelques sautes d'humeur mais vu dans la situation où tous les deux étaient, qui ne pouvait pas en avoir.

Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour survivre et se soutenir quand un jour, Bokuto-san était tombé malade. La chance fit que leurs pouvoirs avaient été éveillés depuis peu et que des agents les avaient trouvés.

Keiji s'était promis de veiller sur Bokuto-san et le protéger du moindre mal ce jour-là et lorsque les scientifiques avaient souhaité utilisé son ami comme un cobaye, ni une, ni deux, il avait agi d'une manière étrangement impulsive de sa part et les avaient fait évadés tous les deux s'offrant ainsi une tranquilité incertaine mais sacrifiant leur bonheur et, par la même occasion, leur amour.

Il comprenait donc la jalousie de Kei cependant..."Tu n'as pas à l'être, Kei, le rassura-t-il en lui caressant la joue, je t'expliquerai un jour la raison qui m'a poussé à faire ça et puis même si Bokuto-san est mon ami le plus cher, tu es la personne que je souhaite plus que tout aimer et chérir. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal en t'abandonnant."

Kei posa son front contre le sien. Même si Keiji était parti de l'institut, son odeur de réglisse ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté et c'était ça qui avait fait qu'il s'était accroché jusqu'au bout malgré le climat de plus en plus instable dans l'institut. "L'important, c'est que tu sois là maintenant, lui déclara-t-il avant que l'alpha ne s'empare doucement de ses lèvres. Keiji se fit alors une nouvelle promesse, celle de tout faire pour rendre cet omega de nouveau heureux.

"Voilà, grâce au Grand Hibou, tu n'auras plus de cauchemar, fit fièrement Koutarou en présentant un hibou en peluche à Natsu, il m'a toujours protégé mais maintenant c'est à ton tour.

\- Merci, Kouta-nii, déclara la petite fille en serrant la peluche contre elle, je sais que j'ai douze ans et que j'ai l'air d'un bébé comme ça mais j'ai eu trop peur.

\- Tu n'es pas un bébé, la rassura Koutarou pendant qu'elle s'assit sur le lit, tu es la surper héroine qui a sauvé son grand frère.

\- Bokuto-san a raison, renchérit Shouyou en s'accroupissant vers elle, sans toi, les méchants nous auraient capturés.

\- Comme ceux qui nous ont séparés de papa et maman?"

Hinata et Bokuto se rembrunirent. Le roux se doutait que Natsu avait encore du rêver de leur départ forcé, c'était fréquent chez elle. Lui-même se revoyait encore à ce moment-là mais pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus de l'agent et de l'effaceur qui étaient avec eux, ce jour-là? Il avait beau tenté de se rappeler de leurs visages, impossible et pourtant, cette nuance de blanc et de gris présente dans la chevelure du petit agent qui les avait repéré à l'époque.

Bokuto ne voulait pas rendre Natsu encore plus triste. Pour lui, le transfert à l'institut avait été l'occasion d'avoir une véritable famille qui s'était élargie au fur et à mesure des arrivées de nouveau "pensionnaires" mais pour la petite fille, c'était différent. La pauvre avait été arrachée à ses parents qui avaient été contraints de tout oubli...Attends, pourquoi Hinata et sa soeur lui rappelaient quelque chose?

Cette sensation, non, ce n'était pas possible.

Pourtant, à la place d'un jeune homme et d'une petite fille, il vit deux enfants, un garçon roux d'une dizaine d'années avec dans les bras une fillette lui ressemblant en bas âge, l'un le fixait avec méfiance et peur pendant que la petite pleurait.

Bokuto-san, je viens d'effacer la mémoire de leurs parents. Il est temps de les amener à l'institut.

Akaashi, on était obligé de faire ça?

Nous sommes devenus agent et effaceur, Bokuto-san et malheureusement, il y en aura d'autres.

Il n'aimait pas les voir tristes. Il voulait que ce garçon et sa petite soeur puissent sourire de nouveau.

C'est moi qui prendrait soin d'eux à partir de maintenant.

Shouyou et Koutarou se regardèrent, comme tétanisés. "Natsu, fit Tsukishima qui arriva au seuil de la chambre, tu peux rejoindre Keiji-san, s'il te plait? Il a besoin de toi pour ranger les couverts.

\- Oh, c'est vrai qu'on n'a toujours pas débarassé le petit déjeûner, dit la petite fille en posant la chouette en peluche sur le lit, merci Kouta-nii, je n'ai plus peur maintenant.

\- Euh, de rien Natsu, répondit Bokuto en reprenant ses esprits. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

Hinata aussi avait l'air confus. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit du plus grand sans mot dire, se donnant inconsciemment la main. L'odeur musquée de Bokuto semblait envelopper le roux, comme pour le protéger.

Kei les regardait dans leurs égarements. Il dévina assez vite que ces deux-là avaient des réminiscences de mémoire.

C'est le moment.

Il leva l'index, les faisant s'écrouler l'un contre l'autre avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un profond sommeil, les plongeant dans une mer de souvenirs.


	15. Fragments de souvenirs, part 1

Shouyou avait dix ans et Natsu quatre quand ils avaient été envoyés à l'institut. A la fois parce que sa petite soeur avait sauvé une de ses amies qui menaçait de tomber d'une cage à poules assez élevée en la téléportant et parce que, en voyant ce qui se passait, il avait fait fondre inintentionnellement une des barres en fer en essayant de monter.

Il était venu chercher la petite fille à la maternelle ce jour-là, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Ils étaient en train de marcher tous les deux, main dans la main, se racontant leur journée.

Puis vint cet incident dans le parc.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans leur maison où leurs parents les attendaient.

La première chose que Shouyou remarqua, c'était ce silence qui régnait. Une inquiétante absence de bruits.

La deuxième fut son père et sa mère endormis sur le canapé du salon.

"Pourquoi Papa et Maman, ils dorment?" Shouyou ne pouvait pas répondre à la question de Natsu. Lui-même ne le savait pas, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

"Désolé."

Un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs les fixaient derrière eux. Son regard était d'une infinie tristesse.

"Akaashi, tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire?"

Un homme arriva avec des feuilles brûlées. Des photos d'eux prises par leurs parents.

Une petite main tremblotante s'accrocha à son pull. "Grand frère, j'ai peur."

Ils se trouvèrent la seconde d'après dans le grenier où ils s'assirent, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre.

Shouyou comprit ce qui était en train de se passer.

Des enfants à l'école en parlaient. Certains n'arrivaient plus à retrouver leurs copains et quand ils interrogeaient les parents, ils répondaient qu'ils n'avaient aucun enfant qui s'appelait comme ça.

Allaient-ils devenir des fantômes pour leurs parents?

"Natsu, chuchota-t-il en la serrant contre lui, même si papa et maman ne seront plus là, je serai toujours avec toi, d'accord?, il pleura pendant qu'elle sanglotait, je resterai toujours avec toi, je te le promets."

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux. Inquiètants, menaçants.

Shouyou serra plus sa soeur contre lui, en fermant les yeux, tremblant dans la pénombre.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant.

"Hey!Hey!Hey!"

Les yeux de Shouyou s'ouvrirent.

Un garçon se tenait devant lui, à la chevelure d'une couleur inhabituelle.

Il ne connaissait personne avec des cheveux noirs et blancs.

Il avança vers eux, les regardant de ses yeux noisettes avec une douceur qui le rassura.

Son sourire le réconforta lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

"Je serai là pour vous protéger maintenant."

Shouyou leva ses yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant mais pourquoi...

..." Ta soeur et toi irez dans un institut maintenant, répondit le garçon aux cheveux noirs de tout à l'heure qui venait d'arriver, vos parents ne se souviendront plus de vous. C'est la règle quand on a des pouvoirs.

\- Akaashi, tu étais obligé de leur dire?, maugréa le garçon si gentil.

-Il faut bien qu'ils le sachent tôt ou tard, Bokuto-san."

Natsu lui lança un regard désespéré. "Tu seras toujours près de moi, grand frère?" Sa soeur avait donc entendu ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure. Au fond d'eux, ils avaient su ce qui se passait dès qu'ils avaient posés les yeux sur leur père et leur mère affalés.

Shouyou se souvint du regard triste de sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait demandé un jour pourquoi Papy et Mamie ne venaient pas les voir.

"Papy et Mamie ne sont plus là.

\- Ils sont morts?

\- Non, ils vivent autre part. Très loin." Dans un lieu où nous n'existons pas. C'était ça ce que sous-entendait sa mère.

Ils n'existeraient plus pour papa et maman.

"Oui, Natsu, répondit-il, je resterai toujours près de toi."

Koutarou regardait le garçon roux qui s'efforçait de rester fort pour sa petite soeur mais qui pleurait malgré tout.

Il le protégerait et lui rendrait le sourire.

C'était ce qu'il s'était promis ce jour-là.

Shouyou et Natsu avaient mis du temps avant de s'habituer à la vie dans l'institut mais en rencontrant des enfants qui, comme lui, avaient "perdus" leurs parents puis emmenés de force ici, ils se dirent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et puis, en apprenant que Tsukishima et Tanaka avaient aussi été éloignés respectivement de leur grand frère et de leur grande soeur, le roux s'était promis de ne plus se plaindre.

Ils étaient devenus pour lui sa nouvelle famille.

Entre Kageyama qui se cachait toujours derrière Sugawara, Tsukishima qui restait le plus souvent seul dans son coin cependant, il venait de temps en temps les voir avec Akaashi et enfin les énergiques Noya-san et Tanaka-san, Shouyou et Natsu avaient hérité d'une poignée de frères.

Ses sentiments envers Koutarou-san étaient un peu différents, plus qu'un grand frère, il était un modèle à suivre. Takeda-san leur faisait office de père, veilant sur eux et leur apprenant à se servir de leurs pouvoirs comme il faut.

"Wooohoooou!

\- Bokuto-san, arrête de voler dans le parc.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Akaashi-kun, le rassura Takeda, je suis là donc Bokuto-kun peut faire appel à ses pouvoirsl

Shouyou, Akaashi, Tsukishima et Takeda-san regardaient Koutarou-san voler avec Natsu sur le dos. Un an s'était passé depuis leur entrée à l'institut et le garçon avait toujours veillé sur sa soeur et lui. Il lui remontait toujours le moral dans ses moments de tristesse, avait toujours une petite plaisanterie pour le faire rire.

Le roux avait aussi appris ce qui lui était arrivé par le biais d'Akaashi et maintenant, il s'évertuait à devenir aussi fort que Koutarou-san et lorsqu'il avait dit à l'interessé, il lui avait simplement répondu. "A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mon disciple."

"Bokuto a de la chance de voler comme ça, déclara Nishinoya, franchement cela aurait été trop cool si je pouvais faire ça.

\- Et en plus, il arrive à voir dans le noir, renchérit Tanaka, vraiment, il a du pot.

\- Nishinoya, tu peux manier la foudre et toi Tanaka, tu peux manier le feu, leur rassura Sugawara, vos pouvoirs sont bien en soi.

\- Au fait, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit quel est ton pouvoir, fit Kageyama à l'adresse de Hinata. Shouyou savait que Tobio pouvait manier les ombres mais comment expliquer le sien?

"Ben, à chaque fois que je fais appel à mon pouvoir, il fait plus chaud et je fais fondre des objets dès que je les touche.

\- C'est vrai, ça?, s'exclama un Yû vraiment surpris et curieux. Le roux hocha la tête.

\- On appelle ça la thermokinésie, lui expliqua Sugawara, tu peux contrôler la température des choses et des gens aussi."

Koushi était, avec Koutarou, l'enfant le plus âgé. Agé de treize ans, il avait récemment appris qu'il était un alpha même si son doux tempérament rappelait celui d'un omega. "Tiens, Bokuto t'appelle."

Shouyou rejoignit Koutarou. "Ça te dit de voler?, lui demanda son ami après avoir fait atterir Natsu.

Le petit roux hocha la tête en souriant, tout content d'être auprès de lui. A son grand étonnement, Koutatou le porta comme une mariée. "C'est parti!"

Ils étaient là, planant dans le ciel, le vent dans les cheveux et se sentaient si bien, au-dessus de tout.

Koutarou aimait bien avoir Shouyou contre lui, il le serrait déjà dans ses bras lors des moments d'angoisse. Le fait qu'il voulut être comme lui le toucha beaucoup mais il souhaitait surtout qu'il avance dans sa vie sans regret, ni tristesse, il voulait être à ses cotés pour le soutenir dans sa voie quoiqu'il advienne. Cependant, ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout...

"Koutarou-san, c'est trop cooool!"

...C'était de le voir heureux et d'afficher son si beau sourire, comme maintenant.

Son soleil.

Une douce et agréable odeur de bergamote emplit ses narines.

Un parfum tellement entêtant qu'il commença à curieusement avoir chaud.

Hinata semblait l'avoir remarqué et il s'inquiéta. "Koutarou-san, tu as de la fièvre? C'est de ma faute, c'est ça?"

Koutarou décida d'atterir puis s'écroula juste après avoir posé Shouyou à terre. D'où venait cette chaleur étrange?

La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il s'éveilla fut un Takeda-san très préoccupé. A en juger par les murs blancs et les rideaux verts qui se trouvaient entre les lits, il devait se trouver à l'infirmerie. "Bokuto-kun, est-ce que tu as encore de la fièvre?"

Maintenant qu'il le disait, non. "Ça va mieux.

\- Quand as -tu commencé à avoir de la fièvre?, lui demanda Takeda-san.

Koutarou s'assit en réfléchissant. "Je crois que cela a commencé quand j'ai senti une odeur. En y repensant, ça sentait vachement bon."

Les doigts de Takeda-san se crispèrent. "Bon. Déjà, je tiens à t'annoncer que nous avons déterminé ta classe, tu es un alpha."

Cool! Les alphas avaient toujours la classe.

" Ensuite, il baissa les yeux, tu ne verras plus Hinata-kun pendant quelques temps."

\- Mais pourquoi?" Oui, pourquoi devait-il s'éloigner de Shouyou? "Ce n'est pas de sa faute, si j'ai eu de la fièvre."

Takeda ne voulut pas lui dire que Hinata s'était aussi évanoui, qu'on avait découvert que c'était un omega, ce qui était plutôt précoce pour son âge vu qu'il n'avait que onze ans et que le nouveau directeur avait d'autres projets pour lui, bien que similaire à ce qui attendait Bokuto-kun.


	16. Fragments de souvenirs, part 2

"Ça te dit de devenir un super héros?"

C'était la question que lui avait posé le directeur Washijou peu après qu'il s'était réveillé de son évanouissement. Un docteur lui avait déclaré qu'il était un omega et qu'il ne verrait plus Koutarou-san à cause de ça.

Pour Shouyou, qui n'avait que onze ans, être omega voulait seulement dire qu'il aurait une odeur bizarre et qu'il pourrait faire des bébés quand il serait plus grand.

Il ne comprenait pas le rapport avec Koutarou-san, pas plus que la raison de sa venue au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci lui faisait peur avec son air revêche.

Oui, il avait des pouvoirs mais à cause d'eux, il ne pouvait plus voir son père et sa mêre.

"Je ne sais pas.", répondit-il en fuyant son regard. Il avait peur que s'il refusait, le vieux déciderait de le tuer pour de bon.

"Allons, fit le vieil homme d'une voix doucereuse, tu as bien envie de te servir de tes pouvoirs, non? Alors, je te donne une occasion de le faire."

Shouyou regarda ses mains.

Des petites mains d'enfant capable de faire fondre la moindre chose qu'elles touchaient.

Si ses parents les avaient oubliés, Natsu et lui, autant que cela fut pour une bonne raison.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

"Bien, répondit Washijou en croisant les doigts, tu vas pouvoir participer à des missions dont le but est simple : détruire le ou les méchants que je t'indiquerai. Tu seras aussi entrainé pour devenir plus performant au combat."

Shouyou écoutait distraitement la suite avant d'être amené à l'infirmerie où le médecin lui injecta un produit étrange. Le roux fut ensuite envoyé dans sa chambre où il dormit.

Ce fut pour lui le dernier jour de son innocence.

Deux ans s'étaient passés lorsque Shouyou avait de nouveau rencontré Koutarou-san.

Entre temps, il avait enchaîné les missions, tuant je ne sais combien de personnes pour le bien de tous.

Washijou lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait des criminels échappés de la justice, des récidivistes sans foi ni loi qui méritaient ce sort.

Des fois, il comprenait ce qu'il disait, il avait vu des hommes commettre des atrocités juste sous ses yeux.

Des fois, il se demandait si ce qu'il faisait était juste.

Au fond, en les tuant, ne valait-il pas mieux qu'eux.

Shouyou avait vu le changement que cela opérait chez ses amis.

Noya débordait d'enthousiasme à chaque mission, heureux à l'idée de tuer tous les méchants.

Kageyama était à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie meurtrière. Seul Suga-san arrivait à le calmer.

Ce même Suga-san qui s'automutilait discrètement à chaque retour de mission, sa faculté rapide de régénération l'empêchant d'avoir des cicatrices.

Tsukishima devenait de plus en plus apathique, se coupant de toutes ses émotions.

Seul Tanaka gardait son état d'esprit mais parce qu'il s'était peomis de rester fort pour sa soeur.

Natsu.

Shouyou avait de plus en plus du mal à lui faire face, à la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, à lui ébourriffer les cheveux de ses mains tâchées de sang et de chair fondue.

Il se souvint du jour où Koutarou-san l'avait serré contre lui.

Un jour de mission où il avait craqué.

En voyant ses mains tâchées de sang, Shouyou comprit qu'il avait subi la même galère.

Cette odeur musquée qu'il avait senti le jour de leur séparation.

Elle lui avait tant manquée.

Les mots qu'il lui avait murmurés, ceux qui lui disaient de ne penser qu'à Natsu, qu'à la protéger, ces mots l'avaient sauvé et lui avait permis de voir clair dans ses sentiments.

Oui, mais je le ferai aussi pour toi, Koutarou-san, parce que je suis ton disciple et surtout parce que je t'aime beaucoup.

Oui, il l'aimait énormément.

Ce Koutarou-san si gentil qui avait veillé sur Natsu et lui, ce Koutarou-san qui s'était évertué à lui rendre le sourire.

Koutarou avait senti son coeur gonflé de joie en voyant Shouyou, là, dans ses bras, en train de lui sourire.

Son absence pendant ces deux années lui avait été insupportable, même si Akaashi avait été à ses cotés.

Il s'était demandé constamment comment il allait, s'il supportait tout ça et il s'était accroché à l'idée de le revoir un jour.

Cette senteur de bergamote si douce et innocente avait pris une signification particulière pour lui.

C'était l'odeur de l'omega avec qui il souhaitait passer sa vie.

Ils eurent leur premier baiser ce jour-là.

Dans le silence, au milieu des cadavres, mais ils n'en eurent cure.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés et ne souhaitaient en aucun cas être de nouveau séparés.

Shouyou eut ses premières chaleurs à quatorze ans et demi.

Takeda-san lui avait expliqué comment cela se passait durant ses moments-là mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être angoissé.

Il avait eu très chaud, son corps en sueur semblait se liquéfier, une fièvre montait en lui.

Shouyou ne se mit qu'à gémir un seul nom.

Koutarou.

L'alpha était rentré de mission lorsque l'odeur de Shouyou l'avait assailli.

Le médecin lui confia que le roux le réclamait et lui ordonna de ne pas le marquer en lui donnant le nécessaire afin que l'omega n'eut pas d'enfant non plus.

Ce fut leur première étreinte.

Une étreinte emplie de tendresse, de joie et d'amour.

Un amour que Shouyou murmura tendrement à Koutarou en le serrant davantage contre lui.

Un amour auquel Koutarou répondit avant de l'embrasser en atteignant la jouissance.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent durant leur union.

Ils continuèrent à s'unir ainsi durant deux jours suivant les chaleurs.

Koutarou se souvint du jour de l'évasion.

Akaashi était rentré en trombe dans sa chambre, alors qu'il dormait tranquillement, Shouyou niché au creux de ses bras.

Il était sorti dans sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller son omega et avait perçu une forte odeur de thym émanant de son ami.

Koutarou savait que Akaashi s'était occupé des chaleurs de Tsukki mais que se passait-il?

"Bokuto-san, le directeur Washijou souhaite te transférer dans un autre institut pour "étudier" tes pouvoirs, lui avait-il expliqué, il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

\- C'est non. Je ne souhaite pas quitter Shouyou.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas quitter Kei mais, il se mordit la lèvre, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix."

Akaashi avait utilisé son pouvoir sur lui, le faisant courir jusqu'à la sortie.

Seul le cri de Shouyou le libéra de son emprise mais Akaashi le força à partir.

Shouyou, de son coté, vit Koutarou disparaitre avant de s'évanouir et de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

L'alpha fit de même au moment où Akaashi et lui franchirent la porte de sortie.

Tous deux oublièrent l'existence de l'un et de l'autre jusqu'à maintenant.

"Je suis désolé., murmura Akaashi pendant que tous deux s'éveillèrent tous deux. Kei et lui avaient veillé sur l'alpha et l'omega durant leur sommeil.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Akaashi?, s'énerva Koutarou.

Keiji perçut la colère et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux noisettes.

"Washijou souhaitait te tuer et utiliser ton cerveau et tes yeux pour étudier tes facultés de vol et ta vision nocturne et l'appliquer à d'autres personnes. Il te trouvait inutile pour les missions donc il voulait te "recycler" à sa manière."

Kei, Shouyou et Koutarou furent estomaqués. Comment le directeur pouvait-il...?

"Je pense que c'est le moment d'expliquer notre plan, alors, déclara Kei.

Shouyou hocha la tête. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec Koutarou pour rattraper le temps perdu mais il y avait plus urgent. "De quoi parle Tsukki?, lui demanda Koutarou en lui serrant doucement la main. Elles étaient restées entrelacées durant leur rêve.

Shouyou leur expliqua alors ce que projetait de faire Takeda, aussi bien pour eux que pour tous ceux qui étaient obligés de vivre en institut.


	17. Une réunion intermittente/Wakatoshi Ushijima et Kenjirou Shirabu :

Kiyoko et Hitoka arrivèrent enfin dans la fameuse cité du bonheur dont tous les journaux parlaient. La jeune fille stressait à l'idée d'avoir caché la vérité à sa mère et surtout de voyager dans un lieu inconnu. Cependant, la main de Shimizu-san serrant tendrement la sienne la rassura légèrement. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait décidé de la suivre.

Kiyoko arpenta donc les rues en sentant les environs à la recherche d'un parfum de violette. Hitoka, en tant qu'omega, réussit à la repérer jusqu'à ce que deux autres odeurs la masquèrent, un parfum de framboise accompagné d'un parfum d'eucalyptus que l'alpha ne reconnut que trop bien.

Tendou et Iwaizumi se trouvaient non loin d'elles.

"Shimizu-san?", s'enquit une Yachi inquiète de voir Kiyoko se rembrunir. L'alpha la rassura en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue à sa grande surprise. "Inutile de t'inquiéter, je vais bien, Hitoka-chan. Je sens juste des odeurs de personnes que je connais et j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas hostiles lorsque nous les rencontrerons."

Les trottoirs étaient peu bondés et l'atmosphère était étrange. Normal, on va dire, sans aucune impression d'allégresse. Le pouvoir d'Oikawa se serait-il dissipé?

Shimizu.

Kiyoko entendit la voix de Tendou résonner dans sa tête.

On arrive.

L'alpha attendit alors en compagnie de Yachi. Tendou avait l'air d'aller bien et vu que c'était lui qui était avec Iwaizumi, elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Après tout, le roux était le plus stable de tous.

Satori repéra Kiyoko en compagnie d'une fille qu'il trouvait bien jeune et stressée. Il parvenait d'avance à formuler ses pensées avant même qu'elle fut sur le point de s'exprimer mais cela était la particularité de son pouvoir de télépathie. Le parfum de rose blanche qui émanait d'elle attestait qu'elle était une omega comme lui par contre elle avait l'air inoffensive.

Iwaizumi serrait les poings de son coté. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de revoir Tooru le plus vite possible mais Tendou lui avait dit de patienter un peu après avoir senti l'odeur de Shimizu.

Kiyoko les salua. "Bonjour Kiyoko-chan, fit Satori en lui serrant la main, je vois que tu es en galante compagnie.

\- Voici Hitoka Yachi, présenta-t-elle pendant que la blonde hocha la tête en tremblotant légèrement, elle m'a recueillie après m'avoir trouvée à l'institut, enfin, ce qu'il en reste et elle m'accompagne maintenant et...

-...Tu es venue nous chercher pour nous ramener dans un autre institut, Kiyoko opina de la tête, résignée face au pouvoir de Tendou, je viens d'anticiper ta pensée et je crains de te dire que la réponse est non, Tooru-kun attend un enfant et Semi Semi est en danger. Je t'en dirai plus après avoir retrouvé Tooru-kun et Wakatoshi-kun."

Kiyoko opina de la tête et serra la main de Hitoka pendant qu'ils se remirent à marcher jusqu'au batiment où était censé se trouver Oikawa et Ushijima. Ils virent des agents, reconnaissables entre mille avec leus uniformes noirs, devant l'entrée. "Il ne manquait plus que ça, marmonna Satori avant de retenir Hajime, on va essayer de passer par l'issue de secours.

\- J'ai une idée, déclara Yachi sous le regard interrogateur de Kiyoko, Shimizu-san m'a dit que vous avez le pouvoir de suggestion, non?, demanda-t-elle à Tendou.

Satori hocha la tête, un peu confus. Il n'usait pas de son pouvoir en ce moment, préférant le garder en cas de danger. "Je peux manipuler les émotions des gens, poursuivit la jeune omega, avec nos deux pouvoirs, on pourra entrer sans alerter personne.

\- Ainsi donc, tu as le même pouvoir que Tooru-kun? Interessant tout comme ton plan, déclara Satori avec un grand sourire, cela fonctionnera peut-être."

Kiyoko adressa un doux sourire à la blonde puis ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre devant l'immeuble dans l'espoir que le stratagème de Yachi marcherait.

Tooru se demandait combien de temps il devait rester dans ce placard. Ushiwaka l'avait protégé lorsque les agents avaient débarqué dans la résidence, l'un d'eux avait réussi à son grand étonnement à neutraliser son pouvoir et Wakatoshi s'était rendu après l'avoir caché. "Ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu attends un enfant.", lui avait-il dit. Bien sûr, il savait que des agents gardaient l'entrée de l'appartement. Ils attendaient juste qu'il sorte, car ils raffolaient du jeu du chat et de la souris.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la seule raison, ils cherchaient aussi d'éventuels détenteurs de pouvoirs dans l'immeuble. La nausée le reprit lorsqu'il entendit un bruit et sentit une odeur bien familière.

Hajime.

Il était là.

Tooru.

Je suis là, Hajime, au troisième étage.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un froid étrange semblait envahir la pièce. Tooru sortit du placard et se dirigea vers le salon où un agent se retrouvait emprisonné dans une cage de glace. "Je le libérerai une fois qu'on sera partis d'ici." L'omega reconnu la voix bien familière de Kiyoko-chan qui le salua avant que Hajime le prenne dans ses bras. "Tooru, tu es là."

Tooru sentit les larmes chaudes de son alpha sur son épaules et rendit son étreinte en souriant. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Hajime lui caressa ensuite le bas- ventre avec tendresse, une joie immense transparaissant dans ses yeux verts. "Je vous protégerai, murmura-t-il tendrement, et je ferai tout pour que vous soyez heureux." Tooru ne vit plus une folie angoissée dans les prunelles de son alpha mais une grande et douce dévotion. Il lui sourit amoureusement. "Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, leur déclara Satori, mais nous devons partir.

\- Ça peut attendre un peu, fit Kiyoko d'un ton rassurant, nous avons réussi à neutraliser les agents présents dans l'immeuble même si j'ai du recourir à la force, finit-elle en regardant la légère fumée blanche émaner de sa main, c'est étrange qu'ils aient pu résister à la manipulation mentale de Tendou et Hitoka-chan.

\- C'était ça ou je les réduisais en bouillie, dit Hajime, ma manipulation gravitationnelle n'est pas toujours au top.

\- Tooru-kun, lui demanda Satori, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé?"

Tooru prit une longue inspiration avant de raconter sa séquestration par Ushiwaka, l'utilisation forcée de son pouvoir d'amplification, la découverte concernant sa grossesse et enfin l'enlèvement de l'alpha par les agents. "Voilà, vous savez tout."

Il savait que Hajime pensait que Ushiwaka n'avait que ce qu'il méritait mais Tendou avait un avis plus partagé sur la question. Wakatoshi-kun était quelqu'un de fragile mentalement et contrairement à Hajime-kun, il n'avait personne pour lui servir de garde-fou. Le roux lui-même s'était davantage préoccupé de Semi Semi. D'ailleurs..." Semi Semi m'a appelé à l'aide par télépathie. Apparemment, notre cher Sadayuki-kun le séquestre quelque part."

Il n'y avait que Satori pour appeler les personnes hautes placées comme le directeur par leur prénom. "Et tu comptes le chercher?, lui demanda Kiyoko. Elle connaissait les sentiments de Tendou à l'égard de Semi et elle-même le considérait comme son ami. "Oui, répondit Tendou, mais l'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas par où commencer."

Hitoka réfléchit. Elle avait déjà une solution en tète même si c'était insensé mais si cela les aidait. "Allons tous chez moi, déclara-t-elle, ma mère travaille dans un institut, je lui parlerai du problème et je suis certaine qu'elle pourra nous aider. Vous pourrez aussi vous reposer par la même occasion.

\- Mais Hitoka-chan..., commença à dire Kiyoko. Elle ne voulait pas que la blonde eut des problèmes.

L'omega secoua la tête. "Vous avez besoin d'aide donc je vous l'apporte et..., elle rougit,...Tu m'as bien aidée quand ces alphas ont essayé de me..." Kiyoko lui embrassa tendrement le front. Elle aimait de plus en plus cette jeune fille si volontaire.

"Merci, Hitoka-chan."

Yachi lui sourit pendant que Tooru déclara : "Bon, maintenant que tout est dit, il vaut mieux qu'on parte."

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Yachi-san regardait avec suspicion les derniers dossiers. Apparemment, Mizoguchi menait des expériences sur les résidents et malheureusement, comme c'était sous couvert médical, elle ne pouvait pas le dénoncer.

Elle hésitait à en parler à Takeda-san, sachant que ce dernier était déjà occupé dans une autre affaire louche. Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut, comment un directeur osait-il employer de pauvres enfants comme des armes? Cela dit, Mizoguchi n'était pas mieux et elle se demandait si ce dernier ne travaillait pas avec Washijou.

Le téléphone portable sonna. C'était sa fille. Etrange, c'était rare qu'elle appelle comme ça. "Oui, Hitoka, il y a un problème?"

Kenjirou arpenta le couloir, un plateau dans les mains. Il avait recueilli un peu du sang de Ushijima et avait été étonné de le voir aussi coopératif quoiqu'on lui avait injecté beaucoup de sédatifs. Il se sentait triste pour cet alpha et se demandait souvent si ce que le directeur Mizoguchi faisait était bien. Certes, il comprenait sa pensée, celle de vouloir contribuer à l'évolution humaine, peu importe sa classe, mais était-ce une bonne chose au fond?

Il avait vu Goshiki mal réagir aux produits que les médecins lui donnaient. L'omega possédait le pouvoir d'annulation et afin qu'il devienne plus rentable à la recherche, on testait sur lui plusieurs serums afin de vérifier quels effets ils produisaient ou sinon, quels pouvoirs ils étaient susceptibles de déclencher en dépit du don inné que Tsutomu possédait.

Yamagata était bien entendu contre ces recherches, Goshiki étant son petit ami mais il avait les mains liées. Tout comme lui-même. Et ce n'était qu'un question de temps avant que Goshiki ne sombre totalement. Semi aussi d'ailleurs.

Le beta ouvrit la cellule où se trouvait Ushijima. Ce dernier était assis, adossé contre le mur, emmuré dans le silence. Il se plut à admirer la prestance de l'alpha devant lui avant de poser le plateau. Kenjirou perçut une grande tristesse dans ses yeux, une grande résignation aussi mais même s'il souhaitait l'aider, il ne savait pas quoi faire. "Voici votre repas, déclara-t-il avant de se lever et...

-...Reste avec moi."

Kenjirou se retourna. "Je ne veux pas être seul."

Sa voix si grave tremblait légèrement. Le châtain s'assit alors auprès de lui et Wakatoshi se mit alors à parler, de lui, de sa vie, de son souhait car il en avait besoin. L'alpha ressentait cette envie de s'ouvrir, il voulait qu'Oikawa lui pardonne ce qu'il avait fait mais plus que tout, il voulait ne plus souffrir de cette incompréhension qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur ce monde si inégal où il avait cette nette impression de ne pas être à sa place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite après la requete Omegaverse IwaKage qui va mettre un peu plus de temps vu que j'ai aussi une autre requete sur Wattpad à faire. A bientôt.


	18. Retrouvailles et départ/ Attaque surprise des agents :

Yû regardait Asahi en train d'arranger les fleurs dans sa boutique. Takeda-san lui avait demandé d'attendre que Ryu arrive avant de partir le rejoindre. Certes, il ne cautionnat pas le plan de l'ancien effaceur mais vu comment ses amis souffraient, il n'allait pas le ruiner pour des considérations égoistes.

C'était étrange, il n'aurait pas réagi de cette manière avant. Non, il aurait pensé à la prochaine mission à faire, aux alphas à buter, sa routine habituelle. En contemplant Asahi faire son travail de fleuriste, il se demandait si l'omega n'y était pas pour quelque chose. 

Sa présence l'apaisait grandement et ce n'était pas seulement dû à son odeur de cerise. En tous cas, il aimait cette boutique de fleurs. Les différents parfums le réconfortaient un peu, il pouvait aussi distinguer celui bien familier du lilas.

Maman.

Elle n'aurait probablement pas été contente de ce qu'il était devenu mais c'était la voie qu'il avait choisi dès que Washijou lui avait proposé les missions.

Asahi donna le bouquet à sa cliente qui le remercia après l'avoir payé. Elle sortit ensuite, faisant sonner la clochette présente sous la porte d'entrée, le laissant seul avec l'alpha qui se trouvait assis derrière la caisse. L'omega le trouvait bien triste. "Ça va, Nishinoya?"

Yû leva les yeux pour y croiser un regard d'un marron chaud mais plein d'inquiétude. Cela le toucha malgré lui. "Je pensais à ma mère, c'est tout." Il en sombrait même dans la mélancolie.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'Asahi lui touchait les cheveux en une caresse rassurante. Cela lui faisait du bien, comme si sa souffrance s'envolait. Yû était tenté de lui parler de son passé. Après tout, il avait décidé que cet omega serait à lui et il ne devait y avoir aucun secret entre eux. 

"Asahi, je dois te parler de quelque chose." Ce dernier retira sa main. Il avait compris que la douleur actuelle de Nishinoya était en lien avec sa mère mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'alpha se fie à lui si facilement. L'omega hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulut réconfortant : "Vas-y, Nishinoya."

La souffrance qu'il avait absorbé du plus petit lui fit mal mais il n'en eut cure. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que ce pauvre alpha se sente mieux et si en parler aidait dans ce sens, alors cela le suffisait.

Yû se mit alors à tout lui confier.

Ryûnosuke suivit l'itinéraire que lui avait été indiqué par Take-chan, l'ancien vice-directeur l'ayant contacté il y a peu. Ennoshita était avec lui, l'omega ayant décidé de le suivre. Il l'avait convaincu en lui disant que son pouvoir allait lui être utile. "On y est presque." 

Chikara hocha la tête en regardant aux alentours. Ce secteur majoritairement composé d'immeubles était plutôt calme et avait l'air d'être bien fréquenté pourtant. On ne dirait pas qu'il y eut des alphas aux tendences dominateurs quoique tout était possible. "En tous cas, je ne vois pas d'agents.

\- Noya doit les faire fuir, fit Ryûnosuke, vu que ce sont souvent les alphas qui font ce genre de besognes. Tu arrives à percevoir son odeur?"

L'alpha lui avait décrit la senteur en question. Du caramel...Voyons...."Chez le fleuriste au coin de la rue.

\- Parfait, déclara Tanaka avec un grand sourire, merci, Ennoshita." Chikara rougit un peu lorsque Ryu lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. L'odeur de l'alpha l'enveloppait et cela le rendait tout chose. "Allons-y", murmura-t-il en prenant la main d'un Tanaka étonné d'un tel geste.

"Voilà mon histoire, déclara Yû en fuyant son regard, tu dois penser que je suis un monstre."

Asahi ne sut quoi dire. Lui-même ne savait même pas comment il aurait réagi s'il avait été à sa place. L'omega le serra à la place dans ses bras, l'impregnant de son odeur de cerise pour l'apaiser de ses angoisses. "Tu n'es pas un monstre, le rassura-t-il, juste quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert."  
Ces mots allégea Yû d'un poids, il souhaitait ne plus quitter ces bras qui l'enlaçaient tendrement. Asahi contempla les yeux noisettes qui le remerciaient silencieusement avant de baisser la tête pour l'embras..."Noya, t'es là?"

Yû se retira vite des bras d'Asahi en entendant la voix de son ami. "Te voilà, Ryu."

L'omega le regarda partir voir son ami. Il sentit que Nishinoya allait partir et cette simple pensée lui déchirait le coeur. Au début, il avait vu Yû comme quelqu'un d'effrayant au posdible mais là, il s'était attaché à l'alpha. Asahi le rejoignit donc pendant que Ryu présentait l'autre inconnu, un omega comme lui apparemment, à Nishinoya. "Ennoshita est mon ami d'enfance mais nous avons été séparés lorsque les agents nous ont enlevés, Saeko et moi.

\- Enchanté, fit Chikara en serrant la main de Yû.

\- De même, renchérit Nishinoya, lui, c'est Asahi Azumane, ajouta-t-il en désignant le fleuriste qui avançait timidement vers eux, il m'a recueilli quand..." Yû baissa les yeux mais la main d'Asahi sur son épaule le rassura un peu cependant. "Enchanté, Tanaka, dit Asahi en lui présentant sa main, Nishinoya m'a parlé de toi.

\- Ravi de te connaitre, Asahi, fit Ryu en lui serrant la main, et merci d'avoir pris soin de Noya."

Il retira ensuite la main pour poursuivre d'un ton plus sérieux. "Take-chan a besoin de nous. Il a dit où le rejoindre."

Yû se rembrunit en regardant Asahi. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire après tout. Il ne souhaitait pas que l'omega puisse être en danger. "Asahi, je...

\- Je viens avec vous." Hein? C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il vit le plus grand lui prendre sa main où se trouvait un bleu. Résultat de sa dernière "bagarre" avec un alpha qui avait tabassé un omega sans défense. A son grand étonnement, celui-ci disparut au moment-même qu'Asahi effleura sa peau. "Je possède le pouvoir de guérison, lui expliqua-t-il, j'ai réussi à le cacher depuis des années mais j'ai l'impression que là où vous allez, cela sera utile.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, dit Ryu, et toi, Noya, tu es d'accord?"

Yû regarda Asahi un moment. Le pouvoir de guérison. Takeda-san lui en avait parlé, ce qui voulait dire que si sa souffrance disparaissait alors..."D'acvord, tu viens avec nous." Il lui demanderait en chemin.

"Euh, je suis Morisuke Yaku. Ravi de faire ta connaissance."

Tetsurou serra la main tout en fixant l'alpha droit dans les yeux. Ce Yaku était honnête mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Daichi poussa un soupir en caressant tendrement la main de son partenaire. L'omega avait gagné en instinct maternel depuis qu'il attendait leur enfanr.

Yaku lui-même se sentait intimidé face à la méfiance grandissante de cet homme. Sawamura-san et lui étaient venus le voir pour savoir comment allait Kenma et il les avait donc invités à s'asseoir autour d'une tasse de thé. 

Il comprenait cependant son inquiétude. Kenma lui avait expliqué que Kuroo, Sawamura et lui avaient grandi dans le même institut et Tetsurou l'avait pris sous son aile en tant que "frère omega" comme il le disait. 

L'alpha se mit alors à le rassurer pendant que Kenma jouait à la console portable que lui avait prêté Lev pendant que celui-ci regardait la télé. A son grand étonnement, le jeune alpha n'avait rien tenté...Pour le moment car on ne savait jamais avec lui.

"Je suis également content de te connaitre, Kuroo-san, déclara Morisuke avec un sourire, Kenma m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et je tiens à te dire que je tiens beaucoup trop à lui pour lui faire du mal." Et c'était vrai, il s'était attaché plus que de raison à cet omega à la senteur sucrée de fraise sauvage. 

Daichi eut un petit rire en regardant la moue dubitative de Tetsurou. On dirait vraiment un père devant son futur beau-fils. "Allons, Tetsurou, tu vois bien que Yaku-san ne fera pas souffrir, Kozume." 

Le noiraud soupira. Ce fut également ce que lui disait son pouvoir. Il s'apprêta à lui donner sa bénédiction quand Daichi se raidit. "Il y a des agents qui arrivent."

Ils virent la porte de l'appartement voler en éclats. "Bon sang, maugréa Tetsurou, depuis quand ils ont une telle force."

Daichi utilisa son pouvoir pour en localiser le nombre. Il y en avait cinq en tout. "Tetsurou, amène Yaku-san et les autres en lieu sûr, je vais les neutraliser.

\- Ne provoque pas l'effondrement de la maison, surtout, lui dit Tetsurou en se levant avec Yaku.

Tous deux appelèrent Kenma et Lev puis ils partirent tous à l'étage où ils se réfugièrent dans une des chambres. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, demanda Lev qui s'assit sur le lit.

\- Des agents ont dû me repérer, répondit Kenma en se recroquevillant, il y a une chose que je dois te dire, Kuro."

Tetsurou se retourna pendant que Morisuke se mit à coté de l'omega et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pendant qu'il poursuivit : "Des scientifiques ont fait irruption à l'institut peu après que vous vous êtes échappés, Sawamura et toi et ils ont essayé de m'injecter un tranquilisant en me disant que j'allais être transféré. Nekomata a fait en sorte que je m'évade."

Le noiraud alla répliquer quand il y eut une légère secousse qui le fit vaciller. "J'aurais dû m'asseoir, déclara-t-il avant de le faire en s'adossant contre le mur, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Daichi la dernière fois qu'il est passé?"

Kenma se laissa aller en posant la tête contre l'épaule de Yaku, humant un peu son odeur de pain d'épices pour s'apaiser."Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter et, il s'adressa à Yaku, je comptais partir bientôt pour ne pas..."

Je cause vraiment des problèmes à tout le monde.

Morisuke comprit ce que voulait lui dire l'omega. Cependant..."Nous affronterons ça ensemble, Kenma."

L'omega hocha lentement la tête. Tetsurou observa la scène, attendri mais inquiet en ne voyant pas Daichi arriver. "Ah, ils m'énervent ces agents?, fit Lev en se levant, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

\- Lev attend, on n'est pas dans un shounen manga."

L'alpha ne l'écouta pas et descendit à toute vitesse. Ils entendirent des bruits de lutte puis tout devint silencieux. Daichi arriva ensuite. "Euh, c'est...Terminé." Tetsurou fut étonné de le voir aussi confus. Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans le salon pour voir un Lev tout content. "Ben, où sont les agents? demanda le noiraud.

\- Je les ai tous envoyés valdinguer, répondit Lev tout guilleret, tu aurais dû voir ça Yaku.

\- Cet alpha possède une grande force, commenta Daichi, c'est irréel.

\- Et depuis quand tu as ce pouvoir, Lev?, grogna le petit alpha, énervé qu'Alisa ne l'ait pas mis au courant.

\- Depuis tout petit, fit nonchalemment Lev en haussant les épaules, mais j'ai promis à ma soeur de le cacher.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle t'interdisait de porter des choses lourdes."

Daichi réfléchit. Si Yaku-san restait ici avec Kozume, il y avait de fortes chances que des agents reviennent à la charge. "Tetsurou, je pense que le mieux pour nous est d'aller voir Takeda."

Son partenaire hocha la tête. La contre-offensive risquait de débuter plus tôt que prévu.


	19. Tobio Kageyama et Koushi Sugawara, part 2/ Interludes avant de s'entrecroiser

Koushi semblait s'être réveillé d'un long rêve. Tsukishima l'avait endormi lorsque le sérum que lui avait injecté un scientifique avait commencé à faire effet. Son pouvoir était devenu à ce moment-là incontrolable et il ne souvint plus de ce qui s'était passé après. Apparemment, vu toutes les lianes qu'il y avait autour de lui, il devina assez vite le résultat. "Koushi, tu es réveillé."

L'alpha vit Tobio agenouillé à coté de lui, sa main serrée dans la sienne. Tsukishima avait provoqué son réveil suite à leur "entrevue". Il avait été choqué par cette révélation, que Koushi subissait des expériences derrière son dos, tout ça pour optimiser son don qui consistait à contrôler les végétaux.

C'était à cause des scientifiques que Koushi avait métamorphosé l'institut en véritable jungle et même si son envie de les tuer était grande, il avait attendu que son bien-aimé ouvre les yeux.

Koushi.

Tobio avait été emmené à l'institut après avoir blessé sa mère sans le faire exprès. Il se souvint de son visage quand des agents étaient venus le chercher, de ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes qui devinrent vides lorsque l'effaceur lui effaça la mémoire, et surtout, des cris qui avaient précédé son amnésie forcée.

L'omega s'en était voulu et s'était muré dans le silence jusqu'à la rencontre de Koushi. L'alpha l'avait toujours rassuré et protégé, lui expliquant que lui aussi, il avait dû se séparer de ses parents car il avait usé de ses pouvoirs par inadvertance. Depuis, ils étaient restés toujours ensemble sauf lors des missions. Tobio avait pris goût à la tuerie et Koushi le savait.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait en sorte de le soutenir à chaque retour de mission pendant que lui se faisait du mal autrement. Quand l'omega l'avait découvert, il en avait été livide et lui avait promis qu'il ferait tout afin qu'il n'eut plus à souffrir. Ainsi, Tobio avait demandé à Washijou de faire aussi les missions de l'alpha sans qu'il ne le sache.

Mais maintenant que Koushi était là, près de lui et éveillé, il n'avait plus besoin de le servir.

Koushi s'assit sur le lit et embrassa tendrement les mains de Tobio. "Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Tobio, lui murmura-t-il.

Le plus grand se leva alors pour l'embrasser. Il était si heureux de sentir l'alpha l'étreindre malheureusement, il y avait d'autres choses à faire. Takeda-san les attendait. Tobio rompit donc le baiser en plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisettes, ressentant une joie immense. "Nous devons y aller, déclara-t-il pendant que Koushi lui caressa la joue, Takeda-san aura probablement reçu les preuves de Tsukishima, il fuit son regard, je...J'ai essayé de le tuer parce qu'il t'a endormi et..." L'alpha le serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux : "Tu as intéret à t'excuser auprès de lui."

Tobio hocha la tête avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Koushi qui se leva en s'étirant lentement. "Allez, on y va.

\- Mais comment sortir sans se faire remarquer?"

L'alpha eut un petit sourire mutin en regardant la fenêtre où une multitude de petites lianes de lierre s'accrochaient au rebord. Son pouvoir avait été bien utile malgré tout. "Ça te dit un peu d'escalade?"

Hitoka écouta attentivement ce que lui disait sa mère au téléphone pendant que Kiyoko servait de quoi manger à Tooru, Hajime et Satori qui s'étaient assis sur le canapé du salon. Ils étaient arrivés dans l'appartement de la blonde et en profitaient de se reposer un peu face à tant d'émotions.

Kiyoko regardait distraitement la jeune omega pendant que Tooru s'était endormi, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui humait tranquillement son odeur de violette pour se détendre. Satori, quant à lui, était concentré à localiser Semi qui ne répondit plus à ses appels.

Cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus. De temps où il était à l'institut, il avait toujours été avec Semi Semi. Certes, il avait aussi essayé de faire en sorte que Wakatoshi s'ouvrit un peu mais cela s'était soldé souvent par des échecs cuisants, ce dernier n'ayant eu qu'Oikawa en tête. Eita était avant tout son ami d'enfance.

Tout comme Tooru-kun et Hajime-kun, Semi Semi et lui étaient rentrés en même temps dans l'institut et ils s'étaient fait la promesse de ne pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre quoiqu'il arrive. Malheureusement, Semi Semi était devenu un agent et donc Satori l'avait perdu de vue.

Puis vint le gel de l'institut causé par le pouvoir de Kiyoko-chan. Le roux avait privilégié d'amener Hajime-kun en lieu sûr car il avait vu Wakatoshi-kun enlever Tooru-kun et il savait que cela allait être dangereux s'il laissait l'alpha seul.

Hitoka raccrocha le téléphone en soupirant. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, elle n'était pas préparé à ça mais au moins elle avait retenu l'essentiel. "Alors, Hitoka-chan?, lui demanda Kiyoko en posant doucement les mains sur ces épaules pour la réconforter.

La blonde prit une petite inspiration avant de répondre. "Ma mère m'a dit que l'institut où elle travaillait avait changé de directeur, le nouveau s'appelerait Mizoguchi et il ferait des expériences sur les résidents." Tous se raidirent à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Yachi en tremblait encore.

Elle s'était sentie obligée de tout raconter à sa mère dans l'espoir que celle-ci comprendrait. Il avait eu de la chance que cela fut le cas mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Shimizu-san et les amis de cette dernière. "Elle m'a aussi donnée l'adresse de quelqu'un susceptible de vous aider. Un omega du nom de Takeda-san."

Kiyoko réfléchit. Cela restait la seule piste possible. "Qu'en penses-tu, Tendou-kun?, demanda-t-elle à son ami omega.

\- Cela vaut le coup d'y aller, répondit Satori, après tout, Tooru-kun a besoin d'un lieu de repos et nous ne voulons abuser de la générosité de la petite Hitoka.

\- M-Mais non, voyons, bafouilla l'interessée en rougissant, c-c'est normal mais je vais vous accompagner là-bas par contre. Ma mère souhaite transmettre un message à Takeda-san et je sers d'intermédiaire."

Kiyoko sentit son coeur bondir de joie. Elle se retint cependant d'enlacer affectueusement Hitoka-chan puis déclara à la place : "Reposons-nous ce soir alors. Nous partirons demain."

"Voilà le plan, finit d'expliquer Shouyou.

\- Donc Takeda-san prévoit de dénoncer les exactions de Washijou au Haut Conseil, fit Akaashi.

\- Oui, dit Kei, et j'ai réuni assez de preuves pour que cela fonctionne. Cependant, il s'attend à ce que le directeur prépare une offensive en faisant ça. Il n'est pas à court d'agents.

\- J'ai peur de n'avoir rien compris, déclara un Koutarou en pleine confusion. Il était content d'avoir la mémoire raffraichie mais là, il était un peu perdu.

\- Je t'expliquerai en chemin, le rassura Keiji, il est temps que nous allions tous voir Takeda."

Le roux hocha la tête pendant que Tsukishima et Akaashi sortirent, les laissant seuls. Koutarou en profita alors de faire un énorme câlin au plus petit. "Ah, je suis content de pouvoir faire ça de nouveau." Shouyou en fit de même tout sourire. "Moi aussi, Koutarou."

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'échanger un petit sourire complice. "Prêt pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Washijou?

\- Prêt!, répondit un Shouyou tout joyeux.

Koutarou lui donna alors un rapide baiser avant de lui tendre la main en se levant. Le roux la prit et tous deux partirent dans le salon où Kei et Keiji les attendaient.

La contre-offensive se mettait petit-à-petit en place.


	20. Discussion et réflexions

Takeda fut surpris d'accueillir autant de visiteurs. Il savait que la plupart venait de l'institut qu'il comptait attaquer mais il ne savait pas qu'un deuxième centre avait aussi commis des exactions. En tous cas, d'après le message de la fille de Yachi-san, c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Keishin et lui étaient dans son bureau en train de discuter avec Tendou, Shimizu et la jeune Yachi pendant que ceux qui les avaient accompagnés étaient en train de se reposer. Cela avait dû être dur pour eux. "Donc le directeur Mizoguchi supervise des expériences dans l'institut qu'il dirige?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, répondit Satori, il avait été le directeur de l'institut dans lequel nous venons et disons que nous étions déjà ses rats de laboratoire.

\- Suite à l'injection d'un sérum qui a amplifié mon pouvoir de cryokinésie de manière drastique, expliqua Kiyoko, l'institut a dû être évacué."Elle prit la main de Hitoka sous la table pour la rassurer. "Un des notres a été malheureusement enlevé par des agents et nous craignons que ce soit Mizoguchi qui est derrière tout ça."

Ittetsu opina silencieusement de la tête. Tsukishima-kun lui avait fourni les preuves tout à l'heure et Washijou avait demandé à des scientifiques d'injecter le même type de produit à Sugawara-kun, d'où la raison de l'invasion subite des végétaux dans le centre.

L'alpha l'avait confirmé, de même que Kageyama-kun vu que tous deux avaient réussi à venir ici. Il avait été même surpris de voir Bokuto-kun et Akaashi-kun en compagnie de Hinata-kun et sa petite soeur.

Le brun avait écouté l'histoire de l'effaceur et la raison de sa fuite avec son ami agent ce qui le motivait davantage à déposer les preuves auprès du Haut Conseil mais il y avait un nouveau problème.

La voix de Keishin le coupa de ses pensées. "D'après ce qu'a dit Sawamura au sujet des agents qui les ont attaqués, Kuroo et lui, ils auraient gagné en force physique.

\- Et ceux que nous avons rencontré lorsque nous sommes venus chercher Oikawa-kun et Ushijima-kun résistaient à la manupulation mentale, fit Satori.

Ukai et son omega se regardèrent.

Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, Ittetsu?

Oui, je le crains.

"Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, déclara Ittetsu en redressant légèrement ses lunettes. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez après toutes ces épreuves et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Oikawa-kun. Il est entre de bonnes mains ici.

\- Merci infiniment, Takeda-san, déclara Kiyoko en se levant pendant que Hitoka-chan et Tendou-kun firent de même.

\- C'est normal, répondit Ittetsu en les regardant partir, c'est normal, répéta-t-il à voix basse.

\- Que vas-tu faire?, lui demanda Keishin une fois la porte fermée, maintenant que tu sais que Washijou n'est pas le seul directeur à attaquer.

\- Si nous avons toutes les preuves contre Washijou, nous n'en avons pas contre Mizoguchi. Yachi-san peut très bien nous en fournir mais elle est trop exposée. A moins que quelqu'un les espionne mais je n'ai pas envie d'envoyer encore une personne au casse-pipe, vu ce que nous a dit Tendou-kun et Shimizu-kun au sujet des agents, cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Mais c'est la seule solution possible, lui dit l'alpha, il va falloir une équipe de reconnaissance. Une assez discrète pour s'introduire dans le centre et récolter des informations tout en faisant diversion. Tu sais qui envoyer?"

Takeda réfléchit un moment. "J'ai mon idée." Il décida cependant de laisser à ses protégés un peu de répit avant de mettre son plan en oeuvre.

Kenjirou fut d'humeur très guillerette ces derniers temps. Le beta avait appris à connaitre Ushijima-san et s'était rapidement attaché à lui. Il vit en lui un homme perdu et isolé, bien éloigné des stéréotypes que l'on se faisait sur les alphas et le chatain avait décidé de l'aider et de le soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Le pauvre avait aussi souffert d'un amour à sens unique, un amour qu'il avait du mal à oublier. Kenjirou commença à le comprendre car des sentiments à son égard fleurissaient petit à petit dans son coeur.

Le beta avait aussi appris que Semi était une connaissance de l'alpha et qu'ils venaient du même institut. Aujourd'hui, il était chargé de changer la pochette de nutriments de ce dernier qui fut obligé de se nourrir par intraveineuse, ses bras étant ligotés pour éviter qu'il se débatte lors des accès de folie.

Ceux-ci devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes au fur et à mesure que les médecins du centre lui injectaient le sérum crée à partir du sang d'Ushijima, susceptible d'amplifier les pouvoirs.

Mizoguchi se servait de Semi comme cobaye mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de fournir ce sérum expérimental à un autre institut, pas plus que l'utiliser sur ses propres agents à leur insu, le plus souvent. Kenjirou savait tout ça et fut tenté de le divulguer mais à qui?

"Sa..to...ri..."

La voix chevrotante de Semi le tira de ses pensées. Satori. C'était le prénom que n'arrêtait pas de murmurer Semi lors des moments où il était stable. Le visage du blond semblait reflétait une grande lassitude et ses joues légèrement creusées baignaient de ses larmes.

Le beta préféra partir avant de pleurer à son tour. Il devait faire quelque chose, cela n'était plus possible. Kenjirou décida d'aller en parler à Yamagata. Lui aussi ne voulait plus que Tsutomu souffre donc il pouvait très bien l'aider là-dessus.

Eita eut un léger mais faible sourire une fois que Shirabu eut quitté la pièce.

Il avait entendu la voix de Satori.

Il venait le chercher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite après la requête MatsuHana et elle fera un peu office de calme avant la tempête avec au programme du mignon tout plein et un lemon. A bientôt.


	21. Moment de répit, partie 1

L'arrivée au refuge de Takeda-san fut pour beaucoup de monde une boufée d'air frais. Ainsi, Shouyou fut content de voir Natsu sympathiser avec d'autres enfants de son âge et Bokuto ainsi que Akaashi purent revoir leurs amis d'enfance Kuroo, Sawamura et Kenma dont le roux s'était vite lié d'amitié. Il avait appris qu'ils s'étaient connnus dans le précédent institut où Koutarou et Keiji étaient avant d'être transférés dans celui où ils les avaient amenés, Natsu et lui.

Shouyou avait aussi pu revoir Tanaka et Noya-san, de même qu'il avait fait connaissance avec Ennoshita et Asahi. Kageyama était venu peu de temps après en compagnie de Sugawara-san et ce fut comme si toute la famille qu'ils formaient jadis s'était de nouveau formée. Takeda-san leur avait chacun une chambre et Koutarou choisit d'emblée d'en prendre une avec le petit omega.

Akaashi partageait la sienne avec Tsukishima mais il remarqua que le blond semblait ailleurs depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Kei s'était assis en retrait, un peu éloigné des autres et fut surpris de voir Kageyama le rejoindre vu que pour lui, c'était certainement la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé vouloir lui parler. "Je m'excuse pour t'avoir attaqué, marmonna-t-il.

Kei lui lança un regard légèrement étonné. Bien sûr, il savait que Sugawara l'avait probablement poussé à le faire mais il les accepta quand même. La situation n'était pas propice aux embrouilles, surtout qu'il se sentait vaseux depuis que Keiji, Bokuto, les deux Hinata et lui étaient entrés au refuge de Takeda-san. "Excuses acceptées."fit-il sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Kageyama hocha la tête puis partit rejoindre son alpha tout en ayant l'impression étrange que l'odeur de Tsukishima s'était intensifiée.

Pendant ce temps, Keiji était en train de discuter avec Kuroo en compagnie de Bokuto tout en veillant sur Kei de loin. Cela l'inquiétait de le voir aussi patraque, surtout que l'odeur de thym le titillait plus que d'habitude. Allait-il bientôt avoir ses chaleurs?

Tetsurou et Daichi, quant à eux, furent heureux de retrouver ses amis après de si longues années. "Alors comme ça, Sawa et toi, vous allez être pêres? s'enquit Koutarou tout sourire, je peux être le parrain, dis?

\- Bokuto-san, soupira Akaashi, ce n 'est pas une façon de demander.

\- Laisse Akaashi, le rassura Kuroo, je suis content que tu n'aies pas changé et oui, tu peux être le parrain, si Daichi n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

\- Bien sûr que non, Tetsurou.", lui dit tendrement l'alpha en posant tendrement une main sur son épaule. Ils avaient d'ailleurs fait la connaissance d'un autre couple dont l'omega attendait un enfant mais Oikawa et Iwaizumi n'étaient pas restés longtemps, préférant se reposer. Ils les verraient plus tard.

Koutarou fut content de les voir ainsi, si joyeux. Il se souvint que Kuroo avait voulu à tout prix que Daichi fut son partenaire dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui et ces deux-là étaient déjà inséparables le temps où Akaashi et lui étaient dans le même institut qu'eux. En les voyant si ravis à l'idée de fonder une famille, ses pensées se tournèrent inévitablement vers Shouyou.

L'omega bavardait gaiement avec Tanaka, Kageyama et les autres. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. Qui sait, un jour, eux aussi ils..."Kei, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

Koutarou se retourna pour sentir une forte odeur de thym qui commençait à le rendre...D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yaku et Lev semblaient être dans le même état. Akaashi était parti le rejoindre, alarmé par l'odeur du blond. Son visage virait au rouge. "Allons dans notre chambre, murmura-t-il doucement. L'omega hocha la tête tout en mettant un bras autour des épaules du plus petit et tous deux sortirent de la salle de repos. Tous les alphas non marqués dans la salle se calmèrent aussitôt.

"Pfiooou, c'était moins une, déclara Tanaka, je n'ai aucune envie de sauter sur Tsukishima.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Yû, j'ai beaucoup mieux, ajouta-t-il en prenant possessivement Asahi par la taille. L'omega eut un rire gêné. Les amis de Yû étaient très gentils mais un peu rentre-dedans, cela lui fit un tantinet peur. Cependant la senteur caramel du petit alpha l'apaisait.

Ennoshita, de son coté, bavardait avec Sugawara et Yaku, deux alphas en somme très sympathiques. Ce dernier avait un peu conversé avec Kuroo, Sawamura et leurs amis avant de rester auprès de Kenma afin de veiller sur lui et de surveiller Lev.

On ne savait jamais avec son caractère emporté, cela dit, il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi survolté que lui en la personne d'Hinata et Bokuto n'était pas non plus en reste. Cependant, l'alpha était enchanté de voir Kenma s'ouvrir un peu même si son coté alpha souhaitait le garder pour lui tout seul. Il fut d'ailleurs content que Lev ne le poursuivit pas de ses assiduités par contre... "Dis, Hinata, demanda soudainement Lev, tu n'es pas marqué ?"

Kageyama qui entendit la question, s'approcha dangereusement de l'alpha. Hinata était, avec Koushi, la seule personne qu'il tenait à protéger, même s'il avait essayé de le supprimer. Le roux avait cette tendance à éveiller l'omega en lui. Shouyou, de son coté, répondit naivement : "Non, pourquoi?" Koutarou et lui étaient ensemble mais il ne l'avait pas marqué durant les seules chaleurs qu'il avait passées avec lui.

Yaku eut un mauvais préssentiment. "Parce que tu es un omega vraiment mignon et ton odeur est vraiment agréable. Je peux la sentir de plus près?" Oh oh, je dois intervenir avant que...Lev n'eut pas le temps de l'étreindre que Koutarou enlaça possessivement Shouyou par derrière.

Ses yeux noisettes trahissaient une colère sourde qui lui était peu familière. "Ne. Le. Touche. Pas." Du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze, Lev déglutit.

Ce Bokuto était plus effrayant que Yaku et son odeur d'intimidation lui fit froid dans le dos. L'alpha prit ensuite Hinata par la main et sortit brusquement de la salle. "Lev, grogna Yaku en serrant les poings, va dans la chambre qui t'a été assignée.

\- Mais, Yaku...

\- Fais ce que je te dis."

L'alpha partit de la salle de repos tout penaud. "Excusez-le, déclara-t-il aux autres, il est très impulsif. Sa soeur me le confie toujours pour qu'il prenne de la bouteille mais c'est difficile avec son caractère effronté. D'ailleurs, il faut que je l'appelle. Tu viens avec moi, Kenma?, lui demanda-t-il à l'omega, un sourire tendre et rassurant aux lèvres.

Kenma hocha la tête et tous deux sortirent à leur tour de la salle de repos. "Kenma a l'air d'aller mieux depuis qu'il fréquente Yaku, constata Tetsurou en les regardant partir, cela me rassure.

\- Je te l'avais dit, fit Daichi en caressant doucement le ventre de l'omega, on va se reposer un petit peu.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, affirma le noiraud, on vous laisse, fit-il à Sugawara et les autres.

Ryûnosuke ne s'était pas remis de la crise de possessivité de Bokuto. Il avait toujours été du genre sympa et coulant. Il regarda Ennoshita, c'est vrai que le voir parler aussi familièrement à Suga le mettait mal à l'aise. "Ryu, tu dégages une odeur d'intimidation, répliqua Noya, si Kageyama s'en rend compte, tu vas avoir des ennuis.

\- Ah zut! Merci, Noya."

Kageyama était avec son ami alpha les personnes les plus instables de leur bande. Quoique Noya semblait être plus serein maintenant et il se dit qu'Asahi-san n'était pas étranger à ce changement. Ce dernier avait aussi sympathisé avec Suga mais aucune odeur d'intimidation émanait de Noya, signe qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Akaashi se déshabilla prestement pendant que Kei s'était assis sur le lit après s'être dévêtu. L'odeur de réglisse lui montait à la tête et il avait l'impression que ses chaleurs étaient plus intenses que d'habitude. Le blond en comprit vite la raison.

Il n'avait pris aucun suppresseur au moment où il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour faire évader Hinata, Natsu et Tanaka, de même qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire lorsqu'il avait endormi Sugawara-san. Au fond de lui, il n'en eut cure. Keiji était là maintenant et l'alpha l'aimait.

L'omega se laissa donc posséder par cette fièvre si jouissive, peu importait les conséquences.

Le noiraud poussa un cri de surprise en sentant Kei l'étreindre, l'allongeant au-dessus de lui. Son odeur de thym dissolva les dernières barrières de sa raison et l'alpha succomba à ses instincts, embrassant sauvagement l'omega, écartant ses longues jambes du genou avant de se frotter lascivement contre lui, roulant sensuellement ses hanches contre le bassin, savourant la sensation glissante de la fine pellicule de sueur coulant contre la sienne. La température monta lorsque Keiji retourna Kei sur le ventre.

Ils avaient chaud, leur désir était trop fort.

L'alpha voulait prendre son temps, l'alpha souhaitait être doux avec celui qu'il aimait mais en voyant Kei le regarder, les pommettes écarlates, les petites larmes de plaisir coulant de ses yeux mordorés assombris de désir et les mains écartant davantage les fesses en guise d'invitation, le tout suivi d'une petite supplication lui demandant de le prendre, il céda.

Kei poussa un cri en sentant Keiji le pénétrer d'un coup. Il n'avait pas mal, il était trop lubrifié pour ça mais il ressentit une douce sensation de complétude, une sensation qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

Son amant ressentit la même chose, se délectant de la chaleur du blond allant de plus en plus vite en lui tout en écoutant ses gémissements, lui-même ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser de profonds râles rauques. Kei était si chaud, si étroit, c'était délicieux.

L'omega vit la main de l'alpha se poser sur la sienne qu'il retourna pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il sentait le noeud du noiraud enfler un lui, tout comme lui sentait la jouissance bientôt venir. Keiji léchait sa nuque, la mordillant légèrement. "Marque...moi...Keiji..." L'alpha accéda à sa requête après lui avoir chuchoté : "Porte mon enfant, Kei." Ils vinrent tous les deux, le noiraud mordant la nuque du blond pour le marquer.

Keiji se laissa tomber contre le dos du plus grand et reprit petit à petit ses esprits en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Kei avait voulu qu'il le marque, ça, cela ne le gênait pas et il en était heureux mais il ne s'était pas protégé durant l'acte et il avait même imposé ses désirs à...

Ne t'en veux pas, je le souhaite aussi.

Le noiraud leva la tête. Il ressentit ensuite une immense joie qui lui fit sourire légèrement. L'alpha posa un petit baiser sur la marque qu'il avait faite sur la nuque suivi d'un sur son omoplate.

Je t'aime Kei et je te promets de faire en sorte que ton frère recouvre la mémoire quand tout sera terminé.

Le blond serra davantage la main de Keiji et la porta ensuite à ses lèvres.

Moi aussi, Keiji et merci d'être de nouveau là, à mes cotés.

Tous deux sombrèrent dans un doux sommeil, rêvant de leur avenir ensemble.

Shouyou était un peu effrayé par le comportement de Koutarou. Son odeur d'intimidation le protégeait mais elle était particulièrement forte. Le roux fut assis sur le lit de la chambre que Takeda-san leur avaient assignés et regardait l'alpha fermé la porte avant de le prendre dans ses bras. "Je suis désolé, Shouyou, s'excusa Koutarou en lui caressant les cheveux, mais je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont ce Lev t'a accosté.

\- C'est de ma faute, Koutarou, déclara Shouyou d'un ton penaud, j'aurai du m'en rendre compte plus tôt aussi."

L'alpha lui embrassa le front avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui. L'omega devant ses yeux était tellement adorable. "Tu es trop mignon, c'est pour ça, fit-il en frottant amoureusement sa joue contre celle du roux, va falloir que je fasse attention.

\- Je n'aime que toi, Koutarou, le rassura Shouyou en lui embrassant la joue pour ensuite mieux se blottir contre lui, la tête calée contre le torse de l'alpha.

\- Je sais, lui murmura Koutarou en humant cette senteur de bergamote si agréable.

Shouyou leva la tête et tous deux se regardèrent amoureusement avant de se picorer tendrement les lèvres. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, Koutarou serrant le roux contre lui, sa main posée sur sa nuque pour davantage approfondir le contact quand..."Bokuto-kun, Hinata-kun, fit la voix de Takeda-san, désolé de vous déranger mais je dois vous parler."

Ils rompirent le baiser à regret. Koutarou fut déçu que leur bisou d'amour fut interrompu mais bon et vit qu'il en était de même pour Shouyou. "On continuera plus tard, murmura-t-il au roux en lui donnant quand même un petit baiser.

\- Oui, dit l'omega en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Tous deux sortirent de la chambre en se demandant ce que voulait Takeda-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite après la requête BoKuro/KageKen. J'ai aussi réfléchi à la prochaine fic après Healing Broken Spirits et cela sera une fic KageHinaTsuki avec à la fois de l'Omegaverse sans en avoir et de la fantasy. A bientôt :).


	22. Moment de répit, partie 2

"Vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire."

Koutarou et Shouyou hochèrent la tête d'un air décidé, tout sourire, après tout c'était pour eux une occasion d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs sans tuer pendant que Kageyama opina à son tour, le regard inexpressif. Tant que Koushi n'était pas impliqué, il s'en moquait. Satori qui avait déjà perçu les pensées de l'effaceur lui adressa un sourire confiant car pour lui, c'était une occasion de sauver Wakatoshi et Semi Semi quand à Nishinoya, il s'était rembruni.

L'idée de faire la mission l'enchanta mais il était inquiet pour Asahi. L'omega semblait souffrir de plus en plus même s'il ne montrait rien et comme il avait appris récemment qu'il possédait le pouvoir de guérison et qu'il savait que celui-ci n'impliquait pas seulement les blessures externes. L'alpha décida de lui en parler une fois qu'ils eurent tous quitté la salle.

Hajime se sentit mal, il percevait la fatigue grandissante de Tooru et cela l'énervait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Une fois arrivés au centre, Takeda les avait amenés à une chambre où l'omega pouvait se reposer. L'alpha s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir fait du mal. Il se souvint de l'époque où ils n'étaient que des enfants inconscients de leur pouvoir.

Lorsqu'il avait utilisé la manipulation gravitationnele malgré lui, ses parents avaient appelé un institut. Puis il avait tué plusieurs agents lorsque ceux-ci avaient tenté de l'éloigner de Tooru et ils avaient tous deux fui pour ne pas être séparés. C'était à ce moment-là que l'omega usa de son pouvoir, en apaisant sa colère pour la changer en un indicible sentiment de paix.

Cependant, ils furent tous deux capturés. La vie à l'institut avait été horrible. Mizoguchi demandait à des scientifiques de le forcer à utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de les tester dans des conditions réelles. Il détruisit bon nombre d'endroits à cause de ça, notamment des instituts qui menaçaient de dénoncer les exactions du directeur. Hajime avait toujours fait en sorte que tout le monde fut évacué avant d'utiliser la gravité, néanmoins un jour, il n'y était pas parvenu.

Face à tant de sang sur les mains, Tooru fut devenu sa planche de salut. L'alpha avait toujours fait en sorte de le protéger, de prendre soin de lui mais suite à cet événement, ce désir s'était métamorphosé en obsession qui devint grandissante au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il savait qu'Ushijima le convitait donc il avait fait en sorte de séquestrer Tooru dans leur chambre, attendant ses chaleurs pour le marquer. Il avait aussi fait preuve d'une possessivité frôlant la folie passionnelle, en faisant tout pour accaparer l'omega.

Tooru ne lui en avait jamais voulu et maintenant qu'il savait que son compagnon et lui allaient être parents, Hajime avait décidé de tout mettre en oeuvre pour que l'omega et leur enfant furent heureux même si, au fond, il pensait ne pas mériter tout ça.

L'alpha contempla l'omega endormi dans le lit en lui caressant la joue. Tooru avait pris des couleurs depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le domicile de Yachi mais il n'avait que peu d'appétit. Cela l'inquiétait. Il sortit donc pour consulter le médecin du centre que Takeda-san avait employé pour ce genre d'éventualités et croisa Sawamura dans le couloir.

Ce dernier était dans la même situation que lui mais il semblait un peu plus détendu. "Tu stresses pour ton compagnon aussi?, lui demanda-t-il en s'apercevant de la nervosité qu'il ressentait.

Hajime hocha la tête. Daichi l'invita donc à s'asseoir dans la salle de repos et lui servit une tasse de café. "Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le rassura-t-il, Tetsurou était aussi très fatigué au début et après, il n'a fait que vomir. Ça va un peu mieux cependant mais il se repose beaucoup.

\- Je ne sais pas si je ferai un bon père."

Daichi vit l'alpha serrer ses mains qui commençaient à trembler : "J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Tooru parce que j'ai eu peur de le perdre et j'ai tué beaucoup d'innocents aussi. Je..."

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule. "Je ne suis pas un saint non plus, lui expliqua Daichi, en tant qu'agent, j'ai dû faire des choses horribles comme tuer les parents qui résistaient à la manipulation mentale des effaceurs. C'est pour cette raison que Tetsurou et moi avons décidé d'aider Takeda-san, pour que les enfants ne connaissent plus ces tragédies et aussi pour ma famille, il se tut un instant, je sais que les vies que j'ai prises ne reviendront pas mais au moins, si nous pouvons bâtir un meilleur futur, alors je ferai ce qu'i faire."

Hajime ne répondit rien, il sourit à la place. Les mots de Sawamura lui avaient permis de voir plus clair. 'Merci Sawamura.", déclara-t-il avant de retourner dans la chambre où Tooru était réveillé. Il ressentait son apaisement et fut content de le voir en meilleure santé. "Tout va bien, Tooru?

\- Oui, Hajime. Ne t'inquiête pas."

Il était moins fatigué maintenant qu'il s'était reposé. L'alpha s'assit à son chevet et l'enlaça tendrement. Son parfum de violette était si agréable. Hajime l'huma un peu avant de lui caresser le ventre où grandissait la vie qu'ils avaient tous deux créee. Leur enfant. "Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait Tooru, à partir de maintenant, je ferai tout pour être un bon partenaire et un bon père aussi."

L'omega eut un sourire tendre en sentant Hajime lui embrasser le front. "Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais? Mizoguchi nous a beaucoup fait souffrir." Le directeur s'était servi de lui pour amener davantage de détenteurs de pouvoirs à l'institut en compagnie de Semi et de Shimizu. "Dès que tout sera terminé, nous recommencerons tout à zero."

Hajime hocha la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Prendre un nouveau départ. Une chose que beaucoup de monde allait faire après toute cette histoire.

Hitoka avait sympathisé avec pas mal de monde dans le centre, faisant ainsi fi de sa grande timidité.

Elle avait trouvé Hinata très gentil mais l'omega Kageyama l'avait effrayée un peu. Sinon, la blonde fut heureuse d'avoir fait connaissance avec tous ces gens et espérait que tout irait bien pour eux ensuite. Shimizu-san et elle étaient en train de discuter dans la salle de repos, ce qui lui avait permis de la connaitre davantage.

La vie à l'institut était synonyme d'amertume et de regret pour l'alpha et la blonde s'était promise de lui rendre la vie plus agréable, enfin, si elle souhaitait continuer à la voir. Apparemment, l'ami qui était venu avec Tanaka-san, Ennoshita-san avait subitement eu ses chaleurs et Nishinoya-san ainsi que Kageyama-san avaient été convoqués par Takeda-san. Tous les autres étaient partis dans leur chambre.

Hitoka avait toujours cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle n'osait pas la poser. Kiyoko s'en rendit compte cependant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hitoka-chan?, lui demanda-t-elle en lui prenant tendrement la main.

\- Que vas-tu faire après que Takeda-san aura tout divulguer au conseil?"

L'alpha réfléchit. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de retrouver une vie normale, sans soucis et si Hitoka-chan pouvait en faire partie, cela serait le bonheur. "Je demanderai à ta mère l'autorisation de te courtiser, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Heeeein? La blonde devint rouge tomate. Certes, cette perspective la réjouissait au plus haut point mais au fond, elle se demandait ce que Shimizu-san lui trouvait, il y avait bien des omegas qui lui correspondaient mieux. Hitoka n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions que Kiyoko venait de l'étreindre doucement, la berçant de son capiteux parfum de mûre. "Tu me plais énormément, Hitoka-chan et je serai heureuse d'être auprès de toi. Est-ce que tu le veux, toi aussi?

\- B-Bien sûr, Shimizu-san, s'empressa de dire la jeune fille, c'est juste que je me demande ce que tu me trouves. Je suis banale pour une omega.

\- Tu te sous-estimes trop, lui murmura Kiyoko en lui embrassant le front, et à partir de maintenant, appelle-moi Kiyoko, d'accord?

\- Oui...Kiyoko-san, finit Hitoka en un murmure quand des lèvres s'emparèrent doucement des siennes. Qui aurait crû qu'une simple course-poursuite dans un institut en ruines se terminerait en une rencontre si importante? Elle-même s'en serait doutée, il n'y avait pas si longtemps et pourtant, Hitoka savait qu'elle découvrirait encore davantage de choses mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Etrangement, elle remerciait les alphas qui l'avaient pourchassées ce soir là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, la suite bientôt. Bon, j'ai trois requêtes sous le pouce et on commence avec celle DaishouKen/OiHina/KuroDai/TanaEnno/IwaKage/AsaNoya/UkaTake dans un contexte oriental. Eh oui, autant faire la plus grande niveau couples d'abord ensuite cela sera un TsukiHina et le BokuHina sera après les premiers chapitres que je ferai après Healing Broken Spirits (vu que cette fic là en est une). A bientôt.


	23. Moment de répit, partie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, voici la suite de Healing Broken Spirits que j'écris en prenant une pause sur la requête OiHina and co que je suis en train de faire en ce moment (j'en suis à 10 pages, ce qui n'est pas si mal). Bonne lecture. :)

Yû marchait dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées et surtout peiné. Certes, il avait hâte d'accomplir la mission que lui avait assigné Takeda en compagnie de Shouyou et les autres mais il pensait à Asahi. L'alpha s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal malgré lui, même si cela avait soulagé son mal-être .

Il se rendit compte maintenant que c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main, à lui de passer par-dessus son passé. Cela allait être difficile bien entendu mais il décida de le faire pour Asahi qui l'avait consolé et pour lui-même. Une odeur intense de noisette planait dans l'air. Tsukishima n'était pas le seul à avoir eu ses chaleurs, l'ami d'enfance de Ryu, Chikara, les avait eu aussi, en s'écroulant subitement dans la salle de repos.

L'alpha espérait que Ryu l'aiderait, cela dit, Yû avait remarqué que ce dernier avait été particulièrement prévenant envers cet omega et pas seulement par rapport à leur amitié de longue date. Si son ami était heureux, tant mieux, lui ne sait pas s'il pouvait encore accéder à ce bonheur.

L'odeur de Tsukishima s'évaporait d'ailleurs, signe que ses chaleurs étaient finies pour un moment. En temps normal, il aurait réagi comme n'importe quel alpha et se serait mit en état de rut mais comme à son habitude, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Takeda-san lui avait expliqué un jour que c'était dû au traumatisme de son enfance.

Son père, ayant été un alpha particulièrement dominateur, il avait dû inconsciemment fait en sorte d'être immunisé aux phéromones d'omegas afin de ne pas devenir comme lui.

Seul Asahi lui faisait de l'effet. Yû renifla d'ailleurs un moment l'agréable parfum de cerise qui parvenait à ses narines avant de le rejoindre dans la chambre où ils étaient tous les deux placés. Il fallait qu'ils eurent tous deux une discussion.

Asahi était assis sur le lit, contemplant le paysage dehors et leva ensuite les yeux sur l'alpha une fois qu'il fut arrivé dans leur chambre. Il avait discuté un peu avec Sugawara au sujet de la vie de Nishinoya à l'institut avant qu'il ne partit dans sa chambre avec Kageyama et avait décidé alors de soutenir davantage Yû. L'omega s'était pris d'affection pour lui, oubliant ainsi sa peur initiale et maintenant, il voulait faire en sorte que celui-ci eut une vie plus agréable à ses cotés.

Asahi se laissa donc faire quand Yû se réfugia un moment dans ses bras. Une douce odeur de caramel flottait autour de lui, ce qui lui donna envie de plus le caliner cependant l'alpha rompit l'étreinte. "Il faut qu'on parle."

L'omega lui offrit un doux sourire en hochant la tête. Yû se sentit encore plus coupable en voyant les cernes sous les yeux marrons du plus grand. "Tout d'abord, déclara-t-il en fuyant son regard, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait utiliser ton pouvoir. Tu as dû souffrir par ma faute et...

-...Je l'ai fait parce que je le souhaitais, Yû, le rassura Asahi en lui caressant la joue, et puis si cela t'a soulagé ne serait-ce qu'un peu, j'en suis content."

Bon sang, j'aime de plus en plus cet omega. "A partir de maintenant, fit l'alpha d'un air décidé, tu n'auras plus à l'utiliser car je surmonterai ma souffrance par mes propres moyens.

\- Laisse-moi au moins être à tes cotés pour te soutenir, alors, lui murmura doucement Asahi en pressant le front contre celui du plus petit. Cela surprit grandement Yû. "Tu le veux vraiment?" C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Asahi, je serai toujours près de toi."

Yû répondit ensuite au doux baiser qu'il reçut de la part du plus grand, mettant les bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Tous deux savourèrent un moment la douceur des lèvres de l'autre avant de rompre le baiser. "Takeda m'a donné une mission, dit Yû, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tuerai personne. Je reviendrai vite."

Asahi lui embrassa le front. "Je t'attendrai." et tous deux avanceraient ensemble.

Chikara eut du mal à respirer tellement qu'il avait chaud. Kageyama l'avait escorté dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ryûnosuke, et il ne vit pas l'alpha. Le brun se demandait où il était passé, cela l'inquiétait grandement ce qui était naturel lors des chaleurs. Durant ces moments, un omega se sentait vulnérable si un alpha n'était pas près de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Tanaka visiblement très nerveux. Ryûnosuke avait pris des bouteilles d'eau et quelques préservatifs, c'était la première fois qu'il devait gérer les chaleurs d'un omega et il avait peur de mal s'y prendre. Il s'assit auprès d'Ennoshita, humant malgré lui son odeur de noisette qui le mit en rut. Mince. "Euh Ennoshita."

L'omega le regarda de ses grands yeux marrons, ses joues virant de plus en plus au rouge. Purée, il est vraiment craquant comme ça. "Je suis désolé mais..., il respira tant bien que mal au fur et à mesure que le parfum d'Ennoshita devint entêtant, je vais devoir m'occuper de toi. Si tu as un autre alpha dans ta vie, je...

-...Il n'y a eu que toi, Ryûnosuke."

L'alpha eut un regard à la fois confus, étonné et distrait à la vue du corps dénudé de l'omega qui se laissait deviner sous la couverture. Chikara continua en se disant que l'alpha le trouverait bien stupide : "Quand tu as été envoyé à l'institut, j'ai attendu d'être suffisament agé pour partir à votre recherche à Saeko et toi mais je n'arrivais pas à vous retrouver et je..."

Il sentit sa température monter davantage ce qui lui fit prendre toute concentration. Ryûnosuke le comprit et se déshabilla rapidement puis enfila un préservatif avant de rejoindre l'omega dans le lit. Chikara écarta les jambes afin qu'il puisse le pénétrer, ses chaleurs étant trop fortes pour se satisfaire de préliminaires.

Le brun cria de plaisir en sentant Ryu en lui, il était tellement chaud, tellement dur, il le serra davantage contre lui, humant allègrement son odeur épicée avant de lécher son cou.

L'alpha se noya dans cette chaleur qui devint délicieusement addictive, bougeant plus vite et plus fort en écoutant les suppliques de Chikara, il voulait combler cet omega dont les senteurs de noisette lui donnait une envie de le marquer. Oui, il souhaitait que Chikara fut tout à lui, surtout lorsqu'il admira ce regard et ce sourire emplis d'amour absolu.

Ce dernier lui planta un tendre baiser sur la bouche, sentant la joussance venir puis Ryûnosule ne tint plus et vint peu après lui en le mordant au cou.

Ils reprirent tous deux leurs esprits lorsque l'alpha se rendit compte de la situation.

Zut! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Tu regrettes de m'avoir marqué?

Ryûnosuke sentit le lien se former entre eux et donc la peur de Chikara et son amour pour lui. Regrettait-il de l'avoir marqué?

Non, je suis même content au fond, j'ai été très heureux quand je t'ai revu. Même si je me suis fait de nouveaux amis à l'institut, les moments passés avec toi me manquaient.

Chikara posa la tête de l'alpha contre son coeur.

Je t'aime, Ryûnosuke et cela n'a pas changé depuis le jardin d'enfants.

L'alpha eut un grand sourire. Il ressentait les émotions de Chikara et il sentait qu'avec lui, il pouvait envisager un nouvel avenir. Qui sait? Peut-être pourraient-ils revoir tous les deux Saeko.

Moi aussi, Chikara.

Kenma discutait avec Kuro, Yaku étant dans la chambre de Lev pour le sermonner un bon coup tout en donnant des nouvelles de la grande soeur de ce dernier et Daichi était parti chercher de quoi manger.

L'omega regardait le ventre de son ami dont les vêtements noirs amincissaient un peu. Kuro en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse donc cela se voyait un peu. Ce dernier le sentit se contracter. "Ah, il a bougé." Tetsurou eut un sourire. Cela lui avait fait bizarre au début d'avoir cette petite vie qui grandissait en lui mais avec le temps, cela le comblait.

Daichi et lui avaient toujours été ensemble, il l'avait d'emblée choisi comme partenaire lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, lorsque Daichi était rentré à l'institut, ils n'étaient que des enfants sans classe distinctive à l'époque et au moment où ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient alpha et omega, leur relation avait coulé de sens.

Tetsurou avait soutenu Daichi lors de leurs missions d'agent et d'effaceur, l'alpha ayant arrêté de tuer les parents de détenteurs de pouvoirs dès que Nekomata-san avait découvert le pot aux roses.

De plus, Tetsurou ne supportait pas les suppresseurs donc un jour, lors des chaleurs, Daichi s'était uni à lui en oubliant de se protéger, son odeur étant devenue trop entêtante pour lui. Ce fut ainsi que leur enfant avait été conçu.

L'omega regarda Kenma. Bien qu'il avait toujours cette tendance à le surprotéger, il savait qu'au fond, il avait trouvé la bonne personne avec Yaku. En discutant avec lui, il avait trouvé l'alpha très gentil et prévenant. Il décida de le taquiner un peu : "Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, Yaku et toi aurez un enfant et si c'est le cas, je serai là pour te conseiller." Kenma rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sans mot dire. "Ah, il doit vraiment te plaire pour que tu rougisses ainsi.

\- Kuro!, s'indigna l'omega en se levant, je retourne dans ma chambre.

\- Je veux juste ajouter qu'en plus de Bokuto, tu seras le parrain de mon enfant."

Kenma s'arrêta au moment où il s'apprétait à partir. Ce que Kuro venait de dire le touchait beaucoup, cependant..."Sawamura et toi ne savez toujours pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille?

\- On préfère avoir la surprise, répondit Tetsurou quand Daichi entra dans la chambre, un bol de ramens chaud dans les mains. "Je vous laisse, fit Kenma avant de partir pour de bon.

Tetsurou prit le bol des mains de son partenaire qui s'était assis à coté de lui et lui embrassa la joue en guise de remerciement : "Ça a l'air délicieux."

Daichi le couva d'un regard tendre pendant qu'il mangeait puis lui parla : "Désolé d'avoir mis du temps, j'ai un peu discuté avec Iwaizumi sur le chemin. Le pauvre stressait pour son partenaire."

Tetsurou comprit pourquoi il avait ressenti de la tristesse. Iwaizumi avait aussi du se confier à lui sur des choses plus personnelles. Autant rendre l'ambiance plus joyeuse. "Notre bébé a bougé, lui annonça-t-il après avoir aspiré quelques ramens.

\- Quoi?, fit Daichi, et j'ai raté ça?

\- Ce ne sera pas la seule fois qu'il le fera, Daichi, le rassura son partenaire en posant le bol sur le sol pour lui poser la main sur son ventre, tiens."

Daichi sentit en effet le bébé donner un petit coup. Il eut un sourire ravi. "J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il vienne au monde, murmura-t-il en posant cette fois-ci la tête contre le ventre de l'omega.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Tetsurou en caressant les cheveux de l'alpha, et quelques chose me dit qu'Oikawa et moi ne seront pas les seuls à avoir des enfants. J'ai senti aussi un omega qui en attendait un même s'il fait tout pour le cacher."

Kenma attendit Yaku dans leur chambre. Il s'empourpra encore en se remémorant les paroles de Kuro mais au fond, il avait raison. L'alpha lui plaisait mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que recemment et pourtant, il se sentait si bien auprès de lui.

Yaku entra dans la chambre en soupirant. Il fut content de voir que Kenma était là, cela le réconfortait de l'avoir auprès de lui. "J'ai fini ma grande discussion avec Lev, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant, j'espère qu'il comprendra ce que je lui ai dit."

L'alpha avait aussi rassuré une Alisa inquiète en lui disant que Lev et lui étaient partis faire un tour à la campagne pour le week end. Un grand mensonge, certes mais il ne vallait mieux pas qu'elle fut au courant de ce qui se passait réellement, elle serait au bord de l'apoplexie. "Cela s'est bien passé avec Kuro?, lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Kenma hocha la tête en humant l'odeur de pain d'épices qui s'intensifia lorsque Yaku le prit dans ses bras.

L'omega se raidit légèrement avant de se laisser aller. L'alpha l'avait enlacé sur un coup de tête, le parfum de fraises sauvages lui montant à la tête. Il respira doucement les cheveux aux deux nuances avant de s'excuser auprès de l'omega : "Je suis désolé, Kenma. C'est plus fort que moi, ton odeur est tellement attirante."

Kenma secoua la tête. Il aimait ce contact, pour une fois que quelqu'un le touchait, il le faisait d'une manière tendre et affectueuse, apaisante. L'omega lui posa alors la question qui lui brûla les lèvres : "Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi?"

Yaku lui offrit un sourire rempli d'amour : "Bien sûr, Kenma." L'alpha prit ensuite la décision de lui montrer ses sentiments par des actes, en l'embrassant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. L'omega y répondit, tout d'abord maladroitement puis plus tendrement. Il fut heureux d'avoir rencontré cette personne qui avait réussi à toucher son coeur.

Koushi fut encore fatigué et il sentait que ce n'était pas à cause des médicaments. Il avait toujours veillé sur Tobio. Il se souvint de l'époque où il était un enfant renfermé et un peu craintif puis ses sentiments avaient grandi au même temps que l'omega qui devint un beau jeune homme. L'alpha l'avait marqué impulsivement mais Tobio l'avait toujours rassuré en lui disant combien il l'aimait. Le noiraud l'avait consolé quand il s'était automutilé, tout comme lui l'avait sauvé de la folie.

Maintenant qu'il y avait une chance de se libérer de cette prison , Koushi se disait qu'ils allaient pouvoir mener une vie normale. Tobio se tenait près de la porte de leur chambre. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour une mission avec Hinata, Bokuto, Nishinoya et un omega appelé Tendou. Cependant, avec ce qu'il ressentait, il émit des réserves. "Je reviendrai bientôt, Koushi, le rassura le noiraud en se dirigeant vers la porte, et je ferai attention...Pour nous trois."

L'alpha étreignit le plus grand par derrière, ses mains effleurant le ventre de son partenaire. Oui, leur calvaire était bientôt fini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite, qui sera l'avant-dernier chapitre, sera publiée après que j'aurai terminé la requête. A part ça, j'ai deux prochaines fic sur le feu mais j'hésite pour savoir laquelle commencer. La première est un défi perso qui sera une fic 3P (le défi étant d'en faire une qui tient la route) KageHinaTsuki avec de l'Omegaverse et de la fantasy dedans et la seconde étant un (grand) cocktail de couples classiques et cracks pairing avec un peu de fantastique qui sera probablement plus longue et cela sera du KageHina (vu les demandes), de l'AkaaTsuki et plein d'autres couples que je dirai lorsque je l'écrirai. Il y a aussi la version anglaise de Healing Broken Spirits à écrire sur AO3...Bah, on verra. A bientôt :)


	24. Infiltration au centre/Délivrances/Je me donne de nouveau à toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de Healing Broken Spirits avec un peu d'action et un petit lemon. Bonne lecture :)

"Tu es sûr que ça ira, grand frère?", chuchota la petite rousse, très inquiète en regardant la grande batisse qui se trouvait à quelques lieux devant eux. Shouyou aurait souhaité laisser Natsu en dehors de tout ça mais ils avaient besoin de son pouvoir de téléportation pour sortir.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Natsu, la rassura Bokuto, je resterai avec toi le temps que ton frère et nos potes font la mission."

Toute la bande était dissimulée en haut d'une colline surélevée qui surplombait l'institut dans lequel ils devaient s'infiltrer pour réunir des preuves contre les actions de Mizoguchi. La mêre de Yachi avait crée une diversion en improvisant un rendez-vous surprise avec un des centres pharmaceutiques avec lequel le directeur avait un partenariat. Comme celui-ci était assez éloigné, cela leur donnait l'occasion de faire ce que leur avait demandé Takeda.

"Bon, déclara Satori, tous les gardes sont focalisés sur leurs secteurs. J'entends les pensées des résidents et aucun n'est en mesure de nous attaquer avec leurs pouvoirs." La plupart était soit complètement endormi, soit trop abruti de médicaments. Il arrivait à percevoir les pensées de Wakatoshi-kun qui étaient loin d'être joyeuses mais moins empreintes de cette folie qui les caeactérisaient habituellement. Aurait-il rencontré quelqu'un qui l'aidait à recouvrir un équilibre mental?

L'omega se focalisa ensuite sur Semi Semi. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus faibles mais il ne devait pas céder à l'empressement sinon il risquerait de tout capoter. "Koutarou-kun, tu peux nous offrir un visuel?"

Bokuto hocha la tête et utilisa sa vision nocturne. Etrangement, il pouvait voir au travers du batiment mais il avait préféré garder cette faculté pour lui, la trouvant trop effrayante à son goût. Cependant, en plus d'Akaashi, Tendou avait l'air d'être au courant, on dirait. "Je vois plusieurs gardes non loin d'une salle au premier étage, dit-il, par contre les chambres des résidents sont tous au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Bien, fit Satori, Tobio-kun, tu te faufileras jusqu'au premier pour récupérer de quoi disculper notre cher Sadayuki-kun. Il a probablement rangé le fruit de ses expériences dans son bureau vu qu'il a toujours préféré la version papier. Yû-kun et Shouyou-kun, vous ferez diversion avec vos pouvoirs.

\- Ok, pas de souci, déclara Yû pendant que Shouyou hocha la tête en souriant, je couperai momentanement le courant et Shouyou fera monter un peu la température.

\- J'irai au rez-de-chaussée libérer deux personnes, annonça l'omega, et je ferai une ou deux photos sur les conditions de vie des résidents. C'est parti."

Tobio se matérialisa en une ombre qui glissa jusqu'à la batisse pendant que Yû se mit près d'un mur où il y plaça une main. Shouyou et Koutarou se regardèrent d'un air entendu brièvement avant que le roux ne partit à son tour. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient y arriver coûte que coûte.

L'omega se posta près de la batisse et se concentra, les veines de ses avant-bras brillant d'une faible lueur. Une vague de chaleur se propagea alors pendant que Nishinoya utilisa son électricité pour faire court-circuiter momentanément le courant. Koutarou continua d'observer l'institut, une main rassurante posée sur l'épaule de Natsu et vit que Kageyama avait réussi à s'introduire dans la salle tandis que des gardes alarmés s'étaient déplacés. Parfait, tout se passait comme prévu. Restait le sauvetage de Tendou.

Satori eut un petit sourire en regardant la lumière revenir. Les agents s'étaient dispersés dans des coins stratégiques et Tobio-kun devait être déjà dans le bureau de Sadayuki-kun à l'heure qu'il est. L'omega marcha donc tranquillement dans le couloir, usant de son pouvoir de suggestion s'il croisait du personnel et arriva jusqu'à la chambre de Wakatoshi-kun pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas seul.

Un homme se tenait près de lui, en train de lui donner la becquée. L'absence d'odeurs attestait qu'il était un béta et au vu de ses pensées, ses sentiments envers son ami alpha surpassaient la simple pitié.

Wakatoshi fut brièvement étonné en voyant Tendou ici mais il comprit vite pourquoi il était là. "Je suis venu te chercher, Wakatoshi-kun mais je vois que tu es en plaisante compagnie."

Kenjirou rougit légèrement en entendant l'insinuation. Apparemment, l'inconnu qui se trouvait devant eux semblait être un ami de Ushijima et il ne doutait pas qu'il fut le responsable de la petite coupure de courant et de la subite montée de température. Tout le personnel s'était affairé pour régler le problème sauf lui qui avait préféré être auprès de l'alpha.

Depuis la confession de celui-ci, il s'était occupé de lui, ne lui donnant plus de sédatifs et veillant à ce qu'il ne rechuta pas. De plus, l'alpha s'était davantage ouvert à lui et Kenjirou s'évertuait à l'amener à relativiser sur ce monde tout en sachant que Mizoguchi était responsable de ce comportement nihiliste à l'extrême.

Le châtain comprit alors le sentiment possessif des amphas à l'approche de cet inconnu qui semblait bien connaitre Ushijima-san. "Nous ne sommes pas ensemble." Le béta sursauta. Comment pouv..."Je lis et prédis tes pensées et je me nomme Satori Tendou, omega de mon état avant que tu me le demandes."

Kenjirou fixa l'omega qui lui souriait sans mot dire et s'efforça à ne plus rien penser pour l'instant. Satori quant à lui, se retint de lui dire que vu sa sensibilité, cela releverait de l'impossible. Par contre, Wakatoshi-kun restait emuré dans son silence, signe qu'il était inutile de dire quoique soit vu que Tendou savait ce qu'il avait en tête. "Je vois, poursuivit Satori, tu t'es entiché de ce beta et tu ne veux pas le quitter."

Ce fut autour de Shirabu d'être surpris. Ses sentiments envers Ushijima étaient donc réciproques? "Je tiens à te dire qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes, continua Tendou, mes amis et moi sommes en train de trouver les preuves pour disculper Sadayuki-kun. Après tout, ce n'est que justice après ce qu'il nous a fait, non?"

Wakatoshi regarda Kenjirou. Depuis que ce beta était auprès de lui, il avait commencé à voir la vie autrement. L'alpha ne voyait plus tout en noir et ne souhaitait plus changer le monde à sa convenance.

A la place, Wakatoshi souhaitait avancer et se repentir pour ce qu'il avait fait, à la fois à Oikawa et aux autres. Peut-être qu'avec Kenjirou, il y arriverait. "Tu veux venir avec moi?, lui demanda-t-il en lui touchant doucement l'avant-bras, je sais que ton travail ici est important pour toi mais...

-...Je préfère partir de cette prison, répondit Kenjirou en secouant la tête, je désapprouve les pratiques de Mizoguchi-san et s'il existe une chance de le dénoncer, alors autant la saisir.

\- Sage décision, fit Satori en couvant les deux d'un regard attendri, je pense que vous pouvez vous débrouiller pour sortir.

\- Oui, déclara Kenjirou en hochant la tête, j'ai le pouvoir de métamorphe donc je peux très bien passer pour un garde.

\- Parfait, s'enthousiasma l'omega en tapant des mains, par contre peux-tu me dire où se trouve la chambre de Semi?

\- Au fond du couloir, répondit le beta avant de se rembrunir, fais attention, je...Lui ai injecté un sérum crée à partir du sang d'Ushijima-san et..."

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Comme les pouvoirs étaient inscrits dans les gènes, on pouvait très bien en utiliser les effets en trouvant la formule parfaite pour ça. Donc vu que Wakatoshi-kun possédait le pouvoir d'amplification, cela voulait dire...Pas étonnant que Semi Semi fut dans cet état, il devait se dépêcher.

L'omega remercia Kenjirou en indiquant le chemin à suivre pour rejoindre Koutarou-kun. Il courut ensuite jusqu'à la chambre où il découvrit un infirmier qui s'apprêtait à injecter un produit à un Eita attaché dans un état semi-inconscient.

Il se retint de céder à la colère et sortit à la place son téléphine portable pour prendre une photo qui serait, selon lui, une preuve très concluante puis s'approcha doucement du garde-malade pour lui murmurer dangereusement à l'oreille : "Et si tu te piquais à la place?"

L'infirmier fit ce qu'il dit avant de s'écrouler par terre. Tendou s'empressa ensuite de détacher Semi qui dormait dans un sommeil comateux. Le pauvre avait beaucoup maigri et semblait si faible, si léger dans ses bras. "Semi Semi." L'omega lui caressa tendrement la joue, il allait devoir user de son pouvoir pour le ramener à lui.

Eita était encore dans un cauchemar, assailli par des voix qui parlaient, hurlaient ou se plaignaient, noyé dans ce fracas cacophonique. Une, cependant, qui lui était bien familière attira son attention, tel un fil d'Ariane le guidant hors de ce labyrinthe de paroles.

Semi Semi.

Il s'accrocha à ce son si doux.

Satori?

Oui, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini.

Une fragrance de marjolaine l'enveloppait pendant que des bras l'enlacèrent affectueusement par derrière. Le silence revint et jamais il n'avait été aussi accueillant.

Il était temps de se réveiller.

Satori fut soulagé de voir l'alpha ouvrir doucement les yeux. "Eita". Il le serra davantage dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, tellement il était heureux de le revoir. "Je te promets qu'on ne se quittera plus maintenant et que je prendrai soin de toi."

Eita pleura de soulagement en entendant ces mots. Combien de fois s'était-il accroché en écoutant cette voix qui l'appelait? Celle de son ami d'enfance qui avait toujours été là pour lui? Il l'étreignit avec le peu de force qui lui restait avant que Satori ne le porte comme une mariée. "On va partir d'ici, déclara l'omega après lui avoir donné un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

L'alpha hocha doucement la tête et Satori les sortit dans la chambre en remarquant que la température avait monté davantage. Une forte odeur de bergamote planait dans l'air et il sentit plusieurs odeurs de domination dont celle de Semi Semi qui s'agitait dans ses bras.

C'était quelque chose que Takeda et lui avaient oublié de prévoir.

Oh non, il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Shouyou s'écroula sur ses genoux, respirant tant bien que mal, le corps en nage.

Ses chaleurs.

Elles étaient là.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pris de suppresseurs depuis...Shouyou-kun. Il entendit la voix de Tendou résonner dans sa tête.

On arrive. Retourne auprès de Koutarou-kun et attends-nous. Tobio-kun est déjà parti du centre avec les preuves.

Yû s'inquiétait aussi au sujet de Shouyou mais comment allait-il faire pour l'aider?

Yû-kun, fit de nouveau la voix de Tendou, coupe le courant.

L'alpha hocha la tête en propageant une décharge électrique dans tout le batiment tandis que Koutarou avait rejoint le roux, alerté par son odeur. "Shouyou, ça va?"

L'omega s'accrocha désespéremment à lui, humant son odeur pendant que l'alpha se mit à le portant avant de lui lécher amoureusement le cou, savourant le goût salé de sa peau. Koutarou commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud, les chaleurs du roux le mettant en état de rut mais ils n'allaient tout de même pas le faire ici. Autant retourner au centre au plus vite, tant pis. "Nishinoya, déclara Koutarou en s'apprétant à s'envoler, Shouyou dans les bras, on y va.

\- Pas de souci, lui dit Yû en souriant, Satori va revenir et Natsu nous téléportera tous."

Koutarou hocha la tête en volant le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'institut désaffecté où se trouvaient Takeda et les autres. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire à l'ancien effaceur qui les attendait dans la salle de répos en compagnie de son partenaire Keishin que la mission était accomplie. L'alpha se rua à la place dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Shouyou en criant : "J'ai mon omega en chaleurs à m'occupeeeer."

Ittetsu le comprit vu qu'une persistante senteur de bergamote flottait dans l'air, néanmoins, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour les autres et espérait qu'ils aillent bien. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après grâce au pouvoir de téléportation de la petite Natsu.

"Mission accomplie, déclara Satori, nous avons réuni assez de preuves pour faire couler Sadayuki-kun. Par contre..."

Takeda hocha la tête en regardant la personne endormie que Tendou-kun portait dans ses bras. Elle avait dû subir bien des épreuves de même que l'alpha qui se trouvait en retrait avec le beta était dans un état létargique. "Keishin, peux-tu les amener dans l'aile médicale? J'irai les rejoindre après pour m'occuper d'eux."

Le blond hocha la tête et guida Satori et les deux autres personnes en quittant la salle. Kageyama lui remit ensuite la clé USB. "Merci, Kageyama-kun, fit Takeda, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Nishinoya-kun et toi.

\- Mon grand frère va bien?, lui demanda une Natsu inquiète pendant que Tobio hocha la tête, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Yû-nii lui avait expliqué qu'il était parti plus tôt avec Kouta-nii mais elle avait quand même peur. "Shouyou dort en ce moment avec Koutarou, la rassura Yû, tu le verras plus tard."

La petite fille hocha la tête et tous trois partirent dans leurs chambres respectives, Natsu étant placée dans le coin des enfants où elle avait sympathisé avec quelques filles de son âge.

Ittetsu poussa un long soupir de soulagement en regardant la clé USB dans sa main. Tout serait réglé bientôt et tous les détenteurs de pouvoir allaient avoir une vie normale. Par contre, ses pensées revinrent vers Hinata-kun et Bokuto-kun, avaient-ils le nécessaire pour...?

"Mmmm, Shouyou.", gémit un Koutarou bien excité en sentant Shouyou lui embrasser amoureusement le torse. Ils s'étaient déshabillés peu après que l'alpha eut franchi la porte de leur chambre et maintenant qu'ils s'étaient allongés, le roux était trop occupé à explorer le corps de l'alpha de ses lèvres, appréciant les petites pointes de chair qui durcirent sous sa langue avant de savourer allègrement la fine pellicule de sueur qu'il rencontrait en léchant allègrement le torse dont les muscles se contractèrent à son contact.

Koutarou fur agréablement surpris de voir son omega si entreprenant par contre il aimerait bien lui procurer du plaisir lui aussi. Il s'appréta à s'asseoir lorsque Shouyou le plaqua au lit à sa grande surprise. "Koutarou." Des yeux ambres le contemplèrent avec tendresse, des lèvres lui souriaient avec amour. Shouyou avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avaient fait et il était toujours aussi magnifique avec sa peau laiteuse et sa chevelure rousse.

Koutarou effleura le corps du plus petit de ses mains, se remémorant du tracé de ses muscles, s'amusant des réactions de l'omega qui gémit lorsqu'il lui taquina légèrement les tétons roses de ses doigts avant de lui caresser doucement le ventre, ce ventre qui un jour... Une envie soudaine le prit. Violente, primale. Il décida de l'assouvir maintenant.

Shouyou sentit les mains de Koutarou lui encercler les hanches. Ses prunelles noisettes l'admirèrent d'un désir non feint, une passion ardente, avant de le soulever légèrement au-dessus de lui. Le roux comprit le message et se positionna afin que son amant entre en lui. Koutarou se mit en position assise après l'avoir pénétré doucement, sentant les jambes du plus petit entourer ses hanches.

Tous deux se regardèrent en échangeant un sourire. "Cela faisait longtemps, pas vrai Shouyou?

\- Oui, répondit le roux en hochant joyeusement la tête, et c'est toujours aussi bon."

Koutarou l'embrassa tendrement. Il fut heureux de ressentir de nouveau cette sensation, c'était comme revenir à la maison après de longues années. "Je t'aime, Shouyou."lui murmura-t-il en le calinant affectueusement.

\- Moi aussi, Koutarou, fit l'omega en répondant à son étreinte.

Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent ensuite, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et tous deux bougèrent, leurs hanches ondulant harmonieusement. Koutarou écouta avec délection les cris que l'omega poussait lorsqu'il allait plus vite, plus fort et plus loin en lui. Shouyou sourit aux tendres murmures de l'alpha contre son oreille.

Une main commença à caresser son membre durci entre leurs deux ventres, le noeud gonfla au fond de lui au fur et à mesure, signe que la jouissance était proche. Une douce chaleur envahit le creux des reins de l'alpha et de l'omega. "Kou...tarou, haleta Shouyou en inclinant sa tête pour dévoiler son cou, je...veux..."

L'alpha hocha la tête et le mordit doucement en se déversant en lui pendant que le roux vint dans sa main. Koutarou lécha ensuite la marque avant de mettre Shouyou doucement sur le dos s'allongeant tout contre lui. Ils se calinèrent tous les deux quand...

Ah zuuuuut! J'ai pas mis de capote pendant qu'on...

Shouyou s'en rendit aussi compte mais étrangement, cela ne le contraria pas. Au contraire.

Cela veut dire que j'attendrai un bébé. Cela te gène?

Le roux ressentit ensuite une grande joie provenant de son amant.

Koutarou eut un effet un très grand sourire. Etre papa. Rien que cette pensée le rendit très heureux. Il frotta amoureusement son nez contre celui de l'omega.

Prêt à fonder une famille, Shouyou?

Le roux le serra encore plus contre lui.

Oui!

Tous deux se contemplèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer et nul doute qu'elle serait palpitante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, on se revoit pour l'épilogue après la requète TsukiHina. Pour la prochaine fic, je ferai d'abord la fic fantastique avant la 3P Omegaverse fantasy car j'ai plus d'idées. En clair, il y aura du KageHina, du DaiSuga, de l'IwaOi, de l'AkaaTsuki, du BoKuro, et d'autres couples. A bientôt. :)


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voici l'épilogue de Healing Broken Spirits que j'espère faire plus réussi que celui de Tapies dans le crépuscule. Bonne lecture. :)

Huit années s'étaient passées depuis que Takeda avait fourni les preuves contre Mizoguchi et Washijou au Haut Conseil gérant les instituts. Les membres en faisant lartie durent reconnaitre leur laxisme à ce sujet et fit comparaitre les deux directeurs avant de les emprisonner à perpétuité dans la prison connue pour être la plus dangereuse du pays à cause des nombreux détenteurs de pouvoir présents là-bas et de les démettre de leurs fonctions.

Ainsi la politique des instituts en question avait changé, les effaceurs et les agents laissanr place aux guides et aux mentors, les centres étant devenus de simples écoles accuaillant des personnes détentrices de pouvoir de tout âge.

Les parents, aussi bien que les frères et soeurs recouvrirent leurs mémoires par le biais des effaceurs et ainsi beaucoup de détenteurs de pouvoirs retournèrent auprès de leurs familles. Ushijima fut d'ailleurs nommé à l'inspection des établissements, veillant à ce qu'il n'eut aucune incartade bien qu'il ne fut pas seul pour cette mission.

Shirabu le secondait du mieux qu'il le pouvait et le soutenait dans ses démarches, veillant à ce que son mental restat stable car il y eut encore quelques séquelles présentes dans son esprit. Cela dit, l'alpha lui avait déclaré qu'aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de sombrer.

Il était là, assis sur une colline, regardant à ses cotés le paysage au loin où se trouvait le relief d'une ville avec ses routes, ses immeubles et ses maisons. Les voitures qui roulaient lui semblaient d'ailleurs si minuscules mais elles étaient en mouvement, comme les êtres humains qui n'étaient plus des poupées figées à ses yeux mais des êtres pourvus d'âme tout comme Kenjirou qui contemplait le panorama avec lui tout en lui prenant tendrement la main.

Le beta était heureux d'être à ses cotés. Wakatoshi avait repris goût à la vie en devenant inspecteur mais aussi au moment où Oikawa et Iwaizumi lui avaient pardonné puis en devenant le parrain de l'enfant de Tendou et Semi. Il sentit la main de Wakatoshi serrer la sienne. "Merci pour tout, Kenjirou."

Le chatain se retourna vers lui. L'alpha n'avait pas à le remercier mais en recevant le doux baiser qui suivit et un "Je t'aime" murmuré affectueusement, il préféra répondre avec ferveur, laissant libre cours à ses sentiments.

"Voilà, tu es toute propre, déclara affectueusement Satori après avoir fini de changer la couche de la petite Rieka. Il lui mit ensuite ses vêtements en baillant légèrement, la nuit ayant été longue pour son mari et lui. Leur fille, aussi mignonne fut-elle, pleurait assez souvent ces derniers temps, ce qui réduisit leurs temps de sommeil mais ils ne regrettaient pas d'avoir eu ce beau bébé à la chevelure blonde cendrée même si Satori fut content qu'elle n'eut hérité que de ses yeux.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent amoureusement par la taille, puis deux lèvres embrassèrent tendrement la marque présente sur sa nuque. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour qu'Eita se rétablisse mais l'omega avait pris le temps nécessaire pour le remettre sur pied. Depuis, ils étaient mariés et pères d'une adorable petite fille de 6 mois qui réclamait son biberon. "Je vais m'en occuper, lui proposa Eita en dégageant son étreinte, vas te préparer en attendant."

Satori hocha la tête et lui embrassa affectueusement la joue : "Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

L'alpha lui adressa un petit sourire puis il porta Rieka jusqu'à son berceau, le temps qu'il prépara le biberon puis, une fois qu'il l'eut rempli de lait dans la cuisine, se précipita de nouveau jusque dans la chambre du bébé où il la porta de nouveau pour la nourrir délicatement tout en la berçant doucement.

Satori fut attendri en regardant l'alpha poser ensuite le biberon pour tapoter légèrement le dos de Rieka afin qu'elle puisse digérer correctement. Le blond sourit en entendant le petit rot retentir derrière lui. "Voilà, Rieka a bien mangé.

\- Merci, Eita, fit Satori pendant que son mari lui donna le bébé pour le mettre dans la poussette, on devrait se dépêcher quand même.

\- Je sors les paniers-repas du frigo, déclara Eita en sortant de la chambre.

Satori prépara ensuite leur fille qui s'endormit aussitôt dans la poussette et tous deux enflièrent leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures pour quitter leur appartement et aller à la crèche où Hitoka-chan les attendit. Satori la trouvait moins nerveuse et plus pimpante, son large pull dissimulant à peine son ventre rond.

Kiyoko-chan travaillait dans le même institut qu'Eita et lui en tant que directrice, remplaçant un Takeda-san en congès de paternité. La femme alpha bavardait avec son épouse près de l'entrée de la garderie et les salua en leur adressant un sourire pendant que Yû-kun amenait aussi l'enfant qu'il avait avec Asahi, un petit garçon qu'ils avaient appelé Tatsumi et qui était agé d'un mois de moins que Rieka. "Salut, Satori, salua Nishinoya, vous aussi, vous amenez Rieka à la crêche?

\- Oui, répondit Satori en laissant Yachi prendre le bébé dans la poussette, Asahi-kun n'est pas avec toi?

\- Non, déclara Yû en soupirant, j'ai laissé le pauvre au café. Il a toujours tendance à prendre peur lorsqu'on amène Tatsu à la crèche donc je lui ai conseillé d'attendre et de pendre son petit déj' le temps que je dépose le petit.

\- Je vois, fit Tendou pendant que Semi discutait avec Kiyoko et Yachi, on se reverra pour le mariage de la soeur à Ryu-kun, je suppose.

\- Si tu veux passer avant, il n'y a pas de problème."

Satori le remercia en souriant et fit signe à Eita qu'il était temps de partir. Ils donnèrent tpus deux un petit bisou sur la tête de leur bébé avant de partir. Hitoka savait que Tendou-kun et Semi-kun reviendraient dans l'après-midi. Kiyoko les regarda s'éloigner un peu puis donna un petit baiser à Hitoka : "Je serai là à 17 heures et fais attention à toi surtout, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant un moment le ventré bombé.

Elle était très tentée de poser en congès et d'inviter Hitoka-chan à en faire de même afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper d'elle mais elle savait que sa femme souhaitait continuer son travail à la crêche en dépit de sa grossesse.

Cependant, l'omega avait promis qu'elle arrêterait si jamais elle se sentait trop fatiguée. Malgré tout, sa vie auprès de Hitoka la comblait de bonheur et Kiyoko frémissait d'impatience de devenir mère.

Sa femme hocha la tête en lui souhaitant bon courage, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Kiyoko et elle s'étaient mariées il y avait de cela deux ans, le temps que la femme alpha aide à la restructuration des instituts. Elle avait d'emblée plu à sa mère qui avait accepté leur relation et maintenant, elle l'assistait dans l'ancien centre où elle travaillait.

Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs heureuse à l'idée d'être grand-mère, sa fille étant enceinte de maintenant cinq mois. Hitoka donna Rieka à une de ses collègues puéricultrices pour qu'elle s'en occupe pendant qu'une autre rangea la poussette dans l'entrée. "Je te confie Tatsu, Yacchan, déclara Yû, à cet aprèm'.

\- Pas de souci, dit Hitoka en sortant le petit de la poussette. Tatsumi possédait les cheveux noirs de l'alpha et les yeux d'un marron chaud de l'omega. Elle demanda à sa collègue de ranger la poussette pendant qu'elle rentra dans la crêche, le bébé dans les bras. La vie avait pris un très bon tournant pour Kiyoko et elle depuis cette histoire et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour tous ceux qui furent devenus ses amis.

Yû se dépêcha d'aller au café où Asahi et lui avaient rendez-vous avec Ryu. Ils avaient décidé de passer le voir avant d'ouvrir la boutique de fleurs de son compagnon. Asahi et lui vivaient ensemble depuis la fin de cette affaire. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se familiariser avec sa nouvelle vie faite de calme et de tranquillité, sans haine, ni tuerie.

Asahi l'avait beaucoup aidé sur ce coup-là et tous deux gérèrent maintenant le magasin du plus grand. Yû avait aussi attendu pour marquer l'omega, afin de combattre ses propres démons puis lorsqu'il l'avait fait, l'alpha fut ensuite très heureux lorsqu'Asahi attendait leur enfant.

Il se souvint qu'ils s'étaient tous deux recueillis devant la tombe de sa mère après que l'omega lui avait annoncé la nouvelle où Yû lui avait dit que tout allait bien maintenant et qu'ils allaient fondé une merveilleuse famille, pleine d'amour.

La naissance de Tatsumi fut pour l'alpha l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie et maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'il était comblé. Yû arriva devant le café où il entra. Asahi était assis à une table, au fond, en train de boire son café. "Ça s'est bien passé à la crèche?, lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. L'alpha le rassura en posant doucement la main sur la sienne. Asahi avait toujours cette tendance à stresser concernant la sécurité de leur enfant. "Yacchan s'occupe de lui, Asahi, le réconforta-t-il en lui caressant le dos de la main, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

L'omega opina de la tête, se disant qu'il en faisait peut-être un peu trop. Depuis que Yû était apparu dans sa vie, tout s'était accéleré pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouvé un compagnon et surtout avoir un enfant mais en voyant Yû si heureux à ses cotés, il ne le regrettait pas.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement quand Ryûnosuke les rejoignit en s'asseyant à coté de Noya. Il remplaçait sa soeur pour le service vu que cette dernière avait décidé de prendre un congès pour préparer son mariage avec Akiteru. L'alpha était d'ailleurs épuisé bien que content malgré tout. "Alors Ryu, lui demanda Noya, pas trop dur, les préparatifs?

\- Je suis plus stressé pour Chikara que pour le mariage de ma soeur. D'ailleurs, elle jubile encore plus depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle va être tante."

Il avait été très heureux de retrouver sa grande soeur et s'était aussi réjouit de la voir si contente. Avec en plus Chikara, il avait ce sentiment d'avoir retrouver sa famille au grand complet. Une famille qui s'agrandit car son compagnon attendait en effet un heureux événement et même s'il lui disait constamment que tout allait bien, il s'inquièta quand même. Heureusement que son boulot était un mi-temps.

"Si jamais Ennoshita a besoin d'aide concernant la grossesse, fit Asahi, je suis là."

J'arrive, Ryûnosuke.

Hein?

Ennoshita salua leurs amis après être rentré au café. "Bonjour tout le monde." Asahi et Yû le saluèrent pendant qu'il s'assit à coté de son compagnon. "Chikara, dit un Ryu inquiet, tu aurais du rester à la maison.

\- Je suis venu faire une course ou deux dans le quartier, le rassura ce dernier en lui embrassant la joue, et te souhaiter bon courage car je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avant que tu ne partes." C'est vrai qu'il était en train de dormir à ce moment.

En regardant Ryûnosuke, il se dit que la vie avait très bien repris son cours. Saeko avait été ravie de les voir ensemble et s'était prise aussi d'affection pour Nishinoya et Asahi et en plus, l'alpha et lui allaient être parents. Cela lui suffisait à son bonheur."Tu en es à combien de mois?, lui demanda Asahi.

\- Quatre, répondit Chikara pendant que Ryûnosuke lui caressait affecteusement le ventre, mais tout va bien mis à part les petites crises de fatigue.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Tanaka, n'hésite pas à me demander des choses si jamais il y a un problème.

\- Merci, j'y penserai.

\- Au fait, Ryu, fit Nishinoya en croisant les doigts sur la table, cela ne te fait pas bizarre d'être dans la même famille que Tsukishima?

\- Mon futur beau-frère est super sympa, lui répondit l'alpha en regardant vers l'entrée s'il y avait des clients qui venaient, et puis Tsukishima a un peu changé depuis la naissance de Noboru."

Noboru était le fils de Tsukishima et Akaashi qui devait normalement faire sa rentrée aujourd'hui avec ses autres copains. Comme personne n'arrivait au café, ils continuèrent tous un peu à discuter à la fois au sujet du mariage de Saeko et de leurs vies de famille en général.

Keiji arriva avec son fils à l'entrée de l'école. Comme tous les enfants de ses amis, ce dernier avait hérité des pouvoirs des deux parents respectifs, ainsi suivait-il des cours dans une classe spéciale.

Noboru avait ses cheveux noirs mais les yeux et la taille de Kei, enfant, ce qui intimidait les autres enfants autour, surtout qu'il arborait, comme son compagnon omega, des lunettes.

Sa vie auprès de Kei était devenue plus paisible depuis la destitution des instituts. Il avait pris soin de lui lorsqu'il attendait leur enfant et une fois Noboru né, ils avaient tous deux veillé au bien-être de leur enfant. Comme l'omega travaillait maintenant comme guide dans une école assez éloignée, il n'avait pas pu venir pour la rentrée de Noboru surtout qu'il était aussi épuisé à cause des préparatifs pour le mariage de son frère Akiteru.

Fidèle à sa parole et comme tous les autres effaceurs, Keiji avait fait en sorte que toutes les familles retrouvent leurs mémoires. Kei avait ainsi pu retrouver Akiteru et avait renoué avec son ami d'enfance Yamaguchi qui fut lui-même père de famille. Comme le petit Hatsuto n'était pas un détenteur de pouvoir, il allait dans une autre école mais cela n'empêchait pas Noboru d'aller le voir.

L'alpha regarda son fils scruter le ciel. Noboru était aussi calme et réfléchi que lui mais il avait aussi hérité du coté renfermé de Kei. Cependant, il avait des amis qui l'aidaient à s'ouvrir, une en particulier. "Hey!Hey!Hey! Nous voilàààà!"

Bokuto-san planait au-dessus d'eux avec Hinata dans les bras et leur fille qui volait à coté d'eux. Elle attérit avant son père d'ailleurs : "Chuis arrivée avant toi, papa! T'as vu?" déclara-t-elle toute contente pendant que Koutarou posait Shouyou à terre. Il lui ébourrifa ensuite ses longs cheveux aux nuances de noir et de blanc en la félicitant : "C'est bien ma choupinette."

La petite fille eut un grand sourire avant que ses yeux d'ambre ne se posèrent sur Noboru qui s'était mis à lire tranquillement un livre de poche. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Noboru, tu vas bien?, cria-t-elle en le rejoignant ensuite.

\- Kotori-san, répondit simplement le garçon en regardant par-dessus son ouvrage.

\- Tu lis quoi?...

Les parents laissèrent les enfants discuter pour pouvoir bavarder entre eux. Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de se voir Bokuto-san et lui enfants en regardant Noboru et Kotori même si cette dernière semblait toute aussi impressionnable que Hinata. "Tsukki n'est pas avec toi?, lui demanda Koutarou.

\- Il est parti travailler, répondit Akaashi, j'ai posé un jour de congès pour la rentrée de Noboru. Sinon, comment allez-vous?"

Shouyou et Koutarou échangèrent un regard empli de joie puis l'alpha déclara joyeusement : "Un deuxième est en cours de route.

\- Félicitations, fit simplement Akaashi. Il n'était pas démonstratif pour ce genre de choses. Il surveilla à la dérobée les deux enfants et vit Kotori percuter un petit garçon aux courts cheveux gris qui le toisait d'une manière presque hautaine de ses yeux océans. "Fais attention." Kotori grommela face à l'invective de ce dernier. La petite fille avait du mal avec Atsuya. Il pouvait être gentil mais il avait aussi cette tendance à traiter les gens de haut. Elle n'aimait pas ça. "Calme-toi, Kotori-san, tenta de l'apaiser Noboru, cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Au fait pourquoi portes-tu deux sacs, Atsuya?, lui demanda Kotori en regardant les deux cartables.

Atsuya fuit du regard ces yeux ambres si francs quand une autre petite fille, à la longue chevelure chocolat et aux yeux verts intimidants apparut derrière le garçon. "C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de porter le mien, déclara-t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres, hein? Atchan...Aie! Pas ma tête, No-chan!

\- Atsuya n'est pas ton valet à tout faire, Beniko, s'indigna une autre petite fille cette fois-ci aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux chocolats.

Nozomi et Beniko étaient les jumelles qu'avaient eu Tooru et Hajime. L'une devait constamment surveiller l'autre qui n'arrêtait pas de se comporter en princesse. Beniko avait d'ailleurs trouvé en Atsuya, le fils de Tobio et Koushi, le parfait serviteur au grand dam de sa soeur Nozomi qui essayait de lui inculquer des règles de savoir-vivre plutôt violemment. "Nozomi a raison, Beniko, renchérit Hajime qui venait d'arriver, prends ton sac."

Beniko fit automatiquement ce que son père disait. Celui-ci avait vraiment l'impression de voir la version féminine de son compagnon tout comme Nozomi était la sienne. Cela dit, il trouvait leur vie de famille palpitante et la vie lui semblait beaucoup plus belle. "Je suis désolé, fit-il à Sugawara qui les rejoignit en compagnie de son compagnon Kageyama, Beniko a un tempérament un peu difficile.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Koushi pendant que Tobio était parti réconforter Atsuya. Il avait un peu de mal avec les gens, je sais que je dois dire à Atsuya de ne pas se laisser faire mais il est trop gentil. Oikawa-san n'est pas là?

\- C'est la rentrée à l'école maternelle où il travaille, répondit Hajime, il s'occupe de l'accueil des parents avec Yaku d'ailleurs."

Koushi hocha silencieusement la tête. Tobio et lui travaillaient dans la gestion administrative d'une des écoles en compagnie d'Iwaizumi-san. Comme le travail commençait peu après la rentrée des classes, ils avaient pu se libérer pour la rentrée des cours des petits.

La petite Kotori vit Atsuya sourire un peu une fois tonton Tobio parti. "Ben voilà, dit-elle en lui souriant à son tour, ta tête fait moins peur comme ça."

Atsuya hésita entre rougir devant elle ou lui empoigner la tête. Cependant, l'arrivée du reste de la bande arriva : "Salut Kotori, cria un garçon aux cheveux noirs un peu en pêtards et un sourire un poil moqueur, ça a été les vacs?

\- Salut, Shizu-kun, le salua Kotori, et...Tiens, c'est toi Hirari?, s'enquit-elle en regardant une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons clairs qui se cachait derrière son copain, bonjour."

Hirari hocha timidement la tête. "Je vois que ta petite Hirari est toujours aussi timide, remarqua Tetsurou à Kenma en saluant Sugawara et les autres qui venaient de rejoindre Bokuto, Akaashi ainsi que Hinata.

Hirari était la fille de Kenma et Yaku. Comme elle avait un de an de moins que les autres enfants de la bande qu'ils avait formée, elle faisait office de petite soeur à protéger même si c'était surtout Shizuya, le fils de Tetsurou et de Daichi qui veillait sur elle. La petite fille arrivait d'ailleurs à controler son pouvoir de manipulation des peurs et se servait de son autre pouvoir d'annulation en cas de problèmes, ce qui soulageait grandement son père omega.

Daichi était en ce moment avec Lev en train de travailler aux chantiers de construction qui visaient à rehabiliter les instituts désaffectés en résidences habitables tout comme Yaku bossait à l'école maternelle ce qui expliquait leurs absences.

Tous les parents se mirent à discuter au sujet du mariage du frère de Tsukki et de la soeur de Tanaka en réflechissant aux cadeaux qu'ils comptaient leur donner. Les enfants, quant à eux s'amusaient un peu jusqu'à ce que la maitresse de leur classe leur fit signe de rentrer. "C'est le moment d'aller en classe, déclara une jeune femme rousse qui salua en même temps son grand frère.

\- Coucou, tante Natsu, salua Kotori.

Natsu avait pu retourner chez leurs parents après que Akaashi-san leur avait fait retrouvés la mémoire et maintenant, elle enseignait dans la classe spéciale alors que Shouyou servait de mentor aux jeunes adultes et remplaçait de temps en temps Ukai-san qui s'occupait de son omega enceint. Cela dit, il était aussi en congés paternité en ce moment vu qu'il en était à ses quatre mois de grossesse. Kotori et Koutarou avaient d'ailleurs hâte de la venue de l'enfant.

Tous les parents regardèrent avec bienveillance leurs enfants entrer dans le bâtiment. Celui-ci était l'institut qui avait servi pour la plupart d'entre eux de prison qui avait brisé leurs esprits. Maintenant, il aidait à bâtir un nouvel avenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, fin de la fic. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci infiniment d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour les requêtes (à commencer par celle BokuHina) et pour les premiers chapitres (vu qu'il y a deux prologues) de L'étincelle des portes-bonheurs. A bientôt. :)


End file.
